Ladies of the Host Club
by Flutejrp
Summary: Haruhi has officially paid off her debt, but her adventures in the Host Club doesn't stop just yet. Not even when five girls find out her secret and they're pulled into the Club's crazy adventures as well! New friendships, romances, drama, and, definitely, surprises with the Hosts! Haruhi/Tamaki and Hosts/OCs! Beta'd by Aihara Awayuki... On hold for now...
1. Episode I

**Author note(s): Hello guys! As you know, I have deleted the last Ouran story I had. One of the reviewers had brought up that I had "stole" plots from another story. Shortly after, the original author from that other story had PM'd me and asked me about it. Turns out, she wrote one of the stories that inspired that one. She wanted me to change my story to where it didn't seemed that I "stole" her plots. To make sure that it doesn't happen again, she has agreed to be the official beta for this story. Her username is Aihara Awayuki.**

**Story fact(s): There is some things that change in this first chapter, as far as introducing the girls and how they get caught up with the Host Club. Also, the way Sakura and Kyoya's rivalry has changed and Sakura's relationship status. I still spell Honey-senpai, 'Hani', and Kyoya's last name, 'Ootori.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I just own the Original Characters, that's all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode I: The Hosts Meet the Girls<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Haruhi, play with us..."

"Yeah, we're bored!"

The two voices caused a brunette girl with large brown eyes to look up from her book with a dull look on her face.

"Can't you two see that I'm studying for our test tomorrow?" the girl deadpanned, before turning back to her book.

The brunette girl was called Haruhi Fujioka, a first-year scholar student of Ouran Academy for the past months. She was a part of the Host Club, disguised as a boy. The reason for her being a part of the Host Club was when she broke an eight million yen vase, and she has stayed there since. According to her guests and fellow club members, she was the 'Natural Type'.

"But we're still bored!"

"Please...play with us!"

The two voices bothered her were her fellow classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were identical twin boys with auburn hair and amber eyes. They were the sons of the famous designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin. The twins had been a part of the Host Club since the club began when the president founded it two years ago. In order to entertain their guests, they would usually do a 'brotherly-love' act, though they did love each other. They were the 'Mischievous Type', and they often liked to 'play' with Haruhi.

"Don't you guys have to study too?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, not looking up from her book.

"We usually do that at home," the twins shrugged and replied in unison. "Play with us!"

Haruhi sighed, placing a bookmark in her book. "I guess you won't leave me alone until I do. What do you want to play?"

The twins simultaneously smirked. "Something we like to call..."

"...dress Haruhi up in cute dresses."

Both boys held up a dress, that was 'really girl-y' in Haruhi's opinion. Seeing that they were going to force her, Haruhi started backing up away from the twins. They followed her as she started walking backwards. Suddenly, Haruhi backed into a solid wall behind her... A warm, breathing wall...

"Cut it out, you devil twins," a familiar voice exclaimed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "My little girl doesn't need you two to pester her while she's studying."

Said girl looked up to find Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club and the founder. He was a second-year student with blond hair and violet eyes. He was the son of Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of Ouran Academy and Head, in a way, of Suoh Enterprises. Since he was the founder of the Host Club, he has been a part of the club since the beginning. His 'type' was the 'Princely Type'. Though he was 'princely', he could be dense at times and over-exaggerated as well. He used to think of himself as Haruhi's father; in fact, he still does.

"But boss," the twins whined in unison.

"Don't you want to see...

"...Haruhi in a pretty and cute dress?" The twins snickered, not noticing Haruhi sneaking away.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "Picture it...

"...in your mind," Kaoru finished, wrapping his arm around Tamaki's other shoulder.

Tamaki imagined Haruhi, with a blush on her cheeks, clad in a beautiful dress, making him turn beat red. _Fathers aren't supposed to blush when they think of their daughter's in pretty dresses! What's wrong with me?_

Haruhi managed to get away from the trio, standing near another familiar figure. She saw Tamaki's face turning into a tomato, rolling her eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's not that different than seeing me in any other outfit," Haruhi called, not knowing what has been exactly said.

"Haruhi, you know how Tamaki is," the figure besides her hummed.

The figure was the Host Club's vice president, Kyoya Ootori. He was in the same year as Tamaki with black hair and glasses-shielded gray eyes. He was the third son of Yoshio Ootori, Chairman of The Ootori Group. He has been in the Host Club as long as Tamaki and handled any of the Club's financial business. He was very intelligent though Haruhi felt that he was also evil sometimes. He was known as the 'Cool Type' or even 'Shadow King'. Kyoya often sent frightened chills down Haruhi's spine.

"I know, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi sighed, slunking a bit forward.

"Well, we won't have time to dress-up today," Kyoya explained, examining his black notebook. "We have ladies coming over from different clubs."

Haruhi blinked, straightening herself. "Why are they from different clubs?"

"It's to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has here," Kyoya replied, pushing his glass up with his middle finger.

"So we're waiting for Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai to get here?" Haruhi asked, not seeing said boys.

'Hani-senpai' was actually Mitsunkuni Haninozuka, Hani for short. He was a third-year with short blond hair and brown eyes, and he was short for his age. However, he was still 145 centimeters. He was the son of Yorihisa Haninozuka, a master in martial arts. Hani has been the Host Club since Tamaki has talked him into it. He was the 'Boy Lolita Type'. He had a habit of calling everyone 'chan' after a small part of their name. When Haruhi saw him, Hani would be a sweet desert.

'Mori-senpai' was Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. Along with Hani, he was a third year with spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. He was the son of Akira Morinozuka, also a master in martial arts. Mori was talked into joining the Host Club with Hani, since they were cousins by marriage. He was known as the 'Strong-Silent Type' in the Host Club. He was silent, but loyal to his cousin. As far as Haruhi knows, she hadn't seen Hani without Mori by his side, usually perched on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Of course," Kyoya responded with a nod of his head.

Haruhi decided to go back to her studying, hearing Tamaki and the twins fight in the background. It wasn't long before she heard the door opened.

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi heard before small arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello, Hani-senpai," Haruhi replied, marking her place in her book.

The brunette felt the arms retracted, and she turned to find Mori standing near her and Hani. Haruhi lightly smiled, before greeting Mori. He nodded in acknowledgement, before seeing that the twins and Tamaki were still fighting.

_Still? _Haruhi thought with an eyebrow raise.

"Alright, you three, settle down," Kyoya warned, slightly glaring at them. "We have much to discuss. Have a seat."

With a huff, Tamaki and the twins listened to him, sitting on couches nearby seemingly near Haruhi. Mori and Hani, who was clutching Usa-can, Hani's bunny, took a seat near the rest of the group, waiting for instructions. When it was silent and calm, Kyoya started to explain.

"As I was telling Haruhi a few moments ago, the Host is holding a regular Host Club gathering for ladies from other clubs. The reason is to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has to offer."

Tamaki rose, putting a hand on his chin. "Why, yes. And what better way to start expanding culture than with an afternoon with the Host Club? Why, the Host Club was created to entertain with the most culture out there, and so this is a perfect opportunity to show other clubs that we have as much culture as them."

Kyoya lifted his head toward Tamaki, glaring slightly. "Are you finished?"

Tamaki beamed, nodding his head. Kyoya shook his head, sighing.

"Well, the ladies are supposed to come this afternoon so no cosplaying, are we clear?"

The rest of the club nodded while Hani did both nod and exclaimed 'Yes!'

"Days before I had emailed every club president to see which club can send their ladies in for an afternoon. Most of them were rejected, but there were several other clubs that said they'll be able to come in. First to accept was the Drama/Theater Club."

"Of course," the twins shrugged to each other.

"What do you two mean?" Haruhi asked, looking towards them.

"Haruhi, those ladies are into characters like the ones we cosplay in..."

"...and we pretend just like they do, but they have a script most of the time."

"Sometimes, you guys do too," Haruhi mumbled, looking away from the twins. "Sorry, Kyoya-senpai. You can continue."

"Thank you for your apology, though it wasn't you who interrupted." Kyoya sent an accusing glare towards the twins. "Anyway, continuing on from where I left off, after the acceptance from the Drama/Theater Club, the next club to accept our invitation was the Baking Club. They have also offered to provide the afternoon with lots of sweets for the Host Club and its guests."

Hani shot his hand after Kyoya explained this.

"And yes, Hani-senpai, we have accepted their offer. The next club, well let me rephrase that. The next to accept were clubs were all of the martial arts variety, and they have a handful of ladies that are in at least one of the martial arts clubs. Isn't that right, Mori-senpai?"

Mori nodded, grunting in response. Hani wondered if the reason why the martial arts clubs would come were because of Takashi, or both of them?

"The final club is to accept the invitation was the Debate Club," Kyoya informed the Hosts. "They should be arriving in twenty minutes. Let us prepare the room for their arrival."

The Hosts started setting up their stations with tea and a place for the Baking Club to set their cakes that had made for the visit. Haruhi wondered about who she would meet and if they would be nice and friendly to her.

_Mother in Heaven, I hope they don't find out my secret or else I would have to quit the Host Club. I have already paid of my debt so I lost that excuse to dress up like a boy. I really hope so. _

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. That owner of the voice was revealed to be Tamaki when the brunette turned around. "It's time to open the doors for our guests. What are you thinking about so much that you blanked out?"

Tamaki looked at her with those indigo eyes of his and Haruhi swore that her heart skipped a beat. She briefly wondered why before she replied, "I was wondering who I will meet today, considering the guests are coming for the first time."

The blond smiled softly, making her heart sped up. "Don't worry about that. It will be just like every day you have guests: Be yourself...in your cute way that you always do!" He stated the last part of his sentence in childish voice with a smile and eyes to match.

Haruhi gave him a blank look. "Thanks, Senpai."

"Alright, you two." Kyoya's voice brought them back to Earth. "The doors about to open." He and the rest of the Hosts, save for Haruhi and Tamaki, were in their positions around Tamaki's 'throne'. "Get into your positions."

Haruhi and Tamaki did so swiftly, just before the door opened.

"Welcome," the seven Hosts stated in unison.

The Host Club's guests of the day stepped inside, seeing the Host Club.

"Welcome," Tamaki greeted, standing up from his chair to bow, "ladies of the Drama/Theater Club, Baking Club, all of the martial arts Clubs, and the Debate Club. We're pleased to have you here. I'm Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host and the Princely Type."

Kyoya was the next to step up, pushing his glasses up. "Greetings, ladies. My name is Kyoya Ootori, Vice-President of the Host Club as well as the Cool Type."

"Hello, ladies," the Hitachiin twins greeted in unison. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and we're the Mischievous Type of the Club."

The twins bowed to the group before going off to the side to let Hani go next.

Hani beamed, noticing the Baking Club with their cakes. "Hi, I'm Mitsunkuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani. I'm known as the Boy Lolita Type, according to Tama-chan. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call him Mori. Say hi, Takashi!"

Mori grunted in greeting, earning bows from the girls of Martial Arts Clubs. "Takashi is known as the Strong, Silent Type of the Host Club," Hani added with a giggle, making Ukemo smile softly.

Haruhi was up next, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Haruhi bowed to the group. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm known as the Natural Type of the Host Club."

Tamaki approached the group again, after Haruhi went back with the rest of the Hosts.

"Now, ladies," Tamaki started, "You see the Hosts will be situated in different areas of the room and you will go to the Host of your choice. Understand, ladies?"

The Hosts took their positions around the room, letting the ladies follow them. The Host Club had officially begun.

**~OHSHC; Haruhi and her guests~**

Haruhi was surrounded by five different girls, who were waiting for her speak. A black cake that was brought by one of her guests sat on the place setting of table, surrounded by cups filled with tea. The awkward silence was making Haruhi nervous.

"So, ladies, what are your names?" Haruhi asked, chuckling nervously. _Not my best performance to guests, but what it takes to get rid of the silence._

Haruhi noticed that no one had replied to her question; they just stared at her. Haruhi wanted one of the Hosts to come over and do anything.

_Just to get rid of the awkwardness in the air, _Haruhi thought.

Then, Haruhi heard a small voice, "Ukemo..."

The voice came from Haruhi's right, making her turn to it. Big blue eyes stared back at her as a girl, who was the same height of Hani, gave her a soft smile. Her chocolate brown hair was out of the way in two high braids, making her like a child. Despite her childlike face, she had a bust size of 36A and a petite waist with petite hips. By the looks of it, Haruhi concluded that she was in the Baking Club by the flour powder on her Ouran Academy Uniform.

"Your name is Ukemo?" Haruhi asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yes," the brunette named Ukemo grinned up at her. "You had the look of being in an awkward position, so I thought I helped you out. I'm Ukemo Kuizumi, and this is Karai Saito. We're both third years."

She indicated the blond sitting next to her by gesturing with her hands and smiling at said person. She had dirty blond hair to mid-back with ivy green eyes looking blankly at her. The girl had a bust size of 36C, and her skin was slightly tan. She had wide hips and a thin waist, and she had long fit but strong legs. Haruhi got the feeling that Karai was in at least one of the Martial Arts Clubs by the look of the blonde's legs.

"Nice to meet you, Ukemo and Karai," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Who else is here?"

Haruhi looked toward a pair of girl twins across from her. Both girls looked identical with Aqua blue eyes and blonde curly hair with golden streaks that caught the light. However, Haruhi noticed that the twin on her left wore a pink headband in her blonde hair while the twin on her right wore a purple headband. They both were wearing the girl's uniform with the same 34B size bust. Their hips and waist were small, still making them look exactly like they were twins.

"What about you two?" Haruhi asked, surprising the twins.

The twins smirked at her, reminding Haruhi of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm Mayumi," the pink headband twin explained, gesturing to herself.

"And I'm Naomi Akiyama," the purple headband twin explained as well, doing the same as her twin.

"We're both first years in the B class," the twins smiled brightly at the end of their introduction.

"Okay," Haruhi smiled, before turning to the last girl seated on her left. "You've haven't introduced yourself, so what is your name?"

The last girl oddly reminded the brunette of Kyoya. She wore the uniform for Ouran Academy females. Her sharp navy eyes looked at her, with a pair of silver-frame glass on the bridge of her nose. Her black hair went straight down her back stopping at her waist. Her bust, sized 36C, filled out her upper body in the uniform, followed by a thin waist with wide hips. Her long, dancer-like legs crossed and uncrossed underneath her dress.

"I'm Sakura Untaki," the girl replied, pushing her glasses up. "A second year in the A class. I share a few classes with two of your fellow club members: Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori."

"Well, nice to meet you ladies," Haruhi smiled at her temporary guests. "I'm glad you chose me for your ideal host. So what clubs are you ladies in?"

"Well, I'm in the Baking Club," Ukemo beamed, indicating to the cake as her creation.

"I'm in the Debate Club," Sakura explained, leaning back in her seat.

"Drama/Theater Club," Mayumi and Naomi stated in unison, bored expressions on their faces.

"What about you, Karai-senpai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall blonde.

"The Karate, Judo, Kendo, and Ninjutsu Clubs," Karai replied, speaking for the first time in the group with Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked at Karai, "Wow, how do you have time for all of them?"

"Just do," Karai shrugged, going back to her silence.

After that, Haruhi, along with the group, engaged in conversation and got to know the girls a little better. She learned about the girls' background and little bit of their histories.

Sakura was the eldest daughter of Daichi Untaki, Head of Untaki Attorney Firms spread across the country. Sakura planned on becoming a lawyer and taking over Untaki Firms, which made Haruhi smile, if her father didn't married her off first. However, Sakura believed that wouldn't happen.

The Akiyama twins were the eldest daughters of Yasuomi Akiyama, a middle-class lawyer that had recently became a diplomat of Japan. They revealed that they have been at Ouran Academy for a week to which Haruhi welcomed them. Before their father a diplomat, they lived like commoners in a low-income house, which surprised Haruhi, and shared a room all their lives. They have an interest in acting and singing on stage.

She was the only biological child of Okito and Amika Kuizumi, Co-heads of Kui Delights. 'Kui' was short for Kuizumi and 'Delights' were deserts like cakes, cookies, and other sweets. Though her parents loved her very much, Ukemo knew that her parents couldn't have any more children after her. Many foster siblings came and went, but there was one who stayed for the Ukemo's sake.

That one foster children was Karai Saito. With Ukemo explaining, her background was that she had been in foster care ever since she was five, but she wasn't placed with the Kuizumi's until she was twelve. She was the only foster child that had stayed with them longer than a year. She started the Karate Club back in Ouran Middle School, and it slowly grew into her joining more martial arts clubs.

For some reason, Haruhi felt safe by these girls as well as admired them.

_Tamaki was right, _Haruhi thought, _I don't have anything to worry about._

Suddenly, Mayumi growled out, frustrated. "Are we all going to ignore the fact that Haruhi's a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widen. _I stand corrected._

"Mayumi..." Naomi hissed, scolding her sister. "That was rude."

"What? You're thinking it, too," Mayumi huffed, looking away with a glare.

Haruhi suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She looked around the room to see the Shadow King looking sternly at her.

"I'm curious too," Sakura spoke up, pushing her glasses up. "Why are you dressed look like a boy?"

"You can tell us, Haruhi," Ukemo reassured, smiling at her. "We won't tell nobody."

Haruhi thought about it. _If I tell them, they won't tell, but I might get in trouble with the Host Club. However, if I don't tell them, there's a chance they might tell, and I still get in trouble with the Host Club. Either way, I'm in trouble with Host Club regardless. But I want these girls to trust me._

"Alright," Haruhi sighed, before quieting down her voice. "But you can't anybody outside of the Host Club."

The group nodded, leaning closer to hear the story better.

Haruhi sighed once. "Okay, it all started when I was looking for a quiet place to study..."

The brown-eyed brunette went to explain the first time she met the Host Club to the fact that they knew that she was a girl. She explained about the vase she broke, and paying off her debt. She also told them that it was paid off already, but she loved the Host Club and didn't want to quit.

"And so, that's how I've kept my gender a secret from everyone," Haruhi whispered, finishing her story.

The group leaned back and absorbed what was in the story.

"Well, I don't expect anything less of Ootori," Sakura commented, cupping her chin in thought.

Mayumi started, "So does any of the guys in the Host Club..."

"...have a crush on you?" Naomi finished, blinking curiously.

Haruhi bit her lip in thought, before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know."

The rest of the group gave her a flat look.

"What?" Haruhi asked, blinking confused.

"Nothing," the group replied in unison.

"We won't tell anybody the truth," Ukemo beamed, raising her right hand. "I promise."

Karai raised her right hand as well, and grunted her promise. Mayumi raised her left hand while Naomi raised her right.

"We promise, too," the Akiyama twins smiled, saluting.

"I do, as well," Sakura agreed, raising her right hand.

Haruhi smiled brightly before seeing Tamaki standing up.

"Ladies, it seems that our time together has gone by so fast, but we're closing up Host Club today. I hope you enjoyed your time here as much as we enjoyed having you here," Tamaki explained, smiling dreamily.

"Our time to leave," the Akiyama twins stated in unison as the group stood up.

As the other guests headed toward the doors, Haruhi's guests followed them. However, they were stopped by Kyoya and the rest of the Hosts, except Tamaki. Said boy stood by Haruhi almost protectively. The girl in disguise just stared in confusion.

"Hold on, you ladies," Tamaki stated, after the doors closed. "You girls found out something about one of own, and we don't like it." The blond crossed his arms, frown on his lips.

"Oh, you mean the fact that Haruhi's a girl?" the Akiyama twins guessed, having their arms in the Hitachiin twins' grasp.

"Yes, exactly that," the Hitachiin twins replied, glaring at the smirking twins.

"But we promised that we wouldn't tell anyone," Ukemo explained, blushing at the fact that Hani was touching her. "We'll pinky-swear if we have to." She looked at Karai, who was held back by Mori, for comfort.

"Kyo-chan?" Hani looked at Kyoya, who held Sakura in his grasp. "They said they promised not to tell them. What should we do?"

"I suspected that this would happen when Sakura Untaki walked in with the Debate Club." Kyoya glared at the girl in his grasp, who glared back.

"Ootori, first of all, it was kind of obvious that Haruhi's a girl," Sakura huffed, trying to pull from his grasp. "I've heard the story, and your calculating skills are just _atrocious_. Second of all, my boyfriend would not like it the way you're holding me."

The Hosts and the girls looked at her, raising their eyebrows. "Boyfriend?!"

Kyoya shoved Sakura away, before crossing his arms. "I could care less what he think. But I've got a solution to solve this small problem."

The Hosts had released the girls in their grasp, looking at Kyoya with a determined look. Haruhi thought it would be time to step in.

"Senpai, they promised to keep this a secret," Haruhi pointed out, defending the girls. "I trust their words."

Tamaki spoke up beside her. "Haruhi, you just met these girls. In fact, we have no clue who they are outside the clubs they're in."

"Besides, I have the solution right here," Kyoya voiced, bringing papers to the group.

Sakura took a paper and examined it, raising an eyebrow. "A silence contract?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied, smirked triumphantly.

"What if we refuse to sign this contract?" Mayumi asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do that, Miss Akiyama," Kyoya hummed, smirking at her. "I have a police force on my beck and call. That would be embarrassing for the daughters of the recent appointed diplomat Yasuomi Akiyama, wouldn't it?"

The Akiyama twins gaped at him. "How did you-"

"I know all," Kyoya stated with a stare that sent chills down the girl twins' spines. "Anyway, you ladies sign these and we won't be bothered again."

The girls sighed and/or groaned as they signed the silence contract. Sakura was the last sign a contract, and she had noticed something in the contract as she dotted the 'i' in her last name. She gaped at the fine print.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, grabbing her signed contract. "'In order to keep this contract from being breached, the signee must be transferred into a Host's homeroom and schedule'?!"

"What?!" the girls, save for Karai, gasped at Kyoya, who grabbed the signed contract right back.

"That's right," Tamaki spoke up, getting the girls' attention. "Seeing on how we don't have your trust yet, we'll have each of you girls transferred into the same schedule as one of the Hosts."

"Does that they'll be in the Host Club after classes, Tama-chan?" Hani asked, clutching Usa-chan.

"Dear god, I hope not," Hikaru muttered, which caused Mayumi to glare at him.

"No, after classes, they can attend their clubs," Kyoya responded, writing down notes in his black book. "But after club hours, they are to report here for a few minutes to help clean Music Room #3."

"You guys didn't do that with Kasanoda," Haruhi pointed out, glaring slightly at the ground. "How is this different?"

Tamaki gapped at her and animatedly exclaimed, "It's different because girls found out your secret and they gossip."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't waste time with gossiping about things. It's such a waste of time for me."

"We're new to Ouran," Mayumi explained, gesturing to herself and her sister.

"...so we don't know anybody that well," Naomi shrugged, frown on her lips.

"Welcome to Ouran, by the way," the Hitachiin smirked at them, making the Akiyama twins look away with a huff.

"When I promise something, I won't break that promise," Ukemo explained, beaming reassuringly. "Besides, Karai doesn't say anything except for a word or two for some reason. Always have been."

Tamaki resembled a fish for a few seconds before shaking his head. "But we won't risk it. Besides, this way, you Akiyama twins can meet new people."

"Besides, you ladies have already signed the contract," Kyoya pointed out, holding the contracts in his hands. "You don't have a say in this otherwise."

Sakura and the Akiyama twins glared at the Ootori as he put the contracts in a file cabinet that Haruhi had never seen before.

_Where had the filing cabinet come from? _Haruhi thought with a raised eyebrow. _This is supposed to be a music room..._

"So what year are you ladies?" Hikaru asked, hands on his hips.

"Would be nice to know." Kaoru shrugged, observing the Akiyama twins.

"Well, we're in class 1-B," the Akiyama twins explained, looking at the Hitachiin twins.

"Karai and I are in 3-B," Ukemo beamed, closing her eyes.

"I'm in the same class as Ootori and Tamaki," Sakura explained, pushing her glasses up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. I've wasted enough time here already."

Sakura walked out of Music Room #3 with an angry step in her walk, shutting the door. Kyoya glared viciously at the door, "Damn Untaki."

The Hosts were surprised by this statement. Haruhi thought, _Wonder what's Kyoya-senpai and Sakura._

"I must leave as well," Kyoya suddenly blurted out, before heading out of the room through a different door.

"What's with the two of them?" the Hitachiin twins asked Tamaki.

"They have a rivalry with each other," Tamaki explained, running a hand through his hair. "Kyoya said that it was school-related. They're competitive when it comes to school."

"It's obvious that the two have sexual tension with the other," the Akiyama pointed out, shrugging.

Tamaki gapped at them, blushing. "W-what? Sexual tension?"

The Hitachiin smirked. "Yeah, he totally wants her."

"And she him," the Akiyama twins smirked with them.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can tell," both sets of twins stated in unison.

"Freaky," Ukemo piped up, backing up a bit.

"Oh-no!" Tamaki panicked, eyes widened. "The shady devils have cloned themselves and turned the clones into girls!"

"Boss, you have been watching too much sci-fi movies," the Hitachiin twins deadpanned.

The Akiyama twins looked at Haruhi. "You weren't lying when you said that Tamaki comes with the most ridiculous things."

Tamaki's eyes suddenly turned into stars as he stared at Haruhi. "Haruhi, you talked about daddy?"

"Daddy?" Ukemo raised an eyebrow.

"I left that part out, didn't I?" Haruhi rubbed her neck.

"'Daddy'?" Naomi clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds kinky," Mayumi pointed out, which made the Hitachiin twins burst out laughing and Tamaki go completely red.

"It's nothing like that!" Tamaki denied, covering up his face.

"Whatever," Mayumi shrugged, before turning away. "We have to go."

"Yeah, see ya," Naomi nodded, following her sister out.

"We should go, too," Ukemo piped up, bouncing toward the door. "Come on, Karai."

The four girls left out the door, closing the door. Haruhi thought, _'I have a feeling that it's going to be interesting for the Host Club in the future... '_

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Again, different than the last story and hopefully a bit better. Obviously, I didn't change the OCs' names, looks, and personalities. Just some of the plot lines. Also, the official beta is Aihara Awayuki and she has told me that this chapter is okay and nice. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**~Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Episode II

**Author note(s): Hey, guys! Nice to see you guys again! ...after five months... I won't occupy your reading by making a**_**long**_**note about how sorry I am for being late with this update. BUT I was able to outline the chapters from how on to the end of the story, hopefully I will be able to write the chapters faster... Remember, for safety reasons, the beta is Aihara Awayuki.**

**Story fact(s): This chapter will pick up right after the last, and we'll see Sakura's boyfriend in this chapter as well as the girls' families and home lives.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. This is also a Disney song mentioned in here and I don't own that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode II: The Aftermath of the Girls' Contract<strong>

**~OHSHC; Debate Club Room~**

"...can't believe..." Sakura fumed, angrily as she opened the door to her club room. "..Make me do... Urgh! Ootori!"

"What has he done that you're mad about this time?" asked a voice who Sakura recognized as her boyfriend.

The black-haired Untaki turned toward him as he stood nearby with a confused look in his dark green eyes. He was tall and he had black hair cut in a professional way. He wore the Ouran male uniform as well. He was third year and President of the Debate Club, Tenchi Fukui.

Sakura huffed, getting her bag. "I found out something that I shouldn't have and Ootori made me sign a silence contract for it." She sat on a couch nearby, a deep frown on her lips with her eyes narrowed.

Tenchi shrugged, sitting beside her. "Doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh," Sakura raised an eyebrow. "After I signed the contract, I spotted something that I should have before signing it: the fine print. It said, that the signer must have the same schedule as one of the Hosts to make sure we don't break the contract we signed."

"Oh," Tenchi blinked, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. "That seems bad."

"Yes," Sakura agreed, leaning into his arm. "And we have to report to Music Room #3 after club hours to help clean up the room. Can you believe that? I don't want to spend anymore with Ootori than I have t-"

Tenchi interrupted her by kissing her chastely on the lips. Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss, cupping his face with her hands to bring him closer. He simply replied with the kiss deepening and wrapping his arms around her. When the couple was running out of air, they pulled away. Sakura's eyes fluttered open lazily as Tenchi took one of his hands and cupped her cheek, looking softly into her eyes.

"It's bad enough that I don't spend time with you during classes," Tenchi sighed, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Now Kyoya Ootori wants your time after club hours? Must be some big secret to make sure you don't break the contract you signed."

"You have no idea," Sakura groaned softly, breathing though her nose. "But I can't tell you."

"I know," Tenchi smiled softly before pecking her nose, "but I won't pressure you to tell Me." he pecked her cheeks. "I'll deal with it..." He pecked her lips. "At least I get you after-after club hours and weekends." He kissed her deeply and she returned it, whole heartedly.

Tenchi deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed, running her hands through his hair. Feeling a presence watching them, Tenchi opened his eyes to see a familiar figure by the door. Knowing who it was, Tenchi smirked inwardly and kissed Sakura even deeper. She moaned softly and the figure disappeared from the door. Tenchi released a breathless Sakura, fixing his ruffled hair.

"I have to get you home," Tenchi explained standing up. "Your father's probably waiting for you to come home."

By this time, Sakura had caught her breath. "Yes, we should get going." She stood up, grabbing her bag. "Even though we have been dating a year, you still have to warn me when you kiss me deeply like that."

Tenchi chuckled lowly, smirking cheekily. "Sorry, I will next time."

"Please do." With that, the couple linked hands and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

**~OHSHC; the Akiyama home~**

"So which of the Hosts do you think is cute?" Mayumi asked, as the two walked to the front door of their home.

"Mayumi!" Naomi hissed, glaring at her.

"What?" Mayumi drawled, feigning innocence. "I was just teasing you... unless you _do_ like one of the Hosts."

"'You can't marry a man you just met'," Naomi quoted as the two approached the front door.

"Don't quote _Frozen _to me," Mayumi chuckled, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Besides, what does that quote have to do with anything?"

"I can't like a guy I just met," Naomi explained, as the butler opened the door for them. "And we met these guys today."

"Whatever," Mayumi huffed, bored.

"Mayumi! Naomi!"

The girl twins heard the shout before their legs were hugged by a small boy. The boy's hair was a deep dark blonde tint, and covered his forehead. He wore a simple white shirt and lion pajama pants. His blue eyes lit up in excitement and adoration as he stared up at the twins.

"Jouta!" the twins exclaimed as they picked him up.

The boy giggled and squirmed as he was bombarded with kisses and nuzzles from the twins. They didn't notice the figure of a woman in the room, chuckling lowly at them. Her hair was blonde and long in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same of the twins, a light blue hue. She wore a red sundress with wide straps and a calf-length skirt.

"Come on, girls. Stop this torture and put your brother down." The twins and boy looked at the figure and smiled.

"Mom!" they shouted in unison before they all embraced her.

"Nice to see you too," their mother, Yuika, sighed, hugging them. "Mayumi and Naomi, get out of those dresses and relax. Dinner isn't until seven after your father gets home."

"Okay, mom," the twins nodded, releasing their mom and Jouta.

The two headed up the stairs and into their large bedroom. An entertainment center was set a few feet from the door. Across from the entertainment center, two queen-sized beds sat with a different color bed spread: one pink and one purple. Near the beds, closer to the pink bed, was a pair of double doors, which the two entered. Across the double doors, a large bay window with white curtains was letting the sun in the room. A desk set in the corner beside the entertainment center, collecting dust.

The twins emerged from the double doors, which turned out to be their bathroom/closet. Mayumi donned a pink tee with a M on the chest and pink sweat pants while Naomi wore something similar to Mayumi with the only differences of the color being purple and a 'N' on the chest of the tee.

"What do you want to do, Naomi?" Mayumi asked, plopping down in front of the entertainment center.

Naomi sat beside her, a confused look on her face. "I don't know... Maybe we should talk about the boys who grabbed us?"

"The Hitachiin twins?" Mayumi clarified, to which Naomi nodded. "What about them? Do you like one of them?"

Naomi shook her head slightly. "N-no! It's just... they might pull some pranks on us and all for finding out Haruhi's secret."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow, smirking mischievously. "Since when do you care about someone pranking us? If they do that, we'll just prank right back. We still have our prank book, right?"

Naomi thought about it, before smiling. "You're right, and guess what?" She paused, getting out a book that read 'Pranks' on the cover. "Since we're at a new school, we can use and do every prank in this book."

Mayumi chuckled mischievously, looking at the book. "Exactly, now let's see..."

**~OHSHC; the Kuizumi Mansion~**

"We're home!" Ukemo shouted as her and Karai came through the front door.

"Welcome home, young Mistresses." Various maids and butlers bowed to them in unison.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Ukemo asked the head maid, Rin.

"The Master and the Mistress is in the tester's kitchen," Rin explained, before going off to finish a task.

"Okay, thanks," Ukemo smiled as Rin walked off. "Come on, Karai."

Karai nodded before following the short brunette. The tester's kitchen was beyond the family room behind a close door with an advanced locking system. The kitchen itself held the secret recipes of the sweets of Kui Delights that every other desert business wanted to get their hands on. The kitchen also allowed the Kuizumi's to test new recipes and decided if they would be added to the business or not.

The two girls had arrived to the door that lead to the tester's kitchen. Unlocking it, Ukemo stepped through the door to search for her parents and found them discussing what seemed to be a new recipe.

Ukemo's father, Okito Kuizumi, was a tall man, wearing a suit and tie. He had brown hair cut in a professional way. His eyes were a deep green, like leaves on a tree. His wife and Ukemo's mother, Amika, was of medium height and very slender in weight. She had black hair curled up into a bun, so her hair wouldn't get in their pastries and deserts, and robin-egg blue eyes like Ukemo. Amika wore a white chef's jacket, an apron with baking stains, and black pants with flour stains. Okito handled any business/finacce in Kui Delights while his wife handled the recipes and baking the treats with the workers.

"So what do you think?" Amika asked, on her toes in anticipation.

Okito looked to be munching on something with a content look on his face. "I believe we found a new wonderful addition to our recipes." He had stated with a smile.

Amika beamed, looking much like Ukemo at the moment. "Yay! Strawberry Cream Pie is officially a 'Kui Delight'!"

Okito chuckled adoringly at his wife. "So it has..."

"Hey, Mom! Dad!" Ukemo exclaimed, coming into the tester's kitchen with Karai shutting the door.

"Ukemo, Karai! Welcome home!" the couple engulfed their daughters in embraces.

"Mom!" Ukemo whined when she realized that her mother had gotten flour on her uniform. "You got flour on me!" The short brunette proceeded to pout, cutely to Karai and her parents, with flour on her face as well.

Amika giggled amusedly. "Don't worry, you can wash up before dinner."

"Which won't be ready until seven tonight," Okito added, picking up and tickling Ukemo who had giggled in response.

"C-cut it o-out-t, d-daddy-y," Ukemo laughed, trying to push the tickling hands away. "T-that t-tickl-les-s!"

Okito chuckled, increasing his 'attack'. "Well, that gives me every reason not to." His response was more giggling and wriggling in his arms.

"Alright, honey," Amika laughed, smiling softly with Karai at the display. "I think Ukemo has enough of that."

"Aw..." Her husband pouted childishly, ceasing his attack. "Way to ruin the fun..." He placed a panting/giggling Ukemo on the floor.

Amika rolled her eyes at Okito, amusingly. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and change into more comfortable clothes? Dinner won't be ready until a few hours."

"Okay, mom." Ukemo, finally breathing properly again, nodded to her. "Come on, Karai." The two exited out of the tester's kitchen.

Ukemo chatted to Karai as they headed up the stairs. Karai nodded her input as they entered the floor of their rooms. They separated in the direction of their respective bedrooms, which were beside each other's.

Ukemo opened her door tentatively and shut them close. The room was described as childish by designers, but it was perfect for Ukemo. Despite her growth disorder, the desert-baking heiress loved everything girly and pink. The wooden pieces of the furniture was white and the wallpaper was light pink with different designs stenciled in a darker pink. The bed was a canopy and was set in between the closet and the main door against the wall. Beside the closet door was a makeup table, but it was bare. A television hanged across from the bed between two large windows. Crossing the room and placing her bag down, Ukemo walked to her closet. A few minutes later, she emerged in a pair of pink flannel sleep-wear.

Karai went into her room after she saw that Ukemo did as well. Her room was white and almost bare. Selected pieces of furniture were placed in different parts of the room. Even though she had been with the Kuizumi's for about five years, she hasn't a lot to decorate her room with. Her awards and trophies were in a case in her closet. Karai put her bags away and went into her closet. She emerged in a pair of light green house pants and white sweatshirt.

Her door opened to reveal Ukemo, looking up at Karai with innocent blue eyes.

"Can we watch a couple of movies before dinner, Karai?" Ukemo asked, childishly.

Karai smiled softly before she replied, "Yes."

**~OHSHC; the Untaki Manor~**

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tenchi smiled at his girlfriend.

He walked Sakura to the front door of her house. Sakura glanced at him and nodded once. Tenchi's smile grew wide before he pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She kissed back momentarily before he pulled away, walking back to his family limo.

The door opened to reveal the butler of the house, Akari. "Welcome home, Young Mistress. Your father has informed me that he needs to see you in his office."

"Thank you," Sakura curtly replied, walking into the house. "I'm home!"

"Eeeee!"

"Y-young Mistress! W-wait!"

"Sakura!" A little girl hugged Sakura's knees, looking up at her with excited hazel eyes. Her hair curled to the top of her shoulders, the color of black ravens it was. She wore a light blue nightgown for little girls. "You're home!"

Sakura chuckled softly, picking the girl up. "Yes, Junika. I am."

A maid panted nearby, approaching the two sisters. "I'm sorry, Young Mistress Sakura. She just-"

Sakura cut her off. "It's okay, I don't mind. Would you tell my mother and Saki that I'm home?"

"Yes, madam," the maid bowed before leaving the room.

"Sakura, guess what Jouta and I did today?" Junika soon began to rant while Sakura smiled gently. Her story was finished when a woman and a short teenage boy came into the room. "Mommy! Saki! Sakura's home!"

"Welcome home, my darling," the woman smiled, a baby on her hip.

Sakura had received countless comments that she had her mother's looks. Karina had black hair, the very same as her daughter but shorter. Her hazel eyes matched those of Junika, but they held a sense of maturity and maternal within them. She wore a pink blouse and a long, loose white skirt.

Genichi, the youngest Untaki, started to reach for Sakura. The one-year old had the innocent hazel eyes of his mother, and the growing chestnut brown hair of his father. Sakura found it ood that her youngest brother never let the maids touch him, even crying if they tried to pick him up.

'Saki', or Sakito shook his head, amused at his sister's innocence. His hair was chestnut brown and laid flat on his head, navy eyes filled with amusement. He wore the boys' Ouran Middle Academy Uniform, and was of medium height.

"Thank you, Mother," Sakura replied, placing Junika on the ground. She plucked her youngest brother out of her mother's arms who cuddled closer to her. "How was fighting club, Saki?"

"I almost beat Chika-senpai today," Saki replied, crossing his arms. "_Almost_."

"One of these days you will," Sakura assured, gently tickling Genichi in her arms. The boy giggled, trying to avoid the attack. "I don't believe that I've met him yet."

"Yeah..."

"Has Akari told that your father wants to see you?" Karina asked, watching as her eldest slumped a bit.

Sakura tickled Genichi again, earning his giggles once more. "Yes, mother. I should start heading to his office."

"But, Sakura," Junika whimpered, looking up with teary eyes.

"I'll be out to play with you as soon as I can," Sakura replied, softly to her sister.

Sakura handed Genichi back to her mother, the baby whining to be out of his sister's hold. She walked calmly past the foyer and up the stairs into the hallway that led to her father's study. When she reached a dark-brown, wooden door, Sakura stopped and knocked on it.

"Enter," a deep voice boomed behind the door.

Sakura opened the door, real slowly to reveal bookshelves and a big desk made of the same wood as the door. Behind the desk sat her father in his chair, looking over some papers.

"Did you want to see me, father?" Sakura asked, bowing respectively to her father.

Her father, Daichi Untaki, looked up from the newspaper. Like his daughter, the top lawyer had navy eyes shielded by glasses. His hair was the same color as his son, Sakito, styled in a professional cut. He often wore black suits with different solid color ties and black Oxfords.

"Yes," Daichi nodded, looking up at her from the papers, "anything worth interesting happen today with the mission?"

"Nothing new with the mission, but I pulled an amateur move when signing a contrac-"

Her father interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Before we get into that, why did you have to sign a contract and what or who for?"

"I found out something that I shouldn't have and Kyoya Ootori of the Host Club," Sakura rolled her eyes, "made me and several other girls sign a silence contract."

"Ootori, as in the son of Yoshio Ootori?" Daichi clarified, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded her head. "The third son to be exact."

"Interesting, continued." Daichi hummed, motioning with her hand.

"Anyway, after I signed, I realized that I forgot to read the fine print," Sakura groaned, looking shameful at her father. "Forgive me, father, for pulling such an amateur move."

Daichi calculated this information and looked frustrated when finished. He took a couple of deep breaths before speaking clearly. "You're forgiven; just make sure that you read the _fine print _on a _contract_."

"Yes, father," Sakura replied, bowing.

"How's the secret mission going on?" Daichi asked, moving on from the previous subject. "Did you see your target?"

"Yes, he was able to not suspect anything," Sakura replied, nodding her head slightly. "What about your target? Did you see him, too?"

"The target tried to butter me up like a piece of toast," her father chuckled darkly. "However, I gave him what he wanted like a master to his dog."

"When will we need to expose them, father?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Soon, my dear daughter," Daichi smirked, getting up from his chair. "Now, you may leave. I will see at dinner." He embraced his daughter, placing a tender kiss on her head.

Sakura hugged her father back with a small sigh. "Yes, father," she muttered into his chest.

Daichi released his daughter and guided her to the door, opening like a true gentlemen. Sakura bowed to him as a farewell and left her father's office. The door closed behind as she walked on, exploring the hall. Realizing she still was in her school uniform, she started the walk to her room.

Sakura's bedroom was large and it was far from the rest of the Untaki mansion as well as being on the ground floor. From her door sat her large King-sized bed, two night stands on each side. Her bedroom had balcony doors that led to her own private yard. She would often go out to relax and/or to do her homework, weather permitted. Not far from her door, she had a little hallway that led to two more doors; one: her private bathroom and the other: her large closet. Near the little hallway, a beauty table sat with a mirror and a chair. This table had brushes with various pieces of jewelry and makeup neatly organized on it. A large screen television hang across from the bed in front of a couch. In that back corner of Sakura's was the final piece of her bedroom: a large desk with a layout that resembled a teacher's desk.

When she entered her large bedroom, Sakura closed the door and threw her school bag in frustration. She grumbled angrily, "Stupid Ootori" under breath and along with a declaration of revenge on the boy. She stomped into her closet and change into evening wear which was a sleeve-less, calf-length deep violet gown. She went into her private bathroom and removed her glasses to splash some cold water on her face to cool her anger. After a few deep breaths, she dried her face with a towel. She pulled her black locks up into a bun and left her bathroom as well as her bedroom to play with her sister as promised.

**~OHSHC; the Akiyama Home~**

The next morning, one lump laid on the pink bed and one on the purple bed of the Akiyama twins' room, each lump under the confronter. The morning sunlight shone in through the large bay windows as a melodious song played from the alarm clock on the small night table between the pink and purple beds.

_"If you can dream, the wish we're making on star is coming true..."_

A hand peeked from under the pink lump while an identical hand from the purple lump. They both reach for the 'Snooze' button on the alarm clock and shut off the song at the same time. They withdraw into their respective lumps, and the Akiyama twins came out from the lumps like butterflies from cocoons. Both stretched identical, yawning as they did.

The twins were clothed in identical night gowns: Mayumi in a light pink one and Naomi in a light violet one. The gowns were thigh-lengthen with adjustable thin straps, and were made of silk material. Little fabric roses line the hem of the top with a big one in the middle of the cleavage. A lace trim was on the bottom hem.

"Hey, Mayumi," Naomi looked over her twin. "Do you think the Host Club was serious when they said that we're going to a class change and we're on clean-up duty after club hours?"

Mayumi shrugged, "We did sign a contract saying that we would keep Haruhi's secret after all. So they might be serious about it. Plus," Mayumi looked at Naomi with soft smile, "it might be fun, know." She winked playfully.

Naomi giggled in agreement, before getting up to get in their closet. Mayumi followed closely after. They went in together and came out together in their school uniforms. Their blonde hair was curled and they wore their headbands; pink and purple respectively. Bags in their hands, they headed out the door and down the stairs to the dining room to join their family for breakfast.

**~OHSHC; the Untaki Mansion~**

In the bedroom of Sakura Untaki, the alarm cook on her night stand went off.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A pale hand sharply slammed down on the alarm clock, turning the noise. A pair of eyes opened to reveal navy orbs, squinting to adjust to the see. A body rose and sat to stretch their muscles out. Reaching out to the side table with the alarm clock, arms grabbed a sleek black glass case to open and remove the spectacles within. Hands unfolded the item and placed it on the bridge of the body's nose, shielding the navy orbs.

Sakura slipped out of the bed, stretching their legs out before doing so. Her black hair was askew a bit, but kept that straight quality. She wore a night gown with thin, adjustable straps to hold it from her shoulders. The gown stopped at her knees and was made of satin in white. A brassiere was built into the gown to support her bosom. Sakura, stretching one final time, walked into her closet to change into her school uniform.

A few minutes later, Sakura stepped out of her closet, dressed in the yellow uniform. She stopped into her bathroom and brushed her teeth properly. When she was done, she shut off the water and exited the bathroom. She walked to her beauty table and picked one of the hair brushes, proceeding to brush her hair. When she was satisfied with her hairstyle, she walked to her desk, collecting any homework to place in her school bag. She made her bed before heading out the door, school bag in hand.

**~OHSHC; the Kuizumi Mansion~**

A couple of arms stretched above a layer of covers and a figure rose from the layer. Ukemo yawned childishly, rubbing her eyes. She crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up to reveal her night attire. She wore a light pink short-sleeved night gown that stopped at her knees. Her light pink lips smiled at the sunshine gleaming through the windows.

"I've got to wake up Karai," Ukemo muttered, remembering that her foster sister was still asleep.

Without changing, Ukemo dashed out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She walked a few doors down and paused in front of a door.

"K-karai?" Ukemo timidly asked, knocking on the door. "Are you awake?"

Receiving no response, the small brunette pushed the door and silently walked in. The already-made bed was empty, and the tenant was stretching in front of it. The figure Ukemo recognized was her foster sister, Karai. She wore an emerald silk gown. The gown was knee-lengthen and had slits on the sides up to her mid-thighs.

"Karai!" Ukemo exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Hmm?" Karai perked up, stopping her stretches.

Ukemo sighed, slumping to the ground. "Today's the first day for that contract we signed. What do you think will happen?"

Karai shrugged, before returning to her stretches. Ukemo furrowed her eyebrows together, mouth gaping.

_Karai never talks much, but I always thought she was shy..._

"Young mistress?" a voice came from the door. "Your parents request you to get ready and come down for breakfast."

"Okay, you can go," Karai hummed, standing up. "Ukemo, go get ready."

"Hmm?" Ukemo mumbled, looking up at Karai.

"You're still dressed in your night gown," Karai explained simply, smirking.

Ukemo looked down at her attire and squeaked, blushing red. "R-right!"

The brunette scurried off to her room and quickly put on her school uniform. After she was finished with her hair, she walked out of her room with her school bag. Karai was already waiting by the door, uniform on and gym bag in hand.

"You ready to go, Karai?" Ukemo asked, blinking up at her innocently.

"Hmm," Karai replied, nodding her head a bit.

The two headed down the stairs, together.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Academy Homeroom 1-A~**

Haruhi walked through the door of her homeroom with a couple of minutes before the tardy bell rang. She walked to her seat between the twins and sat down in her seat.

"Hey, Haruhi," the twins, who were already there, greeted her.

"Hey, guys," Haruhi stated back. "So are the girls that signed the contracts going to follow through with the conditions?"

"They have to," Kaoru replied, leaning forward in his chair.

"Otherwise, they'll get sued for not following them," Hikaru shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"I still don't think that Kyoya-senpai shouldn't have done that," Haruhi remarked, sighing. "He didn't do that with Bossa-Nova."

"Because he was making money for how Casanova was making a fool of himself in front of you," Hikaru explained, leaning back in his chair. "Which made the Moe fan go crazy."

"Plus, I think Kyoya-senpai made the contract _after _that incident," Kaoru added in.

Haruhi huffed. "Still, he didn't have to do that."

Suddenly, the students in their homeroom started whispering frantically. The three Hosts looked to the front of the room and saw the reason why. Mayumi and Naomi were holding hands while Mayumi placed a piece of paper in front of the teacher, who took it.

"Apparently, we have two students transferring into Class 1-A," the teacher explained, reading off the paper. "Students, this is Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama. Treat them with respect. You two may sit wherever you like."

"Yes, sensei," the Akiyama twins stated in unison, bowing.

The class watched as the twins sat in two empty desks by the windows. Mayumi sat in the front desk while Naomi sat behind her. They released their hands as they sat down. The two proceeded to talk to each other while the chatter returned to its regular octave and speed.

"How come they haven't acknowledge us?" Haruhi wondered out loud, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know, don't care," the twins beside replied in unison.

With the Akiyama twins, the sisters talked back and forth with each other.

"Do you think we should have acknowledge them?" Naomi asked eyes toward the three Hosts.

Mayumi huffed, rolling her eyes. "If we have done that, the girls would have gotten suspicious about how close we are to them and blah, blah, blah..."

Naomi sighed, looking away from the group. "Maybe you're right, but we'll need to go over to the Host Club after club hours."

"Yeah, but we have the auditions to worry about today," Mayumi informed her, smiling comfortingly.

Her smile was mirrored on her twin's face.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Academy Homeroom 2-A~**

"Are you sure that you're fine, Sakura?" Tenchi asked, looking worried at his girlfriend.

"Yes, Tenchi," Sakura sighed, smiling convincingly. "Don't worry..."

Tenchi sighed, smiling in reply. "I can't help but worry..."

Students, girls especially, watched the couple interact outside the homeroom of the girl. Tenchi had his arms around Sakura's waist while her hands rested on his shoulders. Some girls were swooning at Tenchi's statement to his girlfriend. Tenchi's smile grew into a smirk at this.

Tenchi leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear. "People are staring. Let's give them a show..."

"A teacher could see," Sakura whispered back, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend's behavior. "Since when do you want to be affectionate in public?"

"I just want a kiss..." Tenchi softly explained, frowning slightly. "Is that too much to ask?"

Sakura sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, since you ask for a kiss..." _Not really _"Alright."

Tenchi pulled with a satisfied grin on his face, and leaned in. Their lips touched lightly and the girls cooed about how cute the couple was. Tenchi tightened his grip around Sakura's waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Tamaki, who was with Kyoya, walked and stared at the couple in awe. He stopped and gestured for Kyoya to stop as well. He leaned in to whisper to Kyoya.

"So that's Sakura and her boyfriend? They're make a pretty couple," Tamaki stated, not noticing his friend's small glare at the couple. "Who is the boy anyway?"

Kyoya sighed, before explaining the boy. "Tenchi Fukui. Third year. Age: 18. President of the Debate Club. His father works for Sakura's father in his firm. The two had been dating for the past year."

"Do you think they will still be together after he graduates?" Tamaki asked, hopeful.

"I doubt it," Kyoya replied, watching in amusement as Tamaki's hope deflated. "Untaki seems like the type of girl that won't bother with a relationship even if the boy has moved on with his life."

"But she's going out with him..." Tamaki shakily pointed out.

"She's probably doing it because of her father," Kyoya explained, before noticing that he contradicted himself.

"But you just told me that his father works for her father," Tamaki pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Why would her father tell her to date if his father was already with the company in some way?"

Kyoya huffed, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Tamaki."

The two noticed that the couple had release each other and were panting slightly with a flush on their cheeks. Sakura and Tenchi exchanged a few words before going their separate ways. Tamaki and Kyoya followed Sakura into their home room, and sat in their regular seats. Sakura's seat was beside Kyoya's and that was unfortunate for the both of them. The two glared sharply at each other. At this point, Sakura had stopped panting and her cheeks were back to normal.

"Untaki, do you get all the exercise you need from working these lip muscles?"

"Do you strain yourself coming up with that, Ootori? Frankly, you being near at the top of the class has not permit you from coming up with something as simple-minded like that one..."

Kyoya growled while Sakura smirked. At that moment, the bell rang and home room began.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Academy Homeroom 3-A~**

Ukemo and Karai entered the homeroom that they were going to attend until they graduated: 3-A.

"Hey, Ukemo, Karai," a familiar voice caught the two's attention. They found Hani waving to them from a desk, with Mori in the next desk beside him. The two Hosts were surrounded by girls who just glared at the two girls.

Ukemo flinched back when the glares hit while Karai stood in place stoically. Ukemo looked down to the ground sadly before moving to two empty desks on the opposite side of the room away from Mori and Hani. Karai placed a piece of paper on the teacher's desk before following Ukemo and sitting beside her.

Before Hani could further acknowledge the two, the bell ring for homeroom to start.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

After club hours, the five girls arrived to start cleaning up the room while the Hosts watched as they worked. Naomi collected the dirty teacups and plates and handed them to Ukemo. From then, Ukemo washed the dishes carefully. After that, Mayumi collected the clean dishes from Ukemo and walked them over to Sakura who put them away properly. Karai swept the room with a broom and dust pan.

"Oh, this is so boring..."

"...watching them clean up," the Hitachiin twins stated.

"Well, it was Kyoya's idea to have them clean up the room after club hours," Tamaki pointed out.

"Yeah, but they were supposed to _help, _not actually do the cleaning themselves," Haruhi grumbled. _Damn rich people..._

"Don't question my motives," Kyoya warned, typing away on his computer. "Besides they're almost done."

"Must be tiring clean up," Hani commented, mouth full of cake. "Right, Takashi?"

"Mmm…" was the reply Hani received from his cousin.

"But we're still bored," the Hitachiin twins whined in unison.

"You know that we can hear you, right?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could help, you know," the Akiyama twins suggested in unison.

"There's no need," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. "You girls seemed to have it under control."

"Damn Ootori," Sakura growled underneath her breath.

Naomi found the last dirty dish and brought it to Ukemo. The process was repeated one more time before the four ladies were done. Karai was done with the sweeping and dumped the trash into the garbage bin from the dust pan. The Akiyama twins and Ukemo collapsed on couches nearby, exhausted. Sakura calmly sat down on a vacant chair, irritation in her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Karai followed in the same manner on a chair near the couch where Ukemo laid.

"Congratulations, ladies," Kyoya stated walking over to where they were with the rest of the Hosts. "You managed to finish cleaning the room in 30 minutes."

"Fan-fricking-tastic," the Akiyama twins sarcastically stated, glaring at the boy.

"How long do we have to do this?" Ukemo asked, eyes drooping a bit.

"Just until Haruhi is revealed as a girl," Hikaru replied with a smirk.

"Which will be probably at the end of her third year," Kaoru explained, with the same smirk as his brother.

The Akiyama twins groaned in unison while the Hitachiin twins snickered in response.

Kyoya heard typing on a computer and turned to find Sakura on her computer, typing away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyoya curtly asked, walking over to Sakura.

"Finishing the book report for Advanced Literature," Sakura explained, glaring from the corner of her eye.

"Isn't that the assignment we got today that isn't due until next week?" Tamaki asked, scratching his head.

The second year girl paused in her typing. "Yes," Sakura simply replied before resuming her typing.

Tamaki pouted before realizing something, turning toward the only commoner of the room. Tamaki dragged Haruhi away from the group, going on about "commoner stuff". Haruhi, though complaining in her mind, went along with Tamaki's plan.

Hani, spotting Ukemo, beamed before moving toward her. He had Mori sat down a cake on the table near her.

"Hey, Ukemo," Hani greeted, sitting beside the now-surprised girl.

"How do you know my name?" Ukemo asked, blinking in confusion.

"You're in my class so how could I not know it?" Hani replied, before chumping on some cake. "I thought that I would share my cake with you. Want to?"

Ukemo's cheek turned slightly pink before she beamed, nodding her head. She picked an already cut piece of cake, due to Mori, and started to devour it.

The Hitachiin twins looked as their only source of getting out of boredom was dragged away before settling on the Akiyama twins. Mayumi was behind Naomi, braiding her sister hair. The Hitachiins shared a smirk before heading over to the couch across the girls. The twin girls blinked before turning their attention.

"What do you guys want?" the Akiyama twins asked in unison.

"We're bored so..."

"...entertain us," the Hitachiin twins stated.

"How are we supposed to..."

"...entertain you?" the Akiyama twins asked.

"You play a game with us," the Hitachiin twins replied in unison.

"What game?" the Akiyama twins raised an eyebrow.

"The 'Which One is Hikaru' game," the twin boys responded in unison. "Where you have to guess which one is Hikaru."

"How are we supposed to guess when we've only known you for a day?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Backing from the challenge?" Hikaru smirked challengingly.

"No, we accept," Mayumi replied, thoughtfully. "But there's a chance we might get it wrong."

"You two wouldn't be the first," the boy twins pointed out nonchalantly.

"However, there's a chance we might get it right," the girl twins explained.

"You never know," the Hitachiins shrugged.

The Hitachiin twins had brought out the green hats and smirked at the girl twins.

"Ready?" the boy twins asked, about to place the green hats on their heads.

"Ready," the girl twins nodded.

The Hitachiin twins placed the hats on their heads, covering up where they part their hair. They switched themselves animatedly, reminding the girls of an anime. The boys stopped and beamed at the girls.

"Now which one is Hikaru?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

The Akiyama twins looked at the Hitachiin twins, thoughtful looks on their face. Mayumi pointed at the twin in front of her.

"Hikaru," she simply stated.

Naomi pointed at the twin in front of her, and stated in the same tone as her sister.

"Kaoru."

The Hitachiin twins smirked, "Wrong."

"No, we know we're right," the Akiyama twins smirked slightly.

"You girls are wrong~!" the boy twins sing-song.

"Think what you want..."

"...but we know and you know we got it right," the girl twins stated.

For the next 30 minutes, the Hosts and the girls bonded. Sakura was the first to leave, followed by Kyoya. The order of people leaving Music Room #3 was the same as the day before. Haruhi left the room with a thought,

_'Mom, this day has been tiring, but it was a good day. I wonder what the future for me and the Hosts with these girls...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Well, that's all until next time folks... Just remember to review...**

**~Luv, Flutejrp**


	3. Episode III

**Author's note(s): Hey, guys! So, I have been sick for the last few days and it sucks :P... But I was able to finish this chapter so Happy early Valentine's Day! ...remember the beta is Aihara Awayuki...**

**Story fact(s): This chapter and the next three chapter are filler chapter because its shows the girls in their clubs or an element of the club they're in. It's the Akiyama twins in this chapter. These chapters, I hope, will set this story different from any other Hostess story on this site. Plus, I didn't plan for this chapter to be release the week of Valentine's Day, but I'm glad it did. It features one of my favorite Shakespearean plays and it's a comedy, not tragedy. It's involves one of the first love square in literature, which are really two (right) triangles put together...**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I also don't own the play in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode III: A Midsummer Night Dream<strong>

**~OHSHC; Ouran Auditorium~**

"We need an idea for a play..."

The Theatre Club's president, third year Erisa Hayashi, paced in front of the members of the club. She had black, short hair and brown, honey eyes.

"Maybe we should do Shakespeare," one of Erisa's friends suggested.

"Yes, but we can't usually get enough people to come to our plays that are by him," Erisa explained, thinking about it. "Don't worry, we'll do it, but we need a way to promote it."

Then, the Akiyama twins entered from backstage, looking more irritated than ever.

Erisa paused in her pacing, looking at the twins. "Are the costumes organized?"

"Yes," the Akiyama twins replied in unison.

"Good, you can join us with the discussion," Erisa nodded, indicating the group.

The Akiyama twins joined them. The group continued with ways to promote the play that wouldn't include just posters of the play. Mayumi looked at Naomi, raising an eyebrow. Naomi stared back, mimicking her. They silently communicated through their thoughts.

_What if they get the Host Club involved? _

_More likely, Tamaki will turn it into a big deal._

_But still, it's an idea we could suggest..._

_Okay, go for it._

Naomi raised her hand silently. Erisa paused in whatever she was saying and indicated her to speak.

"What if we get the Host Club involved? They have a huge fan base and they promote themselves," Naomi explained, remembering what Haruhi talked about the other day.

"Think about it," Mayumi added her "two cents". "The Host Club gets roles in this play and more than likely, their fans will come to opening night, getting more money for the Theatre Club."

"Hmm..." Erisa hummed, tapping her finger on her chin. Then, she smirked, "That's a good idea. A first..." She walked away from the twins, "...from you two..."

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"You want us to what?" five distinct voices from the Hosts.

After club hours, the Theatre Club went over to the Host Club and explain the situation to them. Sakura, Ukemo, and Karai were already over there, helping clean them up.

"You heard me," Erisa huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "We want the Host Club involved with the production of the latest Ouran Academy Theatre Club's play."

"Princess Erisa," Tamaki stepped forward, smiling sheepishly. "Why would you need the Host Club involved in such a project?"

"Our plays needs more people to come on opening night to see them," Erisa explained, raising her head to his level. "Which will raise the club more money as well."

Mayumi and Naomi noticed that Ukemo was having trouble with the dishes. They snuck off from the group to help her, without drawing attention to themselves. The three get done in time for Erisa to say,

"By the way, if you don't like the idea, you can thank the troublesome twins in our group for suggesting it."

"Hmm?" the Akiyama twins blinked in confusion.

The Hosts repeated this action and exchanged looks with each other. Sakura, Ukemo, and Karai, who were sitting on a couch nearby after cleaning the room, did the same and exchanged looks with the other.

Kyoya stepped forward beside Tamaki. "We're not saying it's a bad idea," he paused to adjust his glasses, "It's just that what's in it for the Host Club if we agree to do this..."

Erisa's expression faltered with realization. A girl with long, golden-brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward. Her name was Arisu Nonaka, a third year and Vice President of the Theatre Club.

"How about 40% of the profits?" Arisu suggested, causing Erisa to raise an eyebrow. "We have a lot of costumes we'll use for the play, some of the girls are excellent makeup artists, and the parents of the Theatre Club cater for the food back stage. We hardly spend money, only for the scripts and/or arrangements for musicals. Besides, it will get free publicity of the Host Club that won't cost anything."

"Hmm..." Kyoya thought about it. "Very well. The Host Club will do the play with the Theatre Club and we'll agree to the deal of the promise of 40% of the profits."

Erisa and Tamaki shook on it.

"Now, you will need to come by tomorrow for us to bounce ideas off," Erisa explained, walking to the door with the Theatre Club, minus the Akiyama twins, "Also, we'll be rehearsing as soon as parts of the play are decided. Theatre Club, you all are dismiss."

The Theatre Club left, minus the Akiyama twins. The Hitachiin twins turned to smirk at the Akiyama twins.

"The troublesome twins suggested it, huh?" Kaoru repeated what Erisa had said.

"You two must really _love_ to suggest such an idea to your club," Hikaru commented, before he and his twin chuckled.

"Whatever," the Akiyama twins scoffed, crossing their arms.

"It was only thing we could think of," Mayumi rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Besides, you guys went for it," Naomi shrugged.

Tamaki popped up behind them, embracing them. "Oh, I'm just glad that you two are thinking of the Hosts! Even if you're not a part of the family, we will think of you as such!"

"Get your hands off of us, Tamaki-senpai!" the Akiyama twins yelled at him as he continued to coo and coddle them.

"Yeah, boss."

Suddenly, the girl twins were in the arms of the boy twins: Mayumi in Hikaru's and Naomi in Kaoru's.

"Don't you think that...

"...they should be embraced by the rest of the family?" the Hitachiins huffed, tightening their grip on the girl they were holding.

The Akiyamas looked at the other and smirked, thinking of an idea. Each Akiyama twin wrapped their arms up the back and placed their hands on the shoulders of the Hitachiin twin holding them, hugging them back.

"Actually, we prefer to..."

"...be embraced by you two than Tamaki-senpai," the Akiyama twins giggled.

Tamaki gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. "Why? Oh, why Mayumi and Naomi must you choose _them _over _ME_?! The shady twins!"

"Oh, calm down, you idiot," Sakura stated out loud, typing her computer.

"Oh, no matter," Tamaki sighed, collecting himself. "At least, I can hug Sak-"

"Think about touching me and I'll kill you where you stand," Sakura warned, pausing to send a death glare in Tamaki's direction.

Tamaki turned white, before flopping to the ground.

"Is he dead?"

**~OHSHC; Ouran Auditorium~**

The next day, the Host Club met with the Theatre Club during club hours. The Host Club cancelled the club meeting for the day. In meetings between plays, the club members would be sitting in the seats near the stage with the President and the Vice president on the stage. Both Clubs' Presidents and Vice Presidents sat on the stage with their members in the seats near the stage.

"So, what play do you guys want to do?" Tamaki asked, smiling brightly.

"We planned on doing one of Shakespeare's plays," Erisa replied, to which Tamaki stood up.

"Oh, how about the tragedy, _Hamlet_? 'To be, or not to be-that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings-"

"Actually, we're going to with a Shakespearean comedy," Erisa interrupted the well-known speech.

"We did a tragedy last we perform Shakespeare," Arisu added, smiling innocently with a clipboard.

"We're going to put on Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_," Erisa explained, facing the members in the audience. She smirked triumphantly, chuckling, "I'm going to play one of the main two girls involved in the love square. Who do you think I should play? Hermia or Helena?"

"Actually, Erisa," Arisu spoke up, "I think you should play Titania instead."

The smirk fall from Erisa's face and a frown replaced it. "Why?"

"I just think that since the last play you were the star of it," Arisu explained carefully, "so I believe someone else should be the stars. But Titania is still a big part."

"But she falls in love with a donkey," Erisa huffed, glaring at her Vice President while her statement gained some snickers from the audience.

"Correction: An actor whose head is turn into that of a donkey," Arisu clarified, smiling innocently.

"It might as well be the same," Erisa sighed, rubbing the sides of her forehead. "So, Miss Nonaka, who do you think should play Hermia and Helena?"

"Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama," Arisu replied, indicating said twins in the audience.

Silence filled the room as the clubs' members took in the information. The said twins were shocked and looked at each other with hope-filled smiles. However, those smiles disappeared when they heard laughter. They glared at the only one laughing.

The laughter turned out to be from Erisa. "Those two? Now, I know you're kidding! Hahaha! There's no way you would cast these first years to play big parts! Hahaha!"

"Erisa, I'm serious," Arisu stated seriously.

Erisa stopped laughing. "Why give first years, much less those two, major parts of a play?"

"They have the Script Gift," Arisu replied.

"What's the Script Gift?" Hani asked, innocently which made some of the females in the room fawn over him.

"The Script Gift is a term I came up with. It's the gift of being able to memorize a script and recite it perfectly," Arisu explained, before turning to Erisa. "I've noticed that every time the twins are given a script since they've came to Ouran, they have been to memorize it and perform it perfectly. Remember the last time we had auditions? They were able to do just that and _everyone_, minus the Host Club, saw it, didn't you guys?" Mumbled agreements from the Theatre Club and nods were seen. "I think they should be able to play major roles like Hermia and Helena."

"Well, it's more a club anyway so let's take a vote," Erisa scoffed, turning the members of the audience. "Who thinks that I should play one of the roles: Hermia and Helena, and _not _the twins _suggested_ by our _Vice _President? All in favor, raise your hand." Erisa raised hers.

However, she was the only one because no one else raised their hand. Erisa huffed, putting down her hand.

"All in favor in letting the Akiyama twins play Hermia and Helena while Erisa plays Titania, raise your hand," Arisu chuckled, raising her hand.

Most of the audience's hands were up for the favor. In the end, the rest of the parts were passed out. The Hosts got roles as well: Tamaki as Oberon, Kyoya as Theseus, Hikaru and Kaoru as Lysander and Demetrius, Hani as Puck, Haruhi as Peaseblossom, and Mori as Tom Snout. The rest of the roles were given to the Theatre Club with Arisu playing Hippolyta and so on.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Auditorium~**

The next week after that, rehearsals for the play had started. At the moment, one of the Akiyama twins and one of the Hitachiin twins were playing out the first couple of the play from the first act, scripts in hand.

"'How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale'?" 'Lysander' asked, embracing 'Hermia' with a hand on her cheek. "'How chance the roses there do fade so fast'?" He placed a kiss on her brow.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well," 'Hermia' wiped out at her eyes. "Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."

Haruhi, along with the rest of the Hosts and various Theatre Club members, sat in the audience and noticed something... out of place. She walked over to Arisu and whispered what she noticed.

'Lysander' wiped away 'Hermia's 'tears'. "Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,-"

"Cut!" Arisu yelled, interrupting the scene. "Haruhi has brought it to my attention that the right twin is not playing the right role."

"What?" filled the auditorium along with confusion murmurs.

"It was decided that Mayumi would play Hermia while Hikaru would play Lysander," Erisa explained rolling her eyes. "The actors onstage are Naomi and Kaoru. Get out here, Mayumi and Hikaru!"

Said people came onto the stage, looking surprised.

"You guys decided to do the old switch-a-roo, too?" Hikaru asked, shockingly as he was handed the script by his brother.

"Eh, seemed like fun," Mayumi shrugged, grabbing the script from her sister's hand. "Plus, we were bored."

"Positions...and action."

"'How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale'?" 'Lysander' asked, embracing 'Hermia' with a hand on her cheek. "'How chance the roses there do fade so fast'?" He placed a kiss on her brow.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well," 'Hermia' wiped out at her eyes. "Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes."

'Lysander' wiped away 'Hermia's 'tears'. "Ay me!," 'Lysander' released himself from 'Hermia', "for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,-"

"O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low" sighed 'Hermia'.

"Or else misgraffed in respect of years,-" listed 'Lysander'.

"O spite! too old to be engaged to young." 'Hermia' commented, covering her mouth.

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,-" 'Lysander' told her.

"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes." 'Hermia' imputed

"Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, Making it momentany as a sound, Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightning in the collied night, That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth, And ere a man hath power to say 'Behold!' The jaws of darkness do devour it up: So quick bright things come to confusion." 'Lysander' explained, shaking his head.

"If then true lovers have been ever cross'd, It stands as an edict in destiny: Then let us teach our trial patience, Because it is a customary cross, As due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs, Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers." 'Hermia' suggested, grabbing 'Lysander's' arm

"A good persuasion: therefore, hear me, Hermia," 'Lysander' agreed, nodding his head. "I have a widow aunt, a dowager Of great revenue, and she hath no child: From Athens is her house remote seven leagues; And she respects me as her only son. There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee; And to that place the sharp Athenian law Cannot pursue us. If thou lovest me then, Steal forth thy father's house to-morrow night; And in the wood, a league without the town, Where I did meet thee once with Helena, To do observance to a morn of May, There will I stay for thee."

"My good Lysander!" 'Hermia' exclaimed excitedly, "I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow, By his best arrow with the golden head, By the simplicity of Venus' doves, By that which knitteth souls and prospers loves, And by that fire which burn'd the Carthage queen, When the false Troyan under sail was seen, By all the vows that ever men have broke, In number more than ever women spoke, In that same place thou hast appointed me, Tomorrow truly will I meet with thee."

"Keep promise, love. Look, here comes Helena," 'Lysander' pointed offstage.

"Cut! That's a good scene," Erisa yelled, looking through the script. "Now, I want Demetrius and Helena to rehearse Act II, Scene I."

'Lysander' and 'Hermia' swapped the scripts with 'Demetrius' and 'Helena' as they went backstage. 'Demetrius' entered the stage in a frantic stride with 'Helena' nearly on his toes.

"I love thee not, therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and fair Hermia? The one I'll slay, the other slayeth me. Thou told'st me they were stolen unto this wood; And here am I," 'Demetrius' stopped with 'Helena' a few feet in-between them, "and wode within this wood, Because I cannot meet my Hermia. Hence, get thee gone, and follow me no more."

"You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant; But yet you draw not iron, for my heart Is true as steel,"' Helena' clutched at her chest, "leave you your power to draw, And I shall have no power to follow you."

'Demetrius' raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I entice you? do I speak you fair? Or, rather, do I not in plainest truth Tell you, I do not, nor I cannot love you?"

While the scene played out, Tamaki and Kyoya commented on the play itself.

"Poor Helena," Tamaki sighed, shaking his head. "She's in love with a man that doesn't love her back."

"Well, he ends up falling in love with her later in Act IV," Kyoya explained, looking at Erisa suspiciously.

"Oh, he does?" Tamaki beamed, clutching his heart. "Hang in there, Helena. Love will come your way soon."

As Tamaki said this, Kyoya noticed a sinister smirk on her lips as she watch the scene before her.

_Hmmm..._ Kyoya thought with a raised eyebrow. _Very interesting..._

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"I'm sorry, princesses. We have run out of time for today. Remember that tomorrow we have rehearsal with the Theatre Club for the play premiring in a couple of weeks so we won't be meeting."

For the next few weeks, the Hosts would meet with the Theatre Club for rehearsals on every other day while they held the Host Club on the other days. At this point, Tamaki and the Hosts promoted the play as much they could to their guests. As far as they knew, the guests were excited, especially Renge. As for the contracted girls, Kyoya had notified them when to come in to clean the Host Room and when to not.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The week after rehearsals started and on a day when the Host Club had guests over, the girls had as usual came by after club hours to clean the Hosts Room. After they had finished, the group dispersed to their own activities. Kyoya sat by Sakura as she typed on her laptop for the Debate competition that would be coming up that weekend.

"Untaki, what do you know about a Miss Erisa Hayashi?" Kyoya asked, coolly.

"Why, Ootori? Out of steam to search for yourself?" Sakura remarked, with a chuckle.

Kyoya gritted his teeth briefly before calming down. "No, I just need a second opinion. The person in question was acting questionably the week of the first meeting between the Host Club and the Theatre Club."

Kyoya heard. "Erisa Hayashi: 17, 3-A, daughter of Tomoe Hayashi who owns theaters on the continent and Riko Hayashi who is a famous Japanese actress and singer."

The Ootori third son raised an eyebrow, looking at her. To which she responded with, "You asked, I delivered."

Kyoya shook his head, sighing. He went back to thinking.

"Why did you need this information?" Sakura asked, continuing to type on her laptop.

"It's like I said. She was acting questionably in our meeting when she found out that the Akiyama twins had received bigger roles than what she received."

"It could be that she hate actors that used to be commoners," Sakura remarked, catching his attention.

"What?" Kyoya asked, turning to her.

Sakura shut down her laptop and slapped it close. "Every day at lunch, the Debate Club sits near the Theatre Club so I often pick up a few from their table. Erisa talks, well more like rants, about hating actors who started out as commoners. She hates them since an actress beat her mother out of the major lead of a big movie deal. The actress who beat her mother started out as a commoner."

Kyoya nodded, taking all the information. "Hmm...It makes sense. The Akiyama twins used to commoners before their father become a diplomat. But I catch her smirking every time they're on stage when she's not performing."

"Maybe she's planning something that will sabotage the twins' performance," Sakura pondered, holding her chin. "At any point in the play, are Mayumi and Naomi on the stage by themselves?"

Kyoya thought about it, before coming up with, "Well, there is a short scene where their characters are onstage. In Act III, scene II right after Lysander and Demetrius, which is Hikaru and Kaoru, walked off to fight over Naomi's character, Helena."

"Ah, Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, huh?" Sakura smiled aimlessly, before getting back to the task at hand. "What you could do is get some flowers, place a voice recorder in it, and put the vase in the dressing room backstage, wait about two days to a week before collecting the voice recorder and see if you get anything from Erisa."

"Not a bad idea, actually," Kyoya smirked, before realizing he had done it before. "Wait, that sounds like what I did with the Newspaper Club."

"Then, you're dumb enough not to think of it as soon as you saw her smirk," Sakura smirked, and her response was a snarl from Kyoya.

**~OHSHC; Dressing Room~**

There was a vase-filled bouquet found later that week in the dressing room on the mirror table with a note that read,

_Good luck on the show for opening night! _

_Signed, anonymous_

About two days after its discovery, Erisa sat near it, brushing her hair. She hummed and her two with her noticed the strange mood surrounding her.

"Erisa?"

"Why are acting more happy than usual?"

Erisa paused in her brushing, sighing, and "Because I have a way to humiliate the Akiyama twins during opening night."

"How?"

"During that brief moment when it's just the two of them onstage, a whole bunch of rotten fruits and veggies will come down on them and everyone in the audience will see, including their parents."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I _hate _actors that used to be commoners like the Akiyama twins and just like actress who took the role right from under my mother's feet."

The three left after that conversation. About two hours later, a figure came into the dressing room. He removed the bouquet from the vase and grabbed the voice recorder from the bottom of the vase. He placed the bouquet back in the vase and left the room, recording device in hand.

**~OHSHC; Mysterious Locations~**

"I can't believe you called me to be here just to see what she said."

"Well, it was your idea to use it this way."

"An idea that was yours originally, but couldn't think of it at the time..."

"Quiet! Listen..."

Silence.

"Well, that's interesting. We have to stop this."

"We could blackmail her _before _the show."

"No, I have a better idea."

**~OHSHC; Ouran Auditorium~**

Soon, opening night had arrived and it was a full house. Family members of the Theatre Club came as well as the families of the Host Club. Sakura, Ukemo, and Karai were among the girls in the audience.

At the right time, the curtain raised to signal the start of the play. Kyoya, Arisu, and a few more actors entered the stage in full costume.

'Theseus' cleared his throat, before speaking, "Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour Draws on apace; four happy days bring in Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, Like to a step-dame or a dowager Long withering out a young man revenue."

With that, the play began.

_About Three Acts and one scene later..._

'Hermia', 'Helena', 'Lysander', and 'Demetrius' were onstage in costume. 'Hermia' was blonde with light blue eyes. 'Helena' was raven-haired with deep blue eyes while 'Demetrius' was the same hair color with eyes of forest-green tint. 'Lysander' was a brunette with light brown eyes. The two girls were in the middle of the two arguing.

'Helena' glared at 'Hermia'. "O, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; And though she be but little, she is fierce."

'Hermia' glared right back. "'Little' again! nothing but 'low' and 'little'! Why will you suffer her to flout me thus? Let me come to her."

'Lysander' stepped forward, directing his stern gaze at her. "Get you gone, you dwarf; You minimus, of hindering knot-grass made; You bead, you acorn."

'Demetrius' rolled his eyes, pushing 'Lysander' away from 'Hermia'. "You are too officious In her behalf that scorns your services. Let her alone: speak not of Helena; Take not her part; for, if thou dost intend Never so little show of love to her, Thou shalt aby it."

'Lysander' glared at Demetrius. "Now she holds me not; Now follow, if thou darest, to try whose right, Of thine or mine, is most in Helena."

'Demetrius' nodded his head in agreement. "Follow! nay, I'll go with thee, cheek by jole."

The two left the stage.

Backstage, Erisa waited for the trap she had set up for the twins to go off. Onstage, 'Hermia' and 'Helena' glared at each other.

"You, mistress, all this coil is 'long of you: Nay, go not back." 'Hermia' pointed where 'Helena' was standing.

'Helena' shook her head. "I will not trust you, I, Nor longer stay in your curst company. Your hands than mine are quicker for a fray, My legs are longer though, to run away."

She exited the stage.

'Hermia' huffed, crossing her arms. "I am amazed, and know not what to say."

She followed 'Helena's' example.

Backstage, Erisa was baffled when she didn't hear what she was expected. The rest of the scene went on. The curtains closed just after Honey as Puck stated, "The man shall have his mare again, and all shall be well," and the intermission was called.

Erisa was shocked to find the Akiyama twins spotless and without the rotten fruits and vegetables that she had set up on their clothes. She shook it off and focused on her role as Titania.

_About two acts later..._

'Puck' smiled as he adressed the audience, "If we shadows have offended,Think but this, and all is mended, That you have but slumber'd here While these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, No more yielding but a dream, Gentles, do not reprehend: if you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, If we have unearned luck Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, We will make amends ere long; Else the Puck a liar call; So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends."

He bowed before the curtains closed. The audience applauded with claps, shouts, and cheers. The curtain opened to reveal the cast bowing to their audience.

**~OHSHC; Dressing Room~**

Erisa glared at two workers about an hour later.

"You two were supposed to drop rotten fruits and veggies on the characters Hermia and Helena when they were the _only _ones onstage."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hayashi."

"We were told not to do that."

"By who?" Erisa asked, crossing her arms.

"By me," a voice rang behind her.

"And me," another followed.

Erisa turned around to found Kyoya, in a white buttoned-up shirt and black slacks, and Sakura, in a black halter gown.

"Kyoya? And...Sakura Untaki?" Erisa gasped, raising an eyebrow. "Why? How did you two find about this?"

"This," Kyoya replied, waving around the voice recorder.

"You should really check your bouquets," Sakura commented, smirking. "I hear that they can hear _and _record everything that said near them."

Erisa started to panic as the two went on with 'causal' conversation.

"Now, Miss Untaki, what should we do with this?" Kyoya asked, indicating the recorder.

"Well, we could send the file to the Theatre Club and get Miss Hayashi removed from her Presidency of the club, Mr. Ootori," Sakura suggested, smirking. "What do you think?"

"I was thinking of send the file to her parents and have them duel out her punishment, Miss Untaki," Kyoya replied, smirking as well.

"Please, don't," Erisa begged, sweating slightly. "I'll do anything."

Kyoya and Sakura smirked at each other before turning to Erisa

"Then, we'll keep this," Kyoya explained, pocketing the device.

"Until the Akiyama twins _quit_ the Theatre Club, you will think twice about how to treat them," Sakura warned, staring sternly. "We won't hesitate to do both of those options and sending them if we hear one word of a complaint from Mayumi and Naomi. Agreed?"

Erisa nodded vigorously, before watching the two leave.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Tamaki, you were brilliant as Oberon!"

"Kyoya, you played Theseus amazingly!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two made a daring Lysander and Demetrius!"

"Hani, you were adorable as Puck!"

"Mori, you made a strong Tom Snout!"

"Haurhi, you played a cute Peaseblossom!"

The guests were complimenting the Hosts on their performance. They 'fangirl'ed and squealed about the most little of moments that happened in the play. Soon, the Hosts were sending off their guests and the five girls came by to clean up the room.

"Here, this is from Arisu. She said that it was 40% of the total profits," Mayumi explained as she gave an envelope to Kyoya.

"By the way, Erisa was acting weird today, Mayumi," Naomi commented as she started collecting dishes.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too, Naomi," Mayumi agreed, as she walked to the sink.

"Wonder why?" the two stated in unison.

Smirks appeared on Kyoya's and Sakura's face.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Sorry if there wasn't any pairing moments other than the HitachiinsxAkiyamas and KyoyaxSakura... I promise there will be more of those in future chapters. That's all I have to say really... Oh, review, my lovelies!**

**~Luv, Flutejrp**


	4. Episode IV

**Author's Note(s): Hey, guys... I have nothing to say... Beta is Aihara Awayuki...**

**Story fact(s): It's Ukemo's filler chapter... Shortest chapter so far...**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode IV: Ukemo's Bake-off<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Ukemo, I hear about this bake-off you're involved in. What's going on with that?"

Two weeks after the play, the Hosts and the others were spending time, relaxing. Haruhi had heard the news of a bake-off from a girl in her literature class.

Ukemo perked up in her seat. "Oh, well, it started out like this..."

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Ukemo," the club president, Ichiha Sharaki, exclaimed, coming by said girl. Ichiha was a third year with crimson eyes and black hair held back by a ponytail. _

_"Hi, Ichiha," Ukemo beamed up to her. "What can I help with?"_

_"Oh, I have an idea," Ichiha replied, waving her hand dismissively. "How about a bake-off?"_

_"A bake-off?" Ukemo blinked, smile turning into a frown._

_"Yes, between you and me," Ichiha responded, gesturing between the two of them. "For fun."_

_"Okay," Ukemo shrugged, pondering the idea._

_"Great," Ichiha smiled, walking off._

_Flashback over_

"...and that's that," Ukemo shrugged, taking a bite of her cake. Karai sat beside her, reading a book.

"To me, that's sounds suspicious, Ukemo," 'Naomi' hummed, laying in her sister's lap while playing a video game. "Urgh, No fair, Kaoru!" She glared at the said twin laying in his brother's lap while playing the same video game.

'Kaoru' chuckled, smirking, "I'd have to agree with her."

"As do I," 'Hikaru' nodded, watching his brother.

"As do I," 'Mayumi' sang, also watching her sister.

"Well, I'm excited for it, whether you four agree or not," Ukemo huffed, before chomping on her cake.

"Me too," Hani beamed, nodded his head. "It turns out I'll be a judge in the contest. Ichiha asked me to be."

Ukemo paused in her cake eating when she heard that. "Really?" she squeaked, getting nervous.

"Yep, but don't worry," Hani smiled, reassuringly. "I'm sure your cake will be delicious as ever. Right, Takashi?"

"Hmm," Mori grunted, nodded his head.

Hani turned serious for a second. "But I'll have to be fair." Then, he smiled once again, "Kay?"

Ukemo giggled cutely, "Okay." before going back to her cake.

"Damnit, Naomi!"

"Serves you right, Kaoru~!"

"Switch back, you four!" Haruhi exclaimed sternly, knowing that the two sets of twin had swapped again.

"Aw, but Haruhi~!" The two twins whined, pouting at her. "That's boring~!"

"It's getting old," Haruhi sighed, face-palming.

"I wonder who the other judge is going to be," Tamaki stated, thinking about it.

"One can wonder," Kyoya commented, typing on his computer. He paused briefly, looking around. "Where's Sakura? She was just here a second ago."

"Said something about meeting with her boyfriend to go home," Haurhi replied, thinking back.

"Yeah, she helped us clean before leaving, though," Ukemo explained, gulping down another bite full of cake.

"Of course," Kyoya nodded, turning back to his laptop.

**~OHSHC; Home Ec. Kitchen~**

Soon, the day of the bake-off came and Ukemo learned something that made her more nervous than she already was.

"What?" Ukemo exclaimed shockingly, blinking at Ichiha.

"Tatsuya Tsutsumi will be the other judge of our bake-off," Ichiha explained, smiling. "Problem?"

"Yes, that's my family's company's rival," Ukemo shrieked, waving her arms around animatedly.

"Oh," Ichiha blinked, before shrugged. "Oops." She turned away, before a smirk tug on her lips.

Ukemo started to panic before she heard a chorus of male voices.

"Hey, Ukemo!"

Said girl turned to see the Host Club and their guests. She walked over to them, with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ukemo asked, frown on her lips.

"We thought that we'd give you support," Tamaki replied, smile on his lips.

Ukemo looked uneasy at the guests that were anxiously staring at her. She pointed at them, indicating them.

"And the guests wanted to see Hani eat cakes," Kyoya smoothly explained, earning a nod.

"Best of luck, Ukemo-senpai," the guests bowed to her in unison.

"Thanks, I think," Ukemo replied, tilting her head in confusion.

_Oh, she's adorable, _the guests thought.

"I can't wait to try out your cake, Ukemo," Hani beamed, popping next to her. "Is it one of your family's recipes that you made yourself?"

Ukemo shook her head, "No, it's my...own..." She started to panic inwardly again when she saw a medium-height, elderly-looking man. He had a thick mustache and goatee and piercing green eyes that remind Ukemo of a snake. He wore a white button-up shirt and black trousers. This was who Ukemo was afraid of and the reason why she was panicking: Tatsuya Tsutsumi, the owner and director of 'Flower Treats', rival to her family company 'Kui Delights'.

"Hello, Miss Kuisumi," Mr. Tsutsumi bowed to her still form.

"Hi, mister Tsutsumi," Ukemo replied softly, bowing to him in return.

"Weren't aware that you were in this competition," Mr. Tsutsumi huffed, standing straight. "My niece, Ichiha, just asked me to judge this bake-off." Ukemo froze while still bowing to him. "I'll just have to be fair. I am a gentlemen after all. Good luck to you." He walked away from the group.

"Ukemo?" Hani voiced, noticing her frozen state. "Ukemo?"

"Who was that guy?" Kaoru asked, looked at the direction the man.

"Tatsuya Tsutsumi, he runs a dessert company that rivals' Ukemo's family company," Kyoya explained, also looking in the same direction, along with the other hosts. "Also, his niece is Ichiha Sharaki, the Club President of the Baking Club."

"That seems too convenient for Ichiha," Hikaru commented, suspiciously.

The hosts heard a squeak, and turned to find Ukemo back in upright position, clutching her blushing cheek. Hani stood beside her, beaming satisfied.

"That did the trick," Hani giggled cutely. "I hope the bake-off starts soon..."

_He just kissed me! _Ukemo thought frantically. _Granted on the cheek, but still. How can he still be calm about it?_

Ukemo felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look to see her foster sister. "Karai? What are you doing here? What about your club for the day?"

"I came here to support you," Karai explained, surprising the Host Club. It was the first time that they had her spoke a sentence. "Just like any sister would support a sister." Karai ruffled Ukemo's hair, smiling softly as her foster sister whined about her messed-up hair.

"Alright, if I may have everyone's attention," a girl from the Baking Club spoke up. "We have the cakes already baked and sliced for the bake-off." She gestured to two three-tiered cake on a table. One cake was a dark brown, almost black with icing ruffles delicately covering it. The other was a white pastel cake that was smooth with a large iced strawberry on the top tier.

"All that is needed is the judges we have here to taste them and they give their input and make a decision. We have third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka of Ouran Academy and Tatsuya Tsutsumi, the owner/director of 'Flower Treats'." She gestured to the said man that appeared next to the table. "Now, let the cake-tasting of the bake-off begin!"

With that, a slice of each cake were placed on a plate and presented to the judges. Hani ate his two pieces faster than Tatsuya Tsutsumi, but he still took his own time to judge the cakes carefully. After they were done, the same girl from before came up to the two.

"So what do you think about the cakes they were served?" the girl asked, before looking at Hani. "Hani-senpai?"

Hani adopted a serious critic-face. "Both cakes are delicious. Whoever baked the strawberry cake must really know me because I love strawberry very much. The chocolate cake is very rich in texture and very moist. If given the option, I would choose both cakes. However, the cakes have their flaws. The strawberry cake while delicious is a cake that's overused and can be quite bland. The chocolate cake is very rich and delicious as well, but the flavor is _too _sweet. That's all I have to say."

The girl nodded, turning to Tatsuya. "Tsutsumi-san?"

"I'll have to agree with my fellow judge: the cakes are delicious. I would serve both in my company, but one of the contestants is the daughter of my company's rival. The strawberry cake is overdone, but that doesn't take away its taste. The chocolate is rich and moist, but the flavor is too sweet. I don't mind sweets, but I don't like treats that are too sweet."

"Okay, they have judge and critic the cakes," the girl told the audience, before turning back to the judges. "Of these two cake, which would you choose?"

"I would choose the strawberry cake," Tatsuya replied, gesturing to the said cake. "Simply because the chocolate cake is too sweet to me."

"Hani-senpai? Which cake would you choose?"

The room grew suspended as Hani tapped his chin in thought. Ukemo grasped her foster sister's hand in anticipation, holding her breath.

"While my favorite kind of cake is strawberry, I really like the chocolate cake," Hani commented, smiling. "I can tell that whoever made that cake worked really hard in making it."

The girl scratched her head in confusion. "It seems that we have a tie. What do you want to do, Ichiha-senpai?"

Said girl tapped her chin, "We could have a set of other judges try the cakes and choose that way."

"But where would we get such judges?" Ukemo asked, stepping forward.

"I know a few chefs that might the judging better and more fair," Tatsuya pointed out, pulling out his phone. "I'll just make a few calls."

"Then it's settled: we'll redo the bake-off this Friday and have three judges the cake, instead of two," Ichiha explained, before gesturing to the cakes. "Now, you are free to enjoy the cakes."

The Hosts' guests scurried off to try the cake. The Hosts hanged back to talk to Ukemo and Karai. Unknowingly to everyone, Ichiha smirked darkly.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Goodbye, ladies~," Tamaki sang, waving at the last guest as they walked out.

For the Hosts Club, they were cosplaying Ancient Rome, wearing togas over tunics. On their feet, they wore sandals.

"I say men, that was a success, wouldn't say?" Tamaki smiled, proud of them, mostly himself however.

"Boss, that's what you say after every time we cosplay," the Hitachiin twins remarked boredly in unison, sending Tamaki into his woe corner.

Soon, the five, expected girls came through the door. The Akiyama twins smirked when they saw the togas on the Hosts.

"Ancient Rome?" they asked in unison.

"Yep," the Hitachiin replied in unison.

The girls, including Haruhi, helped clean the room and were done within ten minutes. Sakura slipped out as soon as this happened, something that Kyoya had noticed that was happening more frequently.

"Ukemo, will you tell me which cake was yours?" Hani asked, pouting at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell until after the official winner is announced tomorrow," Ukemo replied, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry, all will revealed."

"Oh," Hani whined, pouting. "

"Good luck, Ukemo-senpai~!"

"Thank you! I'll need it tomorrow..."

**~OHSHC; Mysterious Location~**

"You're saying that if we chose this cake you'll pay us how much?"

"You heard me. You must choose this cake, though in order to receive every cent. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam."

**~OHSHC; Home Ec. Kitchen~**

The three judges happened to be some of the top chefs in the city of Bunkyo, including some of the middle class chefs. They had tasted the cakes that looked the same as the cakes used a few days before. The crowd was the same as before except with the addition of Sakura and the Akiyama twins and the absence of Tatsuya Tsutsumi.

The same girl who hosted the last time came forward. "The judges will now make their decision. Judge 1?"

"The strawberry cake."

"Judge 2?"

"The chocolate cake."

"Another tie? Well, Judge 3, it comes down to your decision. Which cake is better?"

Suspense. Breaths held. Bodies tense.

"The strawberry cake."

The girl breathed, "Contestants, come and claim your cake." She seemed to be disappointed with the result.

Ichiha and Ukemo walked up to the table that had the cakes. Ichiha stood in front of the strawberry cake while Ukemo stood in front of the chocolate cake.

The crowd gasped at the results. Some had their mouths gaping while others covered theirs. The rest looked on with sympathetic frowns. However, the Hosts and the other girls, especially Karai, looked worried at the tears on Ukemo's face.

Ichiha offered her hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but this was all in good fun, right?"

"Right."

_3...2...1..._ Karai counted off in her head.

Ukemo ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. The Hosts and other girls started to go after her. Karai stopped them, however.

"Let me do it. I'm her sister," Karai simply stated, before running after Ukemo.

A moment or two passed before anyone said anything.

"Poor Ukemo-senpai..."

Hani pouted, before a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up and read it. It seemed to be a recipe and in Ukemo's handwriting.

"Black Chocolate Cake," it read.

This sparked an idea in Hani's head.

**~OHSHC; Home Ec. Kitchen~**

The weekend was a depressed one for Ukemo. She cried until she cried no more. She baked with a delay in it.

The same girl that had announced the bake-off came up to her. "Ukemo-senpai, I'm sorry about what happened. But I think you _should _have won. Your cake was delicious."

"Thanks," Ukemo mechanically replied, "You should enjoy it while it lasted because I'm not making anymore."

"Oh," the girl dejected, "I wish you wouldn't give it up."

Suddenly, Karai busted through the door. Ukemo and the girl flinched as well as a few other people in the room. Karai plucked Ukemo up and threw her over her shoulder gently.

"Where are we going, Karai?" Ukemo asked, blinking.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

Soon, Ukemo was plopped on the floor in front of the doors. She blinked, before looking up at Karai.

"What's going on?" Ukemo asked, frowning cutely.

"Open it," Karai replied simply.

When Ukemo did, she was met with the Hosts and their guests eating a familiar cake. Ukemo gapped at the scene.

"But how?" Ukemo asked quietly.

"Hey, Ukemo," Hani waved at her.

Soon, the Hosts had gathered around the third-year girl coming into the room.

"Your cake is pretty popular with the guests," Kyoya remarked, being one of the people not eating the cake. "I never been one for sweets though."

"How?" Ukemo asked, coming to the Hosts.

"When you ran out of the room Friday, you dropped the recipe you had made," Haruhi explained, smiling gently. "Hani-senpai found it and came up with the idea of serving your cake to the guests."

"But who made the cake?" Ukemo asked, remembering that the boys ordered their cakes.

"We called a couple of special chefs to do that," Tamaki replied, indicating to the two adults.

Ukemo gasped when she saw that it was her parents. Her parents smiled, donning chef outfits. She had tears of joy in her eyes and ran over to her parents, embracing them.

"We got a call from the Haninozuka heir saying that this recipe was made by you," Okito explained, placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

"We tried it out and tweaked it to where it didn't taste as sweet as it did before," Amika continued for her husband. "That was the main issue with it. We can see what you were trying to do."

"After that, we made it and it was a success and victory to us," Okito smiled, presenting a piece of cake to Ukemo.

"We deemed the cake, 'Kui Delights' worthy," Amika stated, earning a surprise look from her daughter. "That's right, honey. It's officially a Kui Delight now. Black Chocolate Cake."

"And it was Mitsukuni Haninozuka that called you, right?" Ukemo asked, wanting it to be confirmed.

"Yes, he's such a nice boy," Amika replied, patting her daughter's head.

Ukemo nodded, smiling softly. She walked over to Hani, who didn't know that she was coming over. When she got close enough, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, surprising him.

"Huh?" Hani turned to face Ukemo.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," Ukemo stated, smiling at him.

"Oh, you're welcome," Hani beamed.

The guests squealed at the adorableness of the two, deafening several eardrums.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Again, nothing to say... Either than...**

**...review...**

**~Luv, Flutejrp**


	5. Episode V

**Author's note(s): Hey, guys! It's been about a month since my last update! Yay for fast update! For me anyways... Also, Happy early Mother's day and guess what? I graduate in about 12 days from high school! Then, it's off to school to pursue a degree in theatre! Awesome, right? Oh, the beta for this story is Aihara Awayuki!**

**Story fact(s): It's Karai's chapter, only one more to go before we get to an actual plot-filled chapter, instead of filler chapters. This chapter has terms that are actually Judo techniques. To be honest, I don't know how a Judo match goes so please don't criticize the fight. Also, Kaisei Academy is an actual school in Japan, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode V: A Host's Admirer Challenge<strong>

**~OHSHC; Local Sports Dojo~**

_Thump!_

Karai panted as her opponent went down before pinning said opponent.

"Pin!" the referee exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the mat. "Victory goes to Saito of Ouran Academy!"

Karai and her opponent stood up and shook hands with the other. They nodded in acknowledgement and walked to their respectable teams.

"Great job, Saito!" the kendo sensei patted her on the back. "You've got a match coming up in an hour against Kaisei Academy. Rest up, okay?"

Karai nodded and the sensei walked off. She walked over to the bench and sat on it. The third-year girl leaned back against the wall and sighed, relaxing. Then, a bottle of water was dangling in front of her face. Karai looked to see that water was offered by Mori and took it.

"Thank you," Karai mumbled, twisted the cap off and sipped.

"No problem," Mori grunted back, taking a sip of his own water.

"Mori-senpai! Karai-senpai!" a familiar voice caught their attention.

The two looked to see the rest of the Host Club and Ukmo sitting in the bleachers. Tamaki was waving at them, with the addition of the Hitachiin twins and Hani. Mori and Karai looked at each other and back at them, waving back.

"Morinozuka!" the sensei shouted, grabbing his attention. "You're up!"

Mori nodded, capping his water and walking to the mat, sword in hand. A whistle was blown and the match was over in two minutes.

"Victory goes to Morinozuka of Ouran Academy!" the referee exclaimed.

Karai watched as the silent giant was surrounded by female admirers from the Kendo Club. Mori seemed unfazed as the girls cooed and squealed over his victory. The Kendo sensei was able to calm the ladies down and tell to go stretch for their matches. Mori silently thanked him with a nod before heading to sit beside Karai, placing his sword beside him.

A couple of beats passed before Mori groaned, rubbing his neck. This caught Karai's attention, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Karai asked, watching him.

"There's a crick in my neck," Mori growled, continuing to rub his neck. "And a lot of tense muscles on my shoulders too…"

Suddenly, Mori felt warm hands gently removed his hands and start rubbing the back of his neck. Mori blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Mori asked, wondering if a fan was behind him.

"Relax, it's me," Karai chuckled lightly, pressing her thumbs into his shoulders. "I've been told that I'm an excellent masseuse. You have a lot of tenseness in your shoulders and neck."

"Hmm…" Mori moaned softly, allowing her to massage him.

This was the longest he has heard from the girl and he wanted to hear more from her. She wasn't lying when she said that she was an excellent masseuse. He felt his muscles loosen and relax as she rubbed hard but gently.

Karai stopped rubbing. "How's that?"

"Feels good," Mori replied, exhaling deeply. "Thank you."

"No problem," Karai smirked, repeating what he had said earlier.

The two exchanged a look before sharing chuckles together. The third-years didn't notice a particular jealous stare from a few feet away.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Dojo~**

"Karai-senpai?"

Karai turned from kicking a punch bag. She looked down to see Misaki Koike, a first year in Kendo and Judo with her. She was a shy girl both on and off the mat. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. At the moment, she was wearing a training robe with a determined look in her eyes.

"I challenge you to a Judo match!" Misaki exclaimed, alerting the others.

The rest of the members, other than Karai and Misaki, gasped. Another girl stepped forward, timidly. "Misa-chan, why?"

"Boys fight each other to get a girl's attention for either," Misaki explained to the girl, "Why can't girls do it as well? I want Mori-senpai's attention."

The room gasped again as Karai rolled her eyes. _Takashi's attention, huh?_

"Do you accept, Karai-senpai?" Misaki asked firmly.

"Yes."

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"What do you mean you were challenged?!" Ukemo's voice echoed throughout the room.

Karai stood there, unfazed as the others flinched slightly. She was used to her foster sister's shrill voice when it was like this.

"Who challenged you?" Ukemo asked, calming down when she saw that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Misaki Koike," Karai replied, making Ukemo blink.

"Isn't she in our science class?" Naomi asked Mayumi, who was sweeping the floor while her sister wiped tables.

"Yep," Mayumi replied instantly. "I heard her going on about challenging someone but she didn't say it was Karai-senpai."

"Takashi, isn't she in Kendo?" Hani asked, pausing from chomping down on his cake. Mori just nodded in response.

"She's also in Judo," Kyoya explained, writing in his notebook. "Hold on, has Sakura skipped on cleaning up?"

"She had a debate tournament this afternoon," Haruhi explained, putting away dishes. "She said she had texted you about it."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, looking at his phone. _One unread message_, it read. "So she did, huh?"

"Why has she challenged you?" Ukemo asked Karai, washing dishes while her sister dried them.

Karai gestured to Mori, who was reading a book. Hani blinked, looking at his cousin.

"Takashi?" Hani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Mori-senpai?" Mayumi asked, leaning against the bloom.

Hikaru, who was playing a game, chuckled. "I bet it's for his attention."

"Yeah," Kaoru smirked, sitting beside his brother. "Karai and Mori-senpai were getting cozy at the Martial Arts Competition last weekend."

"What?" Mayumi and Naomi asked in unison, blinking between the two.

"They were not," Tamaki huffed, sitting across Kyoya. "They were just sitting beside each other."

"Well, what about when Karai touched his shoulders?" Hikaru huffed, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Takashi had tense muscles so Karai massaged them out for him," Hani explained through a mouthful.

"Oh," Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, disappointed that their teasing was overthrown.

"You think that's why Misaki challenged Karai-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking back.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kyoya spoke up. "Mori-senpai is pretty popular with the ladies of our school. That goes outside the club, too, into different clubs."

"I still have a bad feeling about this match," Ukemo whimpered, looking at Karai's blank face.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Dojo~**

"Misa-chan, what happened?"

Two days before the match, Misaki walked in the gym on crutches and her left leg in a cast. The other club members surrounded her while Karai practiced with Mori on Kendo. The two silent giants paused in their training to see the commotion.

"I was practiced at home, and I fell...down a flight of stairs," Misaki explained, smiled in pain.

"Now, you won't be able to do the match against Karai-senpai," a boy stated, looking at said person. "You're going to have to forfeit…"

"No, she won't. I'll do the match," a voice spoke that made Karai tense slightly. "Besides, I have a score to settle with her opponent."

Karai narrowed her eyes, looking at the person who spoke. Mariko Adachi, a first year like Misaki, was shorter than Karai, but was built more for sports than her. She had short chin-length black hair and dark eyes. She was friends with Misaki, but she was also Karai's rival when it came to martial arts.

Mariko walked up to Karai, glaring at her. The two stared each other down. Mariko then spoke, "You're going down, Saito. I will show you twice then to mess with my best friend…" She turns to Mori. "Senpai, will you judge the match?"

Mori, eyebrow raised, nodded. He grunted in confusion, quietly, afterwards. Mariko, satisfied, turned on her heels and walked to meet her best friend. Mori turned to Karai, whose aura was turning to anger. The Kendo champion opened his mouth, but in an anime-like way, Karai knocked Mori over with her sword by bringing it to the back of his legs and swinging forward.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Mariko is going to fight you?"

"Takashi is judging the match?"

Both short third-years had shock written on their faces. The day was a day where the Hosts never did anything but plan for future cosplays. Something that Kyoya failed to mention to the girls that had silence the contract. Sakura was not there and the only one who noticed was Kyoya.

_Where is Untaki? _Kyoya thought with inward growl. _She signed a contact!_

The Hitachiins and Akiyama twins played a card game in the corner while Haruhi studied for a test that was coming up the next day. Tamaki was by the piano, studying sheet music. The tall third years had told the events that had changed the course of the match.

"Yes," Karai and Mori replied back in unison.

"Mariko? Your rival?" Ukemo repeated, pacing in front of the other third years. "Maybe you should drop out of the match." She paused to look at her sister, who sent her annoyed glare. Ukemo gulped, "Maybe not, but she has vendetta against you. Granted I don't know why, but she did. She could tap into it during the match."

"She would have to be fool to do so," Karai commented, crossing her arms. "Judo means gentle way, so the fighters must have a calm, steady mind to execute the moves it takes to pin an opponent down. I won't get injured if that's what you're worried about, Ukemo. It shouldn't matter if I win or lose, but I won't back out of the match. That is a defeat itself and I won't go down without a fight."

Ukemo looked worried for second, before shaking her head in understanding. "Alright, I won't say anything else on the matter. You know what you're doing, Karai, and I won't doubt you anymore."

Karai nodded in response. "Thank you, Ukemo."

**~OHSHC; Ouran Dojo~**

The day of the match was upon Karai and Mori as the Host Club and all the fighting clubs gathered to watch.

As far as anyone could tell, Mariko and Karai had a rivalry going on, but it was more one-sided on Mariko. Karai just found Mariko annoying and a bother to her training in the martial arts. At some point in middle school, Mariko felt that Karai was a threat to her and challenged the tall blonde's ability. Needless to say, Mariko and Karai had a fight that was neither won nor loss. It has been tense between the two ever since.

As the two opponents stood on opposites sides of the mat, Mori stood in the middle, waiting for the fight to start. Each of the girls were dressed in a gi.

"Are the players aware of the rules and regulation for a Judo match?" Mori asked, holding his arms up.

"Hai," Karai and Mariko nodded in unison.

"Excellent," Mori nodded, walking back a bit. "Players bow to your opponent." The two girl did so. "Take your positions." The girls obeyed, staring the other down with a fierce glare. "And...begin!"

As soon as Mori said, both girls advance on each other, delivering different Atemi-waza techniques. The building was filled with a different encouragements for both girls. Karai was able to block those out and focus more on the match itself. A few seconds, Karai tried to punch Mariko, but Mariko grabbed her fist before she could. Mariko twisted Karai's arm behind her back, causing the blonde to double over in pain. Mariko was attempting to break her arm when Mori called out,

"Penalty! Attempting of injuring opponent! Release!" Mariko grumbled, letting go Karai. "Point goes to Saito!" Said girl was flexing her arm to make sure that she could still use her arm. "Players, take your positions once again." The girls did so. "And...begin!"

The dojo was filled with cheers as the two girls fighting went back at each other. This time, they two went both Atemi-waza and Katame-waza techniques. Multiple times, Mariko tries to injure Karai with different striking and throwing techniques, but all were evaded. Karai was too fast for Mariko.

Soon, Karai attempted to throw her opponent to the mat when Mariko managed to kick Karai in the stomach. This cause Karai's face scrunch in pain, leaving her defenseless for a moment. Mariko took the opportunity and threw her to the mat. Karai's eyes widened when she saw that she was held down by Mariko's foot. Mori started to call the match off when Karai does a strike on the upper thigh of Mariko. Mariko groaned, falling to the floor.

Karai managed to take the opportunity and pined Mariko to the matt, laying perpendicular on top of Mariko. Front against Back. Mariko struggled to throw Karai off of her, but Karai managed to pin her arms and legs to the mat as well.

"Pin!" Mori tapped the mat, causing Karai to release Mariko. "Victory goes to Saito!" The whole dojo was filled with cheers. Karai and Mariko bowed in respect for the other.

"Saito-senpai, I know that it was just for the fight, but be honest with me." Both rose and looked at each other as Mariko continued to speak. "Why do we have a rivalry with each other?"

Karai gasped slightly before responding, "To tell you the truth, I found you a bother and a distraction to my training. It's only you that think of our relationship as a rivalry."

Mariko nodded, "I understand. From this day forward, I will think of us as acquaintances in martial arts. Deal?"

"Deal," Karai bowed to her.

"No deal!" a familiar voice exclaimed, causing the whole dojo to reveal that it was Misaki. "Mariko, I thought you were my friend. I can't believe that you would betray me to her."

"And I can't believe that you think that I'm betraying you," Mariko replied, narrowing her eyes. "I'm merely getting rid a unnecessary rivalry…"

"I injured myself training for the fight you just fought in," Miskai retorted, indicating her crutches.

"Oh please," Mariko rolled her eyes. "Hey, everyone! Misaki is faking her injury so she wouldn't have to fight Saito!"

Exclaims and shouts of shock echoed throughout the room.

"H-hey, it's not true!" Misaki blushed embarrassed. "Quit telling lies, Mariko!"

"It's not a lie when it's true," Mariko shouted, glaring at her. "You're the one telling lies, Misaki!"

Mariko surprised everyone again by walking over to her friend, removing her crutches. Misaki's reaction was delayed, proving Mariko's point. Misaki was able to stand on her injured leg. The crowd managed to surround the two while the Hosts and Ukemo walked up to Karai.

"Congratulations, Karai!" the Hosts stated, smiling proudly.

The girl nodded her thanks, but soon her body started to ache. She gasped in pain almost collapsing to floor. Mori managed to catch her, causing her to look.

"Thank you," Karai told him, an appreciated gleam in her eyes.

Mori nodded back. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter(s):...**

**...**

**...**

**...review...**

**...**

**...**

**~Luv, Flutejrp**


	6. Episode VI

**Author note(s): A hundred apologies and one 'I'm sorry' I have finished this chapter. Beta is Aihara Awayuki, however she has changed her username... Also, I graduated about three months ago...**

**Story fact(s): This is last filler chapter, but I guess it has a little plot point or two. It's Sakura's and the Mock Trial with 6,580 words...**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode VI: The Host Club Faces the Mock Trial <strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

Soon, another day at the Host Club went by without a hitch. Haruhi noticed this especially, but an incident had occurred earlier.

_Flashback_

_A first year female in the B class with innocent dark eyes and curly blonde hair. This girl went around the room, hopping different hosts. Kyoya had noticed this event and kindly asked the girl to choose the host today._

_In the end, she chose Tamaki. She had asked him a question. A question that the Hosts has heard a thousand times from their guest._

'_Will you date me?'_

"_Why, Princess, I would love to date you, but that wouldn't be fair to the other beautiful princesses. I'm sorry." Tamaki had replied._

"_I'm sorry but my heart belongs another: my brother. But, would you mind dating the both of us?" the Hitachiins had responded, getting intimately close to her._

"_I would date you, but I have this cake to eat."_

"_..." Mori stayed silent, but he shook his head._

"_You're a nice girl and all, but I just think we should stay friends." Haruhi._

"_I'm sorry, my dear, but our rules strongly suggest against relationships of that nature with guests." Finally, Kyoya explained the number one rule. _

_From then on, the girl had blank look on her face until the end of club. She was the last to leave, but not before this came from her mouth._

"_For once in my life, I had experience dissatisfaction. I was really unhappy with the responses I received while the Host Club's motto is to make your guests happy. The Host Club is a disgrace to Ouran Academy, and shouldn't be allowed. Just you wait, Hosts, I will have the Host Club abolished."_

_Flashback_

"You think she meant it, Haru-chan?" Hani asked, pouting with cake on his cheeks.

"I don't know, senpai," Haruhi replied, thinking back to the first year.

"She could be all talk and no action," Hikaru shrugged, playing a game.

"Who was she, anyway?" Kaoru asked, scratching his head.

"Chieko Umeda," Kyoya explained, writing in his notebook. "A 1-B student, aged 15, daughter of the owner of an office supply manufacturing company near Tokyo. That's all I could find on her. They keep their family life a secret from the media." _...and my connections… _He added in his mind.

"As it should be," Haruhi commented, crossing her arms.

The door opened and a couple of voices chorus in unison. "Hello, regular rich people. Your favorite famous acting duo is here." The voice turned out to be Mayumi and Naomi. Their hair was in a thick braid, hanging off their respective lateral shoulder. A ribbon depicted which twin was which: Mayumi with a pink one and Naomi with a purple one. They walked closer to the group, stopping to pose innocently

"May-chan! Nao-chan!" Hani exclaimed, beaming at the two.

The Hitachiin twins came up to the Akiyama twins. "But girls, we already here…"

"You wish," the Akiyama twins scoffed, before sticking their tongues out at them.

"Hello, everyone," the door opened to reveal Ukemo and Karai. "Sorry, we're late, but Karai had a small meeting with Judo club."

"Ukemo," Hani waved from his couch. "Have some cake with me."

"Maybe later," Ukemo replied, walking closer to the group. "We still have to clean up…"

The Akiyama twins huffed, crossing their arms. "Yeah, after you guys!"

"Well, there's not that much to clean up anyways…" Hikaru huffed, turning away from the gaze of the Akiyama twins.

"Yeah, poor girls…" Kaoru followed his brother's example.

Haruhi noticed a certain light to the Hosts, more specifically the twins, Hani and Mori. It was like they looked forward to the girls' arrival to clean the Hosts' room. They were growing more out of their shell to interact with other girls other than her. The whole "contract" event has changed not only the Hosts, but the girls that had signed the contract as well.

Tamaki had yet to say a thing since the ending of the Host meeting. _Probably thinking about Chieko's statement to abolish the Host Club_, Haruhi thought, looking at the silent Host Club's King.

The door opened to be reveal Sakura and another figure.

"Untaki, what is your _boyfriend_ doing here?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook.

"Hello to you, Kyoya Ootori," Tenchi smirked at the bespectacled Vice President.

"He's with me because he's my date for a dinner party that I'm attending this evening with my father," Sakura explained, gesturing to her boyfriend. "He was curious and followed me here."

"Aww, you promised that you wouldn't be mad," Tenchi pouted at his girlfriend, who glared fiercely at him. He quit pouting at her, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, you complained about this whole issue since it started and I wanted to know what the big deal about it was."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to follow me," Sakura propped her hands on her hips. "Did you follow me the last few weeks, too?"

"No, just today," Tenchi replied, crossing his arms.

Sakura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just sit down somewhere while I do my job."

Tenchi did so as the other girls started cleaning the room. The room grew silent and awkward as the Hosts couldn't do their crazy antics with Tenchi in the room. However, only Kyoya settled with glaring at Tenchi through his work. As the girls were finishing up with cleaning, Tenchi's phone went off.

"Excuse me, Sakura," Tenchi stated, gaining Sakura's attention. "I have to take this." He walked out of the room, allowing the Hosts and girls breathe a sigh of relief.

"Geez, I don't like that guy," Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, staring sternly. "He's dating Sakura!"

"Then she must have patience with him," Kaoru stated nonchalantly. "I don't like him either."

"Same," the Akiyama twins nodded in unison.

"Sakura, I don't see how you handle him," Mayumi told the girl.

"But we applaud you for doing so," Naomi explained, clapping her hands for emphasis.

"How I handle him is none of your business," Sakura groaned, face palming her forehead. "But thank you for your commentary, you four." She finished her task and gathered her bags. "Now, if you guys excuse me, I have to leave for a dinner party." She left, shutting the door behind her.

"You're welcome," the Akiyama twins called to the door.

"You know, I don't think she heard you," the Hitachiin twins teased, smirking. The girl twins proceed to stick their tongues at them once again. "Oh, how mature..." The Hitachiin twins chided, before doing the action themselves.

"That's enough, you four," Tamaki finally spoke, shaking his head. "Mayumi, Naomi..."

"Hm?" said twins looked in his direction.

"Before you were transferred to the A class, do you remember a girl named Chieko Umeda?"

"No," the Akiyama twins shook their head. "Why?"

Tamaki chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Nothing, just wondering..."

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"You must at least listen to me."

"I must see to the clubs of Ouran Academy at all times, and that includes any complaint of them. Your son's club is no exception."

"But, the girl that complained is just one girl. Not an army of girls. I think we should wait until a few more girls complain about the club."

"Your son's "purpose" is to leave _every_ guest that walks through the door happy with their service."

The doors opened to the Hosts and their guests. The opened doors reveal to be two men. A man in his late thirties looked around the now silent rooms with a sympathetic light in his brown eyes. He had light brown hair and wore a light colored business suit. His companion was shorter than him with a gray slick back and navy suit. His expression was straight faced with his dark eyes narrowed on the Hosts.

"Chairman, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, standing up. "If you don't mind me asking, that is..."

Chairman Yuzuru Suoh shook his head before his companion spoke up, "Attention, students of Ouran Academy, my name is Iwao Fujino, head of any _and _all club activities of this establishment. Recently, a female student complained that she left the Host Club unhappy, which, according to the application that you sent in to my office, is strictly against what you promise in the motive of the club."

Kyoya came up to the two men, his Host smile on his face. "But that's something Tamaki keep up with when he came up with the idea of the club."

"I do believe that, but both of your signatures on the applications, Mr. Ootori," Mr. Fujino explained, causing Kyoya's smile to falter. "Since he is the President and you are the Vice President of this club. Nevertheless, I have the means to shut down the Host Club."

Gasps and worried murmurs filled the room as both Tamaki and Kyoya try to convince Mr. Fujino not to shut the club. Yuzuru watched the ordeal from a few paces behind Mr. Fujino, guilt filling up his heart at the thought that he couldn't do anything.

"What about proving the student wrong?"

That one question sent the room silent with the occupants of the room, looking in the direction of Haruhi who had asked said question.

"I have a feeling of who is the female student, but if we can prove that the Host Club makes a difference at Ouran, then we don't have to shut it down," Haruhi explained, calmly.

"And how are you supposed to do so?" Mr. Fujino asked, crossing his arms.

"In a trial," Haruhi replied bluntly, "How else do you prove if someone is innocent or not? You have a trial with arguments and evidence to back up the arguments."

Mr. Fujino thought about the idea and then nodded. "Very well, but we'll use students as lawyers, instead of wasting time with real lawyers. We'll call it a Mock trial of the court. The plaintiff will be the girl who had complained while the defendant will the President and the Vice President of the Host Club." Mr. Fujino got out his phone and tapped a few buttons before continuing, "I'll be the judge. I will decide that if the Host Club stays or not."

"Who will be the lawyers?" Tamaki asked, looking curious.

Mr. Fujino closed his phone. "They are on their way. Now, if you Hosts don't mind, I want you to dismiss your guests for today."

The Hosts did so, sending the guests away with an apology and a soft smile. A few minutes later, a familiar male President walked in with his club behind.

"Hello, Mr. Fujino," the male greeted, bowing with his club.

Mr. Fujino bowed back before explained. "Mr. Fukui, I emailed you to see if you can be the plaintiff of the first Mock Trial that Ouran has ever had."

Tenchi looked shocked for a second, before smirking, "Why, I would be honored. But may I ask, what is mock trial for?"

Mr. Fujino gave a quick summary of how the Mock trial came to be. "And I was wondering if one of the other Debate members could defend the Host Club..."

Tenchi nodded before smirking. "Well, I don't know who would want to go up against me so I can assure that-"

"I will defend the Host Club," a familiar voice spoke up, surprising everyone in the room.

Tenchi turned to his girlfriend, eyes wide. "Sakura?"

"Miss Untaki, are you sure?" Mr. Fujino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Fujino," Sakura nodded, shutting her eye for a second. "I am sure."

"Very well then. Now that's settled. The trial will take place a week from this Friday which let the lawyers to gather evidence to back up each side's arguments," Mr. Fujino declared, turning to exit the room. "I'll take my leave." He shut the door behind him.

The Chairman broke the silence, "I'm sorry, boys, but I do hope that you'll be able to continue the Host Club." He bowed slightly, before straightening up and walking toward the door. He paused, turning to Sakura. "No pressure, Ms. Untaki." He left the room.

Most of the Debate Club, minus Tenchi and Sakura, followed his example. Tenchi just blinked in shock, not moving a muscle. He hasn't moved a muscle since his girlfriend announced that she would defend the Host Club.

"Tenchi..." her voice brought him out of his reverie.

He turned to her animatedly. "How could you say that?" The volume of his voice surprised most of the people in the room. "'I will defend the Host Club.' Is this payback for not going to that dinner last night with you? I told you I had a family emergency."

"No, it's not about that," Sakura calmly replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "I have an obligation with the Host Club."

"What obligation?" Tenchi exclaimed, clinching his hands at his sides. "You have been complaining about the Host Club since this whole contract deal had started, which I don't see nothing that could be worth a secret from the world!" He indicated to the Hosts, before clutching his head in frustration. "Why? Why defend _them_?"

"I told you my reason," Sakura nearly snarled, before calming replying, "Now, if you're going to continue to act like an _idiot_," She pushed her glasses, taking on her father's stance as a lawyer, "I need for you to leave so I can speak with my clients. Something that you should be doing." She glared at him fiercely while saying the last statement.

"This isn't over," Tenchi huffed, crossing his arms. "However, it's useless for me whenever you're in Debate mode. Or in this case, Lawyer mode. Farewell." He walked toward the door, which opened to reveal the other four girls, looking surprised at his appearance. "Hello, ladies. I'm sorry, but I must leave."

The Akiyama twins, Ukemo, and Karai entered the room just as Tenchi left the room, the slamming of the door echoed throughout the room. Then, silence.

"What did we miss?"

They were informed by Haruhi and the Hitachiins of the events that had occurred.

"WHAT?!"

They were speechless.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The next day, there was no Host Club, just a meeting. Sakura skipped Debate Club practice to talk to the Hosts with the information about the files she received on the girl who complained.

"So it was her," Haruhi concluded, finding out the girl was Chieko Umeda.

"Yes, who is she?" Sakura nodded, looking to the Host Club.

"She's some girl who declared to abolish the Host Club," Hikaru explained, crossing his arms.

"Who knew she was serious?" Kaoru remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, she was," Sakura sighed, tucking in a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Now, we have to prove that the Host Club makes a difference at Ouran..."

"Well, the Host Club makes our guests happy," Tamaki explained, shining his 'princely' aura around him.

"That's what got the Host Club in trouble in the first place," Sakura bluntly remarked, sending Tamaki into his woe corner. "Besides, if we use your opinions, then our evidence will be irrelevant since it'll be bias."

"Wait," Hani piped up, thinking of an idea. "What about the time when we helped Kanako and Tohru get together?"

"Yeah, and the time with Shiro and him impressing that girl?" Haruhi imputed, catching on to what Hani was saying.

"Oh," Tamaki also caught on when he jumped from his corner of woe, "Nekozawa and his sister, Kirimi."

"And Bossa-nova," the twins chimed in unison.

"Are you going to explain what's going on or leave me to find out for myself?" Sakura huffed, pushing up her glasses in frustration.

"All of these people were guests of the Host Club," Tamaki explained, plopping beside Kyoya.

"And none of them walked away unhappy," Kyoya finished, smirking slightly.

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed, tapping her chin with her pen.

**~OHSHC; Ouran Court Room~**

The day of the mock trial came sooner than anyone had expected. Sakura had been preparing for the court, gathering witnesses for the trial. She had only briefed Tamaki and Kyoya, not Haruhi and the others.

Since it was a mock trial, both sides had dressed up. Tenchi, hair slick back, donned a black suit with blue plaid tie and black oxfords while his client, Chieko Umeda, wore a knee-length purple, sleeveless dress with a sloop neckline and black heels. Chieko's hair was in large, controlled curls. Both Tamaki and Kyoya wore black suits and oxfords with ties in their "rose" color and their hair combed. Sakura wore a little black dress that was calf-length under a matching blazer and black wedged-heels. She wore her hair in a professional bun, held together by a purple rose barrette. Like Tamaki and Kyoya, the Hosts wore black suits and black oxfords with ties in their "rose" color and their hair combed. The various others in the court wore business-like clothes: suits for men and dresses for women.

A female "court clerk" cleared her throat before exclaiming, "All rise for Iwao Fujino!" The court did as Mr. Fujino, donned in a suit, entered the room.

"You all may sit," Mr. Fujino nodded to the court as he settled behind a podium like desk. "The court..." He raised a gavel,"...is now in session." He pounded the gavel twice. "Mr. Fukui, you may begin."

Tenchi opened his statement with what everyone already knew: Chieko had entered the Host Club and was left unhappy at the end of the day. It went against what the Host Club was founded for, according to what Tamaki had stated in the application. Tenchi had dragged the simple concept on before saying that the Host Club _should _be abolished from Ouran.

It was Sakura's turn to counter Tenchi's opening, "Well, Tenchi has stated the truth. Ms. Umeda was left unhappy that one day in the Host Club. Yes, it does against what the Host Club was founded for, but did she really give the Host Club a chance? The Host Club _shouldn't _be abolished because the Host Club makes a difference at Ouran. Thank you."

The time had come to bring out witnesses to the stand that was beside Mr. Fujino. Chieko was the first and _only _witness for the plaintiff, and Tenchi interviewed her and she told her story. When Tenchi was finished, he glanced at Sakura, who was making her way to the stand, with a look that said _your turn_.

"Ms. Umeda, was the day in question the _first _time you visited the Host Club?" Sakura asked, a calculating look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you visited the Host Club before?"

"I was never interested..."

"So why come on the day in question?"

"I heard that the Host Club can make anyone happy."

"While that is true, I have interviewed the Host Club members of the events on the day in question. Ms. Umeda, I believe you're leaving out a few details on the day in question. What _exactly _did you do in the Host Club on the day in question?"

"Uh...just snacked on cakes and drunk tea like the other guests..." Chieko was showing signs of being nervous.

"Really? Interesting," Sakura nodded, grabbing a folder from her table. "According to my notes and the Hosts, you did that, but it wasn't just that. Before I ask you this question, I _must _remind you that you are on oath. Is it true that you had difficult time choosing a Host?"

"Y-yes..."

"Mm-hm, and is it true that you asked each Host to "date you"?" This raised some murmurs in the courtroom, causing Chieko to not answer. "Ms. Umeda, I asked you a question. Please answer yes or no. Is it true that you asked out all the Hosts?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Chieko coolly.

"...yes..." Chieko answered in a small voice.

"While their answers were no, you have to understand that it's against their policy to date a guest."

"But they made me, a guest, unhappy with their service!" Chieko remarked, glaring sharply at Sakura.

Sakura was unfazed by the glare. "That maybe so, but you went to the Host Club on that one day and threatened them after one day of visiting them. And now? Here we are in a trial to prove their worth to Ouran just because _you _didn't give them a chance. No more questions."

The whole court was up in murmurs as Chieko walked back to her seat in a daze. Tenchi whispered to her as Mr. Fujino asked Sakura to call her first witness.

"I would like to call Ms. Kanako Kasugazaki to the stand," Sakura replied, surprising the rest of the Host Club.

A young woman walked up to the stand. This woman had short brown hair and honey brown eyes. Like the other known women in the room, she wore a business-like dress.

"Ms. Kasugazaki, can you describe what the Host Club did for you?" Sakura asked, pacing in front of the stand.

"Yes," Kanako nodded, then went on explaining that the Host Club help reunite her and Tohru together. Sakura explained that Tohru was Kanako's fiancé to the court.

"All in all, did the Host Club make you happy?"

"Yes, very much so. I'm grateful to them for that."

"What would happen if the Host Club was abolished? How would you feel?"

"Well, I would think that their current guests would be unhappy that there wasn't a Host Club anymore. Even if I'm not a guest anymore, I would also become unhappy."

"Do you believe that the Host Club makes a difference to Ouran Academy?"

"Yes, I believe they do."

"No more questions," Sakura told the court as she walked back to her seat.

Tenchi stood and walked to the stand.

"Ms. Kasugazaki, did you for a time couldn't decide on which Host to request?"

"Objection," Sakura called from her spot. "Relevance?"

"Ms. Kasugazaki has every right to explain if she was unhappy _in _the Host Club at any time," Mr. Fujino explained, making Kanako frown.

"Overrule, Ms. Untaki," Mr. Fujino sighed, before looking at Kanako. "Answer the question, Ms. Kasugazaki."

"Yes."

"Why was that?"

"..."

"Ms. Kasugazaki?"

"...to get the attention of my fiancé..."

"I see, and did it work?"

"...no..." Kanako seemed less confident at this point.

"So the Host Club had made you unhappy at one point..."

"...yes..."

"No more questions," Tenchi remarked, smirking while going back to his seat.

_Time to get her confidence back..._ Sakura thought as she stood up. "Redirect, Mr. Fujino."

"Proceed," said man replied.

"Ms. Kasugazaki, while the attempts of attracting attention from your fiancé didn't work, did the Host Club notice?"

"...yes..."

"And when did you and Tohru reconciled?"

"Almost immediately," Kanako replied, slowly getting her confidence back.

"So, the Host Club noticed that you weren't happy and decided to help fix what was broken?"

"Like a broken teacup."

"No more questions." Sakura sat back while Mr. Fujino dismissed Kanako from the stand.

Soon, Shiro Takaoji was then called to the stand, and, like the males, was dressed in a suit and tie. His brown hair was combed and his blue eyes shone with nervousness.

"Mr. Takaoji, can you explain what the Host Club did for you?" Sakura asked, noting that the young boy seemed to shrink under her passive gaze.

Shiro nodded hastily, before explaining that his story. Every now and then, Shiro would be blunt and explain rather harshly.

"...while they may be weird and all, the Hosts really can make anyone happy, even if they want it or not," Shiro concluded, smiling softly.

"Does that include yourself?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if the Host Club was abolished?"

"Whoever would actually do that is a big idiot."

"_Chuckle_. Do you believe that the Host Club makes a difference at Ouran?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded, before walking back to her seat. "No more questions."

Tenchi approached the young boy at the stand. "Mr. Takaoji, what year are you?"

"I'm a 5th year elementary student."

"Too young to be a guests of the Host Club, wouldn't you say?"

"I came to them for help, not the other way around."

"So you basically ran off when they tried to help you. Why?"

"Because their methods weren't going to work."

"Well, you weren't clear with what you wanted to do. And you become unhappy with the Host Club."

Shiro was fuming silent before speaking. "Listen here, bub! Yes, I wasn't clear with what I wanted, but they found out and called me out on it. Even when that happened, the Host Club helped me. I made _her _happy before she left, which in turn made me happy. You can complain about the Host Club all you want, but it doesn't escape from the truth is that they bring happiness to their guests." Shiro glared at Tenchi, huffing and puffing.

Tenchi sighed, "No more questions," before walking back to his seat. Shiro's little speech had shocked the Host Club and they smiled gratefully at Shiro as he left the stand. Nekozawa was then called to the stand. A figure in a black cloak sat in the stand as Sakura approached with no hesitation in her step.

"Mr. Nekozawa, can you tell of your experience with the Host Club?" Sakura asked.

"Why, certainly, my dear," Nekozawa smirked before going on his tale of the Host Club. The room remained tense as most of the patrons were nervous of the Dark Prince on the stand.

"How are you and your sister nowadays?"

"Kirimi and I play together as best we can, considering how my condition is. She's very happy."

"And are you happy with the way the Host Club has helped you?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if the Host Club was abolished?"

"Why, I would feel very upset. So upset that I would place a curse on all who complained and the being that allowed it to happen."

"Mr. Nekozawa, do you believe that the Host Club makes a difference at Ouran?"

"Yes, my dear..."

"No more questions," Sakura stated before going back to her seat.

Tenchi stood up, but took his time going up to the stand. "Mr. Nekozawa, if this problem had been going on for years, why did it take the Host Club a mere few days to reunite you and your sister?"

"Well, Kirimi is five years old. I wouldn't say it has been going on for years."

"Yes, of course, but in the end, their methods weren't working in helping unite you and Kirimi. Why defend them if they weren't helpful?"

"...well, in the end, I was able to be with Kirimi, but it was only because the Host Club made me realize I must do what it takes to show that I care about her. After all that, Kirimi and I have never been happier with each other as brother and sister."

"No more questions," Tenchi slightly huffed, going back to his seat.

Nekozawa was excused from the stand, bowing to the Host Club as he walked by them. Soon, Sakura called her last witness: Ritsu Kasanoda. Kasanoda, red hair combed into a ponytail, wore a suit and tie. His brown eyes shone with determination as Sakura approached the stand.

"Mr. Kasanoda, can you explain what the Host Club for you to make you happy?"

"Yes." Kasanoda nodded, telling his tale of the Host Club.

"...and thanks to them, I have more friends who aren't afraid of me because of my background or my face."

"So are you happy?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if the Host Club was abolished?"

"I would feel upset. Who wouldn't?"

_I can think of a couple of people. _"Does the Host Club make a difference at Ouran?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Satisfied, Sakura nodded, "No more questions." She went to sit down.

Tenchi approached the stand. "Mr. Kasanoda, did you say that the Host Club dressed in a maid-cat outfit?"

Blush. "Yes."

"And people saw you?"

"So?"

"The Host Club humiliated you."

"What's your point?"

"Even if they humiliated you, why bother with them again? Surely, your reputation as a yakuza son was destroyed."

"Because they saved me from a revenge plot and made me realize that I do have friends who aren't afraid of my face. With them, they also become my friends. That was what all I really wanted: friends."

Tenchi fumed in his head, gritted out, "No more questions." He headed back to his seat.

Kasanoda was excused from the stand, before Sakura stood up.

"The defense rests, Mr. Fujino."

"Very well," Mr. Fujino nodded. "Both sides have presented their witnesses and evidence. Now it's time for closing statements. Mr. Fukui, you may proceed."

Tenchi sighed, standing up. "Now, even if my opposing council has brought up a few good points and more witnesses, the facts still stands: the Host Club made Ms. Umeda unhappy with their service. Something that was against their establishing code. I close my argument with one question: what good is a club at Ouran if they keep their promises or their morals? Thank you."

Sakura sighed as Tenchi sat down. Then, she proceed with her closing statement.

"Mr. Fujino, what he said might true: they didn't Ms. Umedo happy. But should we abolish them because of that? She's just one girl who came _only _on the day in question. She didn't even give them a chance even before she came to the Host Club. Look, every club at Ouran Academy has a purpose in what makes in. The sport clubs brings in trophies and medals. The art clubs brings in culture and creativity. The Academic Clubs helps brings in the smart awards and credit to Ouran's academic scores. Even, the Special Interest Clubs like the Baking Club, brings in victory and expression. The Host Club brings in happiness. Seven boys joined together to make their guests happy, no matter the costs and no matter the age. These rich boys break the stereotype of rich boys. The Host Club may be ridiculous, but they're selfless, something that our society lacks today. And that's why I defended them. Don't abolish them because of _one _complaint, Mr. Fujino. Please."

Sakura sat down as Mr. Fujino cleared his throat. "You both present an interesting case, and one thing hasn't changed: Ms. Umeda was unhappy because of the Host Club, something their founding was against. By all means, I have every right to abolish the Host Club."

The Host Club and their supporters deflated at this news. Sakura inwardly growled, feeling like she had let down the Host Club.

"However..."

The Host Club, their supporters and Sakura perked up at Mr. Fujino.

"...based on what Ms. Untaki's evidence, her witnesses, and her conclusion, I do believe that the Host Club does make a difference at Ouran Academy. I have no doubt that they will make that one day up to Ms. Umeda. So with that, the Host Club stays. Case dismissed." The gavel came down and struck.

**~OHSHC; Outside the court room~**

"You did it, Sakura!"

"Thank you!"

"Saku-chan!"

Sakura was in the middle of a group hug from Tamaki, Hani, the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi while Kyoya and Mori stood off the side. Sakura accepted the hug, but made no move to hug back.

"Yes, yes," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes. "You're welcome... But you should be thanking Ootori as well."

"What?!" The five exclaimed, letting Sakura go. They looked at Kyoya, who was rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, he was the one who wanted me to defend you," Sakura clarified, nodding.

"When?!"

"Well, it was at that dinner party. Tenchi had cancelled on me because of a family emergency so I was there with my father...

_Flashback_

_Sakura held a champagne glass filled with cider in her hands as she watched her father converse with other business leaders. She wore contacts, instead of her glasses. Her outfit consisted a navy knee-length dress with a v-neckline and three inch straps, a ribbon tied around her waist, and black one-inch heeled wedges. Her makeup was light with her eye makeup emphasized her navy eyes. Her black hair was up in a fancy up do, which was curled._

_"So, this is what you look like without glasses..."_

_Surprised to hear the voice, Sakura turned to see Kyoya, dressed in a suit and tie, standing beside her. He smirked, taking a sip from his glass._

_"Ootori," Sakura hummed, narrowing his eyes at him. "What are you doing here? As far as I can tell, I believe that third sons weren't allowed to dining parties like these."_

_Kyoya chuckled darkly. "Funny, but I was invited by the head of the party himself, personally. My father couldn't refuse without ruining his reputation."_

_"Humph," Sakura huffed, taking a sip of cider._

_"Honestly, I come with peaceful terms. Besides, I have something to ask of you," Kyoya explained, growing serious. "But not here where they are listeners."_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly do you expect us to meet with drawing attention?"_

_"You're smart, Untaki," Kyoya complimented. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Kyoya walked off and disappeared into the crowd._

_Getting the message, Sakura mingled and chatted with other business leaders. She left the large room in the same direction of Kyoya. She walked cautiously down a silent hall, before a door that was slightly opened. She walked to the door, and entered the room. The room looked to be a lounge, Sakura concluded, before hearing the door close._

_The Untaki turned to see Kyoya walking toward her. She cleared her throat, taking a seat at a chair nearby._

_"What was that you wanted to ask me?" Sakura asked, sipping her cider as Kyoya sat in a chair beside her._

_"I need you to defend anyway you can in the future," Kyoya explained, adjusting his glasses. "I have a feeling that we'll need it."_

_Flashback_

"...and I had agreed to do so," Sakura voiced, "However, interviewing the witnesses made me realize I had a duty to defend you guys, not because of Ootori." Sakura smiled, the first that the Host Club had seen of her, "All I said about defending you, the Host Club, was came from my heart."

The Hosts took this in, and smiled back at her.

"You know, Sakura," Tamaki spoke up, "your father would be proud if you saw your performance today."

"I am," a voice piped up from nearby.

"Father?" Sakura asked shock, her and the Hosts look to the voice's owner, Daichi Untaki. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuzuru let the parents involved with the trial of the case, and invited to watch," Daichi explained, surprising the Hosts with the news of their parents being there. "However, he and I were able to come. I heard others were too busy to come. I, well, wanted to see my daughter in her first trial."

Sakura shook off her surprise, clearing her throat. "Can you Hosts leave my father and me to talk privately?"

The Hosts nodded, going to talk with their witnesses. When they were gone, Daichi pulled his daughter into a fatherly embrace.

"I am really proud that you won the case," Daichi softly spoke, placing a kiss on Sakura's crown. "I think your closing statement got to Iwao. And to think, that you're under a contract by the Host Club."

Sakura pulled from her father's arms. "I'm surprised that Tenchi didn't bring that up. Being in a court room, it gives him every right to make me tell the truth and secret."

"Maybe he is not that smart to think of that," Daichi suggested, chuckling. "That boy seemed to think that he would win and have the Host Club abolish."

"He should have done his homework..." Sakura muttered, before placing a kiss on her father's cheek. "I know that you have to get back to work so I'll let you go."

"Alright, I understand," Daichi chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But we are celebrating your victory tonight for dinner. See you later."

"Bye, Father," Sakura nodded, waving to him as he left the area.

"Sakura!" a voice grabbed her attention. She saw Kanako walking over to her.

"Oh, hello Kanako-senpai," Sakura nodded, bowing.

"I just wanted to thank you for picking me up," Kanako explained, blushing. "I thought for sure that Mr. Fukui had me cornered."

"It's alright," Sakura replied, "I was just trying to help the Host Club."

"I also wanted to thank you for that, too," Kanako told her. "I mean, they make so many people, mainly girls, happy."

"That they do," Sakura agreed, nodding her head.

"Shame they don't have something like the Host Club for boys," Kanako commented, before giggling. "But that's silly having boy Hosts for boys. They would have girl Hosts or something."

_You're not that far off. Haruhi _is _a girl Host, _Sakura thought amusedly before thinking logically. _But... Haruhi is a girl that is still growing. I grew in my bust and hips last physicals, according to the nurses and doctor. What would happen if Haruhi grew like that? She would have to leave the Host Club. There must be a solution to that..._

"Oh, the female counterpart to a Host is a Hostess," Kanako stated, giggling. "Well, I'll see you around, Sakura." Kanako walked off, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

_Hostess? Hmm, I can work with this..._

**~OHSHC; Court room~**

"I'm sorry, Tenchi..."

"Whatever, Cheiko. I still can't believe that didn't work."

"Well, it was your idea to abolish the Host Club. I did my part."

"Apparently, not well enough. Sakura is getting too close to the Host Club."

"Why don't you give up?"

"No, I've worked too hard to give up now."

"Cousin, you're just using her. You and uncle."

"My father and I _will _have that law firm, one way or another. Just you wait, all of you..."

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Tell Sakura that we said thank you for saving the Host Club!"

"We will!"

With that, the Host Club ended for the day.

Hikaru and Kaoru slumped against their couch. "I can't believe that today's been busy."

"Well, it earns more money for the club," Kyoya hummed, writing down figures.

"How did you get Sakura to defend us, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, hands on hips.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself," Haruhi asked, looking to the Ootori.

"Simply, I asked and she accepted. Anything else that had occurred is between me and her," Kyoya explained, earning two shrugs in response. "All that matters is that she helped us."

_Flashback_

_"And what's in it for me?" Sakura asked, leaning forward._

_"Nothing. If you haven't notice, Untaki, you owe me," Kyoya replied, leaning in._

_"Excuse me? Who's the one with the secret?" Sakura asked, huffing._

_"Are you willing to do that to Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, smirking when he saw Sakura tense. _

_"No," Sakura mumbled. "Alright, I'll do it."_

_"Good," Kyoya piped, standing up. "Glad that we have come to an agreement." He headed to the door. "Mind my curiosity, but where is that boyfriend of yours?"_

_"Family emergency, not that it's any of your business," Sakura snapped, glaring at his back._

_"Shame," Kyoya mused, "He had to miss his beautiful girlfriend all dressed up tonight." He left the room, leaving behind a stumped Sakura behind._

_Flashback_

_Shame indeed, _Kyoya thought as the "clean-up" girls and came in groaned the mess they had to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Thank you for reading and tell me what ya think...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	7. Episode VII

**Author note(s): Hey, guys! Nice to see you again… I just remember that I need to thank you, readers, for the reviews, favs, and alerts for this story. Everybody loves praises! The beta for this story is Aihara Awayuki AKA Ai-Pi as they go by now on .**

**Story fact(s): This chapter takes place two weeks after the Mock Trial, and you going to get some callbacks to the previous chapters. The last five chapters takes place in between two months. While the third chapter took about three weeks in the actual timeline of the story, the fourth, fifth, and sixth chapter takes place a week in between each other. Just thought you guys should know… Plus, this chapter features an extra special cosplay of an anime that introduced me to this world of anime****…**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. Also, I don't the anime feature in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode VII: The Introduction of the Hostess Club<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The door of Music Room #3 opened and revealed the Host Club in cosplay. The Host Club was dressed as Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Tamaki decided to be France; his blonde hair was longer and in waves, he had fake stubble on his chin, and the outfit consisted of a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots.

Kyoya decided on Austria. He had to wear a brown wig with wavy locks and a curl standing out from the rest. He wore a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants. He kept his glasses, but he had purple contacts in his eyes to complete the look.

The Hitachiin twins decided on the Italian brothers. The twin cosplayed as North Italy, or Veneziano, wore a light auburn wig with a curl sticking out to the right and wore a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots. The twin cosplayed as South Italy, or Romano, wore a dark auburn wig with a curl sticking out to the left and wore a khaki WWII military uniform, a black shirt and tie, and black boots.

Hani decided to cosplay as Finland. He styled his hair as Finland does, and wore a light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm on the jacket, and sometimes wears a white beret on his head.

Since Hani had chosen Finland, Mori was cosplaying Sweden. He wore a short, blonde wig and fake glasses. His outfit consisted of a long blue overcoat, a matching hat, a black shirt and tie, black pants, gloves, and boots.

Haruhi decided on cosplaying Japan. She kept her hair the same, and she wore a white naval uniform with black and gold accents.

"Welcome," the Hosts greeted the guests.

"Oh, Tamaki," one of Tamaki's guests swooned. "You make a great France."

"Can you speak in French?" another guest asked, sighing.

"Pourquoi, bien sûr, les princesses," Tamaki replied in French. "Vous êtes tous aussi belles' que une douzaine de roses."

"Oh, Tamaki!" his guests exclaimed.

"Hikaru is Italy, and Kaoru is Romano, right?" one of the Hitachiin twins' guests guessed, hoping that she would get it right.

"Nope," 'Romano' replied, shaking his head.

"You got it wrong," 'Italy finished, also shaking his head.

"Sorry," the twins shrugged.

"So do you guys eat pasta and pizza like the Italian brothers do in Hetalia?" another guest asked, smiling.

"Why, yes, ladies," the Romano twin replied, smirking. "But my brother is a messy eater, especially."

The Italy twin blushed. "That's not true…"

"And I would have to clean it off him," the Romano twin continued, noticing icing on his brother's hand. "Like this…"

The Romano twin grabbed his brother's hand with the icing on it, and cleaned it by licking it slowly. The Italy twin looked away with a silent moan and their guests went crazy.

"Hani, you look so adorable as Finland," one of Hani's guests commented, watching the third year eat a piece of cake.

"Why, thank you," Hani replied, mouth full.

"Mitsukuni, it's not proper to talk with your mouth full," Mori sternly reminded him.

"Oh, sorry, Takashi," Hani responded after swallowing his food. "You look very cute as Japan, Haruhi," another guest commented, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled at the guest who blushed. "I thought he suit me better than any other character from the APH series."

One of Haruhi's guests leaned in closer to her, making her back up. "Then you don't like it when you're touched?"

"W-well, I-I," Haruhi stammered, cheeks turning pink.

"Wait, do you like being touched?" the same guest asked, hand getting closer to Haruhi's chest.

Haruhi realized what could happened if she was touched: her secret as a girl could be exposed and she wouldn't be a part of the Host Club anymore. With the thought running through her head, Haruhi got up quickly and rushed to the dressing room. The room went silent as the door slammed close.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki blinked in surprise.

"Something must be wrong with him," Hikaru concluded, getting up.

"Let's go check on him," Kaoru decided, standing up as well.

"Right," Tamaki and Hani replied in unison.

Mori and Kyoya stayed behind as the others followed Haruhi into the dressing room.

"I'm sorry, ladies," Kyoya turned to the guests, "but the Host Club is closing early today."

"I'm so sorry!" the girl that had wanted to touch Haruhi's 'manly' chest exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "This is my fault!"

"Nobody is pointing fingers, miss," Kyoya stated calmly as he and Mori escorted the guests out of the room.

Once all the guests had left, Kyoya and Mori went into the dressing room.

**~OHSHC; Host Club Dressing Room~**

"Haruhi, is everything okay?" Tamaki asked, in concern.

Haruhi had closed the curtain and curled into a corner of the small space. The Host Club stood outside of the curtain.

"Haru-chan, we're here for you if you need us," Hani assured, holding a piece of cake in his hand. "I've got this piece of cake here if you want it."

Haruhi hadn't replied since they had entered the dressing room. Hani's statements received no reply.

"Come on, Haruhi," Hikaru sighed, running his hand through his wig.

"Tell us what happened that got you so upset," Kaoru urged, mouth turning into a frown.

"Please," the four members pleaded, making Haruhi feel guilty.

"One of the girls wanted to test out a theory," Haruhi explained vaguely. "Japan's afraid of being touched so she wanted to see if it was the same for me. She was close to my chest…"

Haruhi trailed off, speaking in a small voice. The Hosts went silent and it was silent for a while.

"Oh," Tamaki broke the silence. "So…"

The door opened to reveal the girls, with curiosity on their faces.

"Hey, why aren't you guys in the other room?" Mayumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we came to the music room to find it empty," Naomi nodded, indicating the next room.

Ukemo looked around the group, "Hey, where's Haruhi?"

The Hosts pointed to the curtain, "In there."

"Why is she in there?" the Akiyama twins asked, worried for their friend.

"Something happened that made Haruhi upset," Kyoya simply stated, seeming to be calm.

"One of the guests tried to touch Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins stated in unison.

"Don't you two said it so bluntly like that!" Tamaki exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

"Okay, that doesn't explain why you men are in here," Sakura voiced, motioning to the group.

"Well, we have to talk to Haruhi about it," Tamaki explained, dramatically.

"No, you don't," the Akiyama twins voiced up.

"What do you mean, 'we don't'?" the Hitachiin twins asked, glaring at them.

"Somebody tried to touch Haruhi," Sakura explained, pushing her glasses up. "On the chest if I'm presuming so."

"She's not going to want to talk about that with a bunch of boys," the Akiyama twins huffed in unison, hands on hips.

"Haruhi needs to talk to some girls about this," Ukemo informed them.

"Well, we were making some process before you guys came in," Hikaru snapped, glaring at the five.

"Actually, guys," Haruhi piped up, making the Hosts and girls look at the curtain. "They're right. I want to talk about this with them, because they know what I'm going through. You don't."

"But, Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki whined.

"I agree with them," Kyoya curtly stated, walking to the door. "Let's go and leave them to their girl talk."

The Hosts left reluctantly the six girls alone.

"Now what's the matter Haruhi?" Ukemo asked, stepping up to the curtain. "We know that a girl tried to touch you, but there must be another thing that's bothering you."

"There is," Haruhi replied, pulling the curtain back. "It started over the weekend."

_~Flashback~_

_"Haruhi~!" a feminine voice sang followed by a knock on her door. "Are you getting ready for clothes shopping today?"_

_"Almost," Haruhi shouted back, struggling to her bra on._

It won't stayed on, _Haruhi thought, trying to hook the bra. _I can't believe this. All of my bras won't fit me at all.

_The door opened to reveal a tall man, maroon hair held back by a bandanna. He wore a simple brown shirt and blue skinny jeans. The man was Ryoji Fujioka, or as he preferred 'Ranka'. He looked on as his daughter tried to clasp her bra._

_"Haruhi," Ranka hummed, surprising her._

_"Dad, I'm not ready," Haruhi whined, trying to cover herself._

_"Is that your last bra?" Ranka asked, indicating the one she was struggling with._

_Haruhi blushed, before replying," Yes, none of my bras won't fit me. I think my chest grew."_

_Her chest had been aching the last few days like it did when she was twelve, going through puberty. _

_Ranka grabbed an over-sized sweatshirt and put it on Haruhi, who put her last bra up. The two rushed to the clothing store and into a lingerie shop. Ranka asked a worker to measure Haruhi's chest. The worker revealed that Haruhi went from a 32A to a 32B, a whole cup size. Ranka spent all of his money on Haruhi's new bras._

_~Flashback~_

"Wow," the Akiyama twins and Ukemo commented, blinking at her.

Sakura cupped her own chin in thought. "I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"Yeah, I taped my chest down so it won't show," Haruhi explained, frowning as she looked away.

"At least your hair is the same length," Ukemo beamed, looking on the bright side.

"Actually," Haruhi chuckled nervously, gripping her head. "About that…"

_~Flashback~_

_"Dad, my hair is getting longer," Haruhi stated to her dad._

_Ranka smiled at her, holding up a brown wig. "I like it long, so I bought you this wig and styled it like your short hair."_

_~Flashback~_

"And that was just a few weeks ago," Haruhi took the wig off to revealed long brown locks.

"Oh, my word!" the Akiyama twins squealed, excitedly.

"Haruhi, you look so pretty," Ukemo beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Very beautiful," Sakura smiled while Karai nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Haruhi smiled softly, before frowning. "My hair hasn't stopped growing since then though. What am I going to do?"

"Well, if your hair gets long enough, it won't fit in that wig anymore," Mayumi explained, indicating the wig in her hand.

"And taping down your chest might constrict your breathing and you could die," Naomi informed, gravely.

"Why don't you come out as a girl then?" Ukemo suggested, "That way, you can prevent the guests from finding out about any other way and spread rumors."

"I've thought about that, but I don't want to give up hosting," Haruhi replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "If I reveal myself, I would have to quit the Host Club."

"Actually, I believe I have come up with a plan that might help the situation," Sakura voiced, catching the other girls' attention.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it's not in its final stages yet," Sakura commented, thinking back to it. "I'm not even sure it might work."

"Well, it's the best we got," Mayumi huffed.

"Yeah," Naomi nodded.

"Very well, but I rather propose it to you girls and the Hosts," Sakura explained, pushing her glasses up. "I don't like to repeat myself."

"Alright," the Akiyama twins nodded in unison.

"Haruhi, you go ahead and change," Sakura instructed, before adding, "and fix your hair. Don't put it back in the wig. You look very beautiful with long hair." She smiled softly at the girl.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The Hosts had change out of their cosplay. They were waiting on the six girls still in the dressing room.

"How long does it take for girls to talk to each other?" Hikaru groaned, slouching in his chair.

"Apparently, girl talks can go for hours and hours," Kaoru pointed out, leaning against his twin.

The dressing room doors opened to reveal the Akiyama twins, Mayumi frowning and Naomi smiling, and the other girls with them except Haruhi. They walked away from the dressing room.

"Not hours and hours, Kaoru," Mayumi huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Tamaki walked up to them, looking worried. "How's Haruhi?"

"She's fine, but we need to talk about her," Naomi explained, grabbing the Hosts' attention.

"Okay, what is it?" Tamaki asked, concerned for his 'daughter'.

"Well, you see, at a time in a girl's life," Mayumi narrated, "she goes through a stage where her body changes..."

"Why are we hearing about this?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mayumi ignored him and continued. "Sometimes, her body stops for a year or two before it changes again. That's what happened with Haruhi. She went up a cup size recently."

The Hosts blinked, before realizing what she said.

"So her chest grew?" the Hitachiin asked, awkwardly.

The Akiyama twins nodded, an awkward frown on their faces.

"And her hair has been growing longer," Naomi informed, right as the dressing room door opened.

Haruhi walked out with Haruhi in her Ouran school uniform and her long brown hair down. The Hosts gaped at the sight. Hikaru and Tamaki blushed slightly at Haruhi's long hair.

"Soon, my hair will get longer and it won't fit the wig I've been wearing," Haruhi explained, oblivious to the Hosts' reaction. "At least, that's what Mayumi said."

"Haruhi also taped down her chest to where she was flat-chested again," Ukemo pointed out, frowning. "But the taping-down could constrict her breathing…"

"And she could die," the Akiyama twins finished, gravely.

"What can we do then?" Kyoya asked, getting out his black notebook.

"With the plan I've come with, she doesn't need to. However, it might be a bit cliché…" Sakura piped up, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"We're listening," Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins voiced in unison.

"Please have a seat, all of you," Sakura commanded, pushing her glasses up.

The couches had gather round a single chair where Sakura sat. On Sakura's left, the boys sat on two couches. On Sakura's right, the girls sat on two couches as well. The order from Sakura's left to her right was Mori, Hani, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mayumi, Naomi, Ukemo, and Karai. She had her laptop on her lap, the light illuminated her face.

Sakura went on explaining. "Now, Haruhi has been experiencing changes in her body, right?" The audience nodded. "Well, she'll need to reveal herself as a girl, but she doesn't want to stop hosting. The best plan I've come with is a Hostess Club."

"A hostess club?" her audience, minus Mori and Karai, repeated in unison.

Sakura nodded, continuing. "A Hostess Club, the feminine counterpart of a Host Club. It's quite simple really: the Hosts are female while the guests are male."

"Whoa, whoa," Tamaki interrupted her. "I'm not going to let Haruhi serve a bunch of boys! My daughter will become a victim then."

"For once, I agree with Boss," Hikaru huffed, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura countered him with a darker glare. Hikaru flinched, looking away. Tamaki just whimpered, looking at the ground.

The dark-haired girl sighed, glare disappearing. "It's really Haruhi's decision rather if she wants to be a Hostess or not."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Sakura-senpai," Haruhi piped up. "I think it's a good idea, but what will I need to do in this Hostess Club?"

"Simple," Sakura responded, sighing. "You do the same as you do now, but instead of talking to girls, you will talk to boys. Again, it's up to you, whether you want to do this or not."

Naomi raised her hand. "Can my sister and I say something?"

"Of course," Sakura replied, nodding her head.

"Thank you," Mayumi voiced, frowning. "I would like to say that Haruhi's body changing, and if it continues the way it is, she is going to be found out. Rumors will spread and the Host Club will change."

"Maybe the Host Club will have to disband because you've had kept a secret from them," Naomi added, looking down. "Do you guys want that to happen?"

The Hosts, excluding Haruhi, looked at each other before replying, "No."

"I don't want to separate from you guys, either," Haruhi sighed, frowning. "That's why I'm choosing to be a Hostess in this new club."

"I approve of this," Tamaki nodded, eyes determined.

"So do we," the Hitachiin twins stated in unison.

"So do we," Hani giggled while Mori grunted.

"I do as well," Kyoya sighed, before glancing at Sakura. "I suppose you have all the details, Untaki."

"Most of them anyway," Sakura replied, pushing her glasses up. "But Haruhi will need to have other Hostesses with her and we need a place for the Hostess Club to have their meetings and afternoon gatherings as well."

"As for the location, there is a Music Room #4 down this hall," Kyoya explained, remembering the room. "Haruhi can use it."

"'Music Room #4'," Sakura typed into her computer.

"As for the other Hostesses," Tamaki brought up, thinking. "Who can we have for them?"

"We could have auditions for Hostess to be in this club," Sakura suggested, typing away on her computer.

"But we don't want girls wanting to join this club to be closer to the Host Club," Naomi pointed out, thinking about it.

"Hmm, you're right," Sakura hummed, pausing her typing. "So what do you suggest then?"

"Well, we don't have to decide anything right now, do we?" Tamaki asked, raising a shaking finger.

**~OHSHC; Debate Club Room~**

The next day, Sakura was typing away on her computer. She was also thinking about how to get membership for the Hostess Club.

_Who can we use for the Hostess Club? I wonder… _Sakura thought, coming up with an idea but figuring a way to execute it.

"Can you believe Tenchi?" Sakura heard a male droned on with a couple of other members.

"Yeah, he's planning on making Sakura vice president." Sakura rolled her eyes at what they were talking. There were rumors that her lovely boyfriend was going to make her Vice President of the Debate Club.

"I'm been in the Debate Club longer than she has," one of his friends huffed, Sakura imagined that he crossed his arms.

"I hear that they've been having problems since that Mock Trial with the Host Club," a female explained, joining their conversation. "You know," she had pause to laugh, "Sakura won, and the Host Club stayed."

"Well, I wish they had abolished the Host Club," one of the guys huffed, "because the Hosts are just a bunch of dicks taking advantage of other girls."

Sakura felt a fire lit inside, shutting her laptop off before standing up to tell the group to quit gossiping. Then a voice stopped her,

"Sakura-senpai, Fukui-senpai wishes to see you in his office."

Sakura turned to face the voice. The owner of the voice had red hair and brown eyes, and her name was Ramika Wakahisa, a first year. Out of the females, the female called Sakura found her tolerable and the most intelligent.

"Thank you, Ramika," Sakura replied, walking toward Tenchi's office.

Before she walked in, she heard from one of the boys from the gossiping group, "See? He's about to make her Vice President." She shut the door, quickly.

Tenchi sat behind his desk, hands clasped under his chin. "Sakura, I have some news for you. But first, I apologized for the way I acted at the Mock Trial, but you shouldn't have acted so superior to me…"

_In case you haven't notice, your father works for my father._

"…anyway, back to the issue, I have chosen you to the Vice President-"

"I quit," Sakura stated, deciding that she has have enough.

"-of the Debate-" Tenchi stopped talking when he heard what she said, "Wait, what?! Q-quit?! Why?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you," Sakura explained, gesturing with her hand. "But I quit, because I don't want to be in the Debate Club."

_The real reason is that I want to see that the Hostess Club succeed, but there is no point in telling him just yet._

"Is it because of the Mock trial? I _just _apologized for it," Tenchi replied, looking at her with a disbelief.

"Look, I don't feel as I did when I first started here," Sakura explained, rolling her eyes. "I just feel like my presence is needed elsewhere." She started walking toward the door.

"What are we going to do at debates?" Tenchi asked, making Sakura pause. "We owe most of our victories to you."

"You were winning debates before I was a part of the Debate Club," Sakura responded, not turning around. "I'm sure you can survive without me."

Sakura left her boyfriend in his office, fuming. She grabbed her stuff and saying 'bye' to Ramika before heading out of the room.

As she walked, she got out her phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before the owner of the number answered.

"Hello, Untaki. How can I help you?"

"Ootori, I have decided to join the Hostess Club."

"What about Debate Club?"

"Don't worry. I took care of it."

**~OHSHC; Ouran Auditorium~**

Mayumi and Naomi sat around while the others were practicing for a play that was coming up. However, the Akiyama twins weren't apart of the play because it didn't interest them. They were just having a silent conversation in their minds.

_Did you hear that Sakura joined the Hostess Club?_

_Yeah, Kaoru told me about it the other day._

_In the end, however she's just one girl._

_Who else would be perfect for the Hostess Club?_

_I don't know. But we still don't want girls to join for the wrong reasons…_

_Well, maybe we could…_

"Akiyamas!" Erisa's voice brought them out of their reverie. They turned to see that the President of the Theatre Club standing in front of them. "Be paying attention to the practice since you guys have one play under your belt here at Ouran and need more experience, please." She turned to walk off.

Mayumi and Naomi looked at each other before saying, "We quit."

Erisa paused, before turning her head to look at them. "What?"

"We quit this club," Mayumi clarified, standing up.

"We don't want to be a part of this club if you're the President of it," Naomi explained, standing up and pointing her finger at Erisa.

"Besides, you make Theatre boring anyway," the Akiyama twins stated in unison.

"Well, commoners are all quitters," Erisa huffed, glaring at the two.

"Not all commoners," Mayumi defended, taking her sister's hand in hers.

"And we're not commoners anymore," Naomi glared at Erisa, along with Mayumi.

The Akiyama twins walked out of the doors, leaving Erisa speechless.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"You guys joining as well?" the Hitachiin twins asked, leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

"Ah, you got our text," the Akiyama twins beamed at them. "And yes, we are."

"Excellent," the Hitachiins commented.

**~OHSHC; Home Ec. Kitchen~**

Ukemo was stirring batter while thinking about the Hostess Club. Within just a week, Sakura and the Akiyama twins had joined the Hostess Club, allowing just enough members for such a club with four. She wondered if that would be enough.

"Hey, Ukemo. How is it going?" the Baking Club President asked friendly, coming up to Ukemo.

"Huh?" Ukemo replied, looking up at Ichiha. "Uh, nothing much."

"Listen, I have to talk to ya," Ichiha explained, moving the two of them to a secluded area near the exit. "Remember the bake-off we had a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, I lost that," Ukemo responded, looking down at her feet.

"About that, I'm kicking you out," Ichiha voiced, causing Ukemo to look up at her in shock.

"W-what?" Ukemo squeaked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm kicking you out of the Baking Club," Ichiha repeated, looking at her nails. "It's nothing personal, but if you can't make a decent cake, then what's the point of having you in the club?"

"But why now?" Ukemo asked, sniffling a bit.

"It took a few days to make this decision, and a few days to actually execute it," Ichiha explained, still looking at her nails.

"B-but…" Ukemo bumbled, holding back tears.

"It's okay, Ukemo," Ichiha voiced, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can still be friends. Just outside of this club that you're not a part of anymore."

Ukemo started to whimper as a tear escaped her eye.

"Okay, off you go now since you're not in Baking Club anymore," Ichiha taunted in disguise, pushing Ukemo out of the door. Once Ukemo was out of the room, Ichiha remarked, "Again nothing personal, Ukemo." She shut the door immediately.

Ukemo stood there for a minute, digesting what had happened. Once she did, she burst into tears and took off running to the Music Room.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Tell me: Why again did you two quit Theatre Club?" Sakura asked, standing outside of the door while raising her eyebrow.

"We were bored and tired of Theatre Club," the Akiyama twins replied in unison.

"Well, at least we have more members," Sakura mused, opening the door before hearing something. "Do you girls hear that?"

Just as the door opened wide enough, a small blur ran past the three into the Music Room. The blur surprise the girls and the Hosts as the blur crashed into Hani, causing him to fall to the ground. The blur turned out to be a sobbing Ukemo, who had wrapped her arms around Hani's torso and crying into his chest.

"Ukemo?!" every voice exclaimed in unison, including Mori.

"What's wrong?" Hani asked, hugging the sobbing girl back to comfort her.

"Ichiha k-kicked m-m-me o-out of B-b-bak-king-g C-c-club-b," Ukemo choked out before sobbing more though it was muffled due to her face burying in Hani's chest.

"Ichiha kicked you out of Baking Club?" Hani asked in disbelief. This also let the others know why she was crying.

"Why would she kick you out?" Tamaki asked, confused as he scratched his head.

Ukemo calmed down a bit, pulling her head away from Hani. "She said that if I can't make a decent cake, then what's the point of having me in the club?" That broke her again as she buried her head into Hani's chest. Said boy rubbed her back in comfort.

"What?" the Hitachiins asked, tilting their heads slightly.

"I think it's because of that competition between the two of them," Haruhi concluded, remembering the results of it.

Ukemo nodded against Hani's chest, sobbing.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a breathless Karai in her training robe for Judo. She looked up with an angered glare at the two short third years. Hani just blinked in confusion as Mori stuck behind his cousin to make sure Karai didn't start attacking Hani.

The others, minus Sakura and Kyoya, gaped at Karai. "Karai-senpai?! What are you doing here?!"

"And what are you wearing?" the Akiyamas and Hitachiins huffed, hands on hips.

"Ukemo…" Karai boomed, getting said girl's attention. "What happened?"

At this point, Ukemo had calmed down, turning sobs and tears into hiccups and sniffles. "Ichiha kicked me out of Baking Club." She rubbed her eyes as she paused. "It's because I lost the competition a few weeks back."

"Told you…" Haruhi muttered, to which no one heard.

"That's not a plausible reason to kick a club member out," Kyoya commented, pushing his glasses up. "But what's done is done."

"But isn't there some way to get her back in the Baking Club?" Tamaki asked, wanting some kind of solution.

"Not likely," Sakura replied, frowning. "Besides, I have a feeling that Ichiha doesn't exactly think of Ukemo highly."

A few minutes later, Ukemo was eating cake with Hani, smile on her face. Karai and Hani made her realize that she could do better than the Baking Club. Her foster sister and Mori watched the two of them eat their cake.

The Akiyama twins and Hitachiin twins were looking through fashion magazines, critiquing and laughing at the pictures of outfits. Sakura, Kyoya, and Tamaki were discussing the details of the Hostess Club while Haruhi looked on, curiously.

"Okay, so far the members are Haruhi, the Akiyama twins and I," Sakura explained, typing in the information on her laptop.

"Since Haruhi is joining, we'll be down a Host," Tamaki observed, tapping his chin.

"This gives us with six Hosts like before with four Hostesses," Kyoya concluded, writing down the information.

"I think that's unfair," Haruhi commented, causing the three to look at her. "I mean, six Hosts with four Hostesses?"

"I agree," Sakura nodded, pausing her typing.

"But who can we get to make it even?" Tamaki asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"We'll do it," a small voice answered, making Tamaki jump out of his seat.

The other three looked toward the small voice to find standing there-"Ukemo and Karai-senpai?"

Ukemo smiled, nodding. "I mean, I was just kicked out of a club and Karai said she'll find a way to work around her fighting clubs."

Sakura smirked, "Excellent. We have our Hostesses."

"But who's President and Vice President?" Haruhi asked, blinking.

"I'm glad you ask that, Haruhi," Tamaki stated, standing up. "Attention, everyone." Everyone looked at the dramatic blonde. "As president of the Host Club, I dubbed Haruhi as the president of Hostess Club!"

Haruhi's eye widened. "Wait, Senpai, me? President?"

"You have the most experience with hosting so why not?" Tamaki explained, smiling brightly. "Don't worry..."

"Haru-chan, you'll make a great president!" Hani exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan.

"We don't mind," the Akiyama twins shrugged in unison.

"I don't either," Ukemo beamed, giggling. "Karai doesn't either."

"I don't mind as well," Sakura agreed, smiling at Haruhi.

"And since she came up with this idea, Sakura will be the Vice President," Tamaki announced, surprising the girl slightly. "Do you accept?"

Sakura recovered, smiling. "I would be honored." She bowed in her seat.

"Great, we have our Hostess Club!"

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

Haruhi noticed that Music Room #4 seemed to be an exact copy of Music Room #3. The Hosts and Hostesses were fixing it up for the male guests the Hostesses would have. The furniture and tea-sets have been ordered, as well as the construction of a dressing for the Hostesses Club.

"Do you guys think we'll need types?" Mayumi wondered out loud.

"That's right, you will," Tamaki replied, smiling. "That's why I called Renge to help us out."

Suddenly, a grinding noise was heard before a miniature earthquake happened. A platform rose from the floor. The Host, including Haruhi, were used to the event to occur while the Hostesses were not.

"And thank you for including me in on this, Tamaki," a girl from a top of the platform cackled.

The girl had dark-blonde hair with a dark pink ribbon and dark-brown eyes. She was wearing the Ouran girl uniform, which to the Hostesses that she was a student here. She climbed off the platform and the platform disappeared under the floor.

The Akiyama twins recognized from their homeroom. "Renge Houshakuji?!"

"Oh, hi Mayumi and Naomi," Renge, the girl, waved at the two. "Tamaki didn't tell me you two would be here. Nor that Sakura would either…" Renge glared at said girl who was making calculations.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mayumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Renge replied, beaming. "I _am _the manager of this Host Club."

"Just the self-proclaimed manager," the Hitachiin twins mumbled.

"Wait…" Renge exclaimed, noticing Haruhi in the group of girls. "Why is Haruhi with those girls?"

"Because Haru-chan is going to be a Hostess," Hani replied, forgetting that Renge doesn't know the secret.

"But wouldn't that mean…" Renge's mind clicked. "Haruhi is a-a girl?! …It all makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison, raising an eyebrow.

"No wonder my crush on Haruhi didn't last as long it did!" Renge continued, ignoring the Hitachiins. "Haruhi's been a girl the entire time!"

"…right. That's why…" the Akiyama twins muttered, to which Renge also ignores.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal be Ritsu Kasanoda, a first year in the D class, in an Ouran Academy uniform.

"BossaNova?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

"Hey, guys," Kasanoda spoke with a deep voice. "Renge told me to club to this room for a Hostess Club?"

"We're working on a project for our science class," Renge explained, with a smile. "I told him to meet me here. Did you know that Haruhi was a girl?"

"Uh…yeah," Kasanoda replied, slightly blushing.

"Who's that?" Mayumi asked, whispering to Haruhi.

"That's Ritsu Kasanoda," Haruhi whispered back to her. "He found out my secret by walking in when I was changing. Plus, he helped us save the Host Club with the Mock Trial a few weeks back."

"No one ever tells me anything!" Renge cried out dramatically. She sank to the floor on her knees, her arm covering her eyes.

"So, what types do you think the Hostesses will be?" Tamaki asked, coming beside her.

The otaku recovered quickly, standing up like a drill sergeant. "Have them line up real quick so I can see who they'll be," Renge instructed, smiling.

The Hostesses, including Haruhi, stood in a line. The order: Haruhi, Sakura, Mayumi, Naomi, Ukemo, and Karai. Renge examined them while the Hosts chatted.

"So you guys are going to reveal Haruhi's true gender, huh?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yep, her body is changing," Hikaru explained.

"And we have to reveal her to the student body sooner or later," Kaoru explained.

"Might as well be sooner than later," the Hitachiins finished together.

"Sakura Untaki came up with the idea of the Hostess Club so she won't have to quit hosting," Tamaki explained. "You remember her? She's going to be the Vice President."

"Who are the other girls?" Kasanoda asked, noticing the girls in line.

"And Ukemo Kuizumi, the shortest of the six, was insecure about the idea so Karai Saito, the tall blonde, joined," Kyoya informed, pushing his glasses up.

"And the twin girls?" Kasanoda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama," the Hitachiin twins replied in unison.

"Okay, I'm done!" Renge exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Great, what types have you come with for the Hostesses?" Tamaki asked, arms crossed.

"Haruhi's type is the natural type," Renge explained, pointing at said girl. "No sense changing your type, plus you can give guys advice about girls since you give great advice."

Haruhi shrugged, expecting her type.

"Now, for Sakura," Renge moved on to the next girl in line, "your type is the intelligence type, always wanting to learn more. You can also give facts about various subjects."

"I can live with that," Sakura mumbled, pushing her glasses up.

"Now, for the Akiyama twins," Renge stood in front of said twins. "This took some thought, but how about the Angel/Devil Types? One of you could be as sweet and innocent as an angel while the other could be as rebellious and mischievous as a devil. The trick is which of one the angel is and which one is the devil?"

"We can handle that," Mayumi smirked, while Naomi smiled.

"Good, now Ukemo-senpai," Ukemo's cheeks turned pink when Renge got to her, "Your type is the Shy Girl Type. Don't worry, some guys go for that kind of thing."

"Okay," Ukemo squeaked, looking at the floor.

"And last but not least," Renge moved to Karai who was the last one, "Karai-senpai, you're the Athletic, Quiet Type. Some boys like a girl who's very athletic, but you're the type not to brag about your victories."

Renge smiled, turning to the Host Club. "And so that's the Hostess Club and their types!"

"All of those types are perfect for the Hostesses!" Tamaki sang, twirling animatedly.

"The question is," Hikaru pointed out, getting everyone's attention.

"How are we going to reveal Haruhi as a girl and the Hostess Club?" Kaoru asked, making everyone wonder.

"Since we are the Host Club, how about hosting a ball for the students of Ouran Academy?" Tamaki suggested, dramatically. "I could ask my father for permission."

"You think he would go for it?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Tamaki replied, tapping his chin.

"Maybe if I present the idea to him?" Kyoya suggested, typing away on his computer.

"He'll probably say yes," Tamaki responded, sitting on the floor.

"Will we have to dance at this ball?" Mayumi asked, seeming to be excited about the whole thing.

"Yes, but it will be the waltz," Hikaru replied, smirking.

"We already know how to waltz," the Akiyama twins explained, smiling.

"Your father said yes," Kyoya voiced, "A week from this Saturday night. He'll make an announcement in the morning."

"Oh, this is so exciting," Renge exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "A ball! What am I going to wear though?"

Kasanoda cleared his throat. "Renge, we need to work on the science project."

"Oh, you're right!" Renge shouted, grabbing her stuff. "We must go. Bye, guys!"

The two left out the door, making the Hosts and the Hostesses blink in surprise.

"So…I was thinking about the first dance…" Tamaki voiced, breaking the silence. "I think the Hosts and the Hostesses should dance it. Since she's going to be the president of the Hostess Club, it only make sense that Haruhi dances with me, the president of the Host Club."

"I'm right here…" Haruhi mumbled, but she was ignored.

"No fair, boss," the Hitachiin twins huffed.

"Be quiet," Tamaki hushed them. "You two can dance with the Akiyama twins…"

"We have no problem with that," the Akiyama twins shrugged, smiling.

"Neither do I," Kaoru smiled at Naomi while Hikaru reluctantly agreed.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" Hani cried, raising his hand. "May I dance with Ukemo then?"

"Of course, Hani-senpai," Tamaki replied, smiling.

"Yay!" Hani cheered while Ukemo giggled cutely.

"Kyoya, you can put up with Sakura for one dance, can you please?" Tamaki asked, pleading with him.

"If I can go an hour in the same room as her, then I can do _one _dance with Untaki," Kyoya growled lowly.

"As do I," Sakura hissed under her breath.

"And that leaves Mori-senpai with Karai," Tamaki sighed, looking between the two. "You guys don't mind, right?"

The two fighters shook their heads at the same time. Tamaki clapped his hands together in joy, stars in his eyes.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed, twirling. "This ball is going to be one of the best that the Ouran Host Club has ever hosted!"

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Tell me what you think. Remember, everybody loves praises! Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	8. Episode VIII

**Author's note(s): Hello, my fans once again! It's been a crazy ride since I last updated... Yeah, not going to say much... Beta is Aihara Awayuki...**

**Story fact(s): This whole chapter is edited and revised for the sake of the plot... Sorry if it sounds like my previous story... The dresses described in this chapter is imagined, based on my knowledge of dress terms and fashion... **

**Disclaimer****: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode VIII: The Belles of the Ouran Hosts' Ball<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

"Ow!" Hikaru groaned, his foot being stepped on for like the millionth time. "Quit trying to lead."

The Hosts and the Hostesses were practicing the waltz the day before the ball. They were paired with the partners that Tamaki decided on the week before. Hikaru, who had reluctantly agreed, was dancing with Mayumi while his twin was paired with her twin. Mayumi kept stepping on her partner's foot, most of time accidentally while the rest was on purpose.

"Maybe if you try to take the lead, then I wouldn't have to," Mayumi huffed, glaring at him.

"What?" Hikaru then grumbled angrily while Mayumi giggled to herself.

"Are you sure it was a great idea for Mayumi and Hikaru to be paired, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, dancing with Tamaki.

"Why, of course, my daughter," Tamaki replied, dramatically. "Now, hush, Haruhi. Let us just dance and enjoy it."

"...okay..." Haruhi whispered, remembering their dance at the Ouran fair.

"I think that our older siblings are getting along," Naomi sarcastically mumbled to Kaoru.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Kaoru chuckled, unknowingly pulling Naomi closer to him.

However, Naomi did notice this, but she just blushed.

Sakura and Kyoya danced in silence, not wanting to be close together. Identical glares on their faces as they refused to make eye contact with the other.

Hani and Ukemo danced not far from them. Ukemo was nervous and her cheeks were pink. Hani, however, didn't notice this and continued to teach her how to dance.

"Great job, Ukemo," Hani beamed, clutching her hand a bit tighter. "You haven't been stepping on my foot in a while."

"Thanks, Mitsukuni," Ukemo muttered, turning more pink.

"I think Takashi is enjoying his dancing with Karai," Hani voiced, looking at said duo. "Right, Takashi?"

"Hmm..." Takashi replied, spinning Karai out and back into his arms.

The pairs continued to practice their waltz with their partner. Mayumi didn't step on Hikaru's foot, something that he was happy about. However, he couldn't help but glare at Tamaki and Haruhi dancing. This made Mayumi suspicious towards him. Sakura and Kyoya didn't want to be in this position any longer than they needed to be. Fortunately for them, Tamaki spoke up.

"Alright, I think we're ready for the waltz for tomorrow night," Tamaki voiced, releasing Haruhi. "You guys may stop dancing."

"Thank God," Kyoya and Sakura breathed, letting go of the other.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya, Sakura," Tamaki pouted, "Dancing with each other is not that bad."

"How would you know?" Sakura shot back. "You're dancing with Haruhi, a friend you cherish."

"Unlike you and her, we're dancing with a rival..." Kyoya added, glaring at Sakura.

"At least, you're not dancing with someone who's used to leading," Hikaru huffed, earning a glare from Mayumi.

"At least, your partner is manly enough to take the lead," Mayumi snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wha? 'Manly enough'?" Hikaru's eyes turned to glare at her. "I'll show you that I'm manly enough!"

"How?" Mayumi asked, challenging him.

Before Hikaru could reply, Kaoru pulled him away from Mayumi while Naomi did the same for Mayumi. Naomi whispered some things into her sister, calming her sister down. Kaoru did the same to Hikaru, calming him down.

"Now, apologize," Naomi and Kaoru hissed softly to their respective older twin.

Hikaru and Mayumi sighed before walking up to the other.

"I'm sorry for saying you were used to leading," Hikaru deadpanned, not really caring.

"I'm sorry for saying the things about you not being manly enough," Mayumi huffed, crossing her arms.

"I hate apologizing," Hikaru and Mayumi muttered in unison.

"Wait," Ukemo voiced, getting everyone's attention. "If the ball is tomorrow, what do we need to wear, Tamaki?"

"Something nice enough for a ball," Tamaki dramatically cried, stars in his eyes. "Preferably something beautiful, Ukemo-senpai..."

The Akiyama twins smirked. "Does this mean... dress-shopping?"

"Well, I guess you two can put it like that," Tamaki replied, looking thoughtful. "I mean we could ask the Hitachiin twins' mother to design you girls-"

"Uh, boss?" Hikaru piped up, getting Tamaki's attention.

"Mayumi and Naomi are gone," Kaoru pointed out, "and they took the girls with them."

Tamaki noticed the Hostesses' absence from the room.

"How did that happen?" Tamaki asked, blinking. "Maybe we need to discuss what we were wearing tomorrow?"

Hearing no reply, the Host Club President noticed that the rest of the Host Club was gone. The room was silent, and Tamaki was by himself.

"How does everyone do that?!"

**~OHSHC; Local Dress Shop~**

Mayumi and Naomi dragged the Hostesses to a dress shop where they waved down a female employee.

"Hi," the female, whose name tag read 'Hiromi', greeted the six girls. "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for dresses fit for balls," Mayumi explained, indicating the six of them.

"Oh," Hiromi blinked, nodding before she motioned them to come with her. "We have a wide selection of dresses for any occasion. Here we are." A bunch of racks filled with dresses were before them. "If you need any help, just let me know." She left the six girls to their business.

The stars in Mayumi's and Naomi's eyes could rival Tamaki's as they scanned the dresses on the racks.

"Oh, the many possibilities!" the Akiyama twins exclaimed in unison.

They rushed to the dresses as the rest of the girls followed in their own pace. Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"They sure like to shop, don't they?" Haruhi chuckled, inspecting a dress nearby.

"Yes, but I feel they're going to get carried away," Sakura voiced, fingering a puke pink dress. "Ugh! I'm not going to wear a pink dress."

"Pink wouldn't be your color anyway, Sakura," Ukemo piped up, gazing at the pink dress.

"How do you know that, Ukemo-senpai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am _a girl, Haruhi. I have an eye for all things fashion..." Ukemo replied, eyes gleaming at a dress she found.

"Hmm..." Karai hummed, inspecting a dress near Ukemo.

"Haruhi!" the Akiyama twins cried in unison, grabbing said girl.

"We found the perfect dress for you," Mayumi explained, holding up a dress.

"Try it on," Naomi commanded, indicating a changing room.

"But..." Haruhi tried to protest, but was pushed into the changing room with the dress.

The brunette sighed, looking at the dress. Her brown eyes widened, marveling at the beauty of the dress. Then, the price tag waved to her.

_I can't afford this, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try it on, _Haruhi thought, shrugging off her jacket.

She carefully removed the bandages that she had for the day. Naomi was right; Haruhi hadn't felt like she could breathe in the last few days, due to the bandages around her chest. She couldn't wait until the whole truth was out.

When Haruhi was undressed, she unzipped the dress and slipped it on. She maneuvered to zip the dress up and successfully completed the task. To get the full effect, Haruhi removed the wig she had been wearing. The girl gaped at herself when she glanced in the mirror.

"Haruhi?" a voice came outside the changing room.

"Yes," Haruhi replied, looking away from her reflection.

"Come outside," Mayumi's voice instructed, which Haruhi did follow.

When Haruhi did, she was surprised and in awe. The rest of the Hostesses were in beautiful gowns and dresses.

"Wow! You guys look amazing," Haruhi blurted out.

"Thank you," the girls responded in unison.

"So do you, Haruhi," Ukemo beamed cutely.

"We had a feeling," the Akiyama twins smirked proudly.

"But I can't afford it," Haruhi sighed, looking at the dress longingly.

"Don't worry, I can paid for it," Sakura assured, smirking. "Think of it as a gift from me."

"Really, Sakura-senpai? Thank you," Haruhi smiled, happy at the gesture.

"Now, let's get out of these dresses," Mayumi commanded, heading off for a different changing room.

"Haruhi, we have shoes perfect for that dress," Naomi explained, smiling at her. "You wear a six in women's footwear, right?"

Haruhi nodded, before heading back into the changing room.

"Okay, we'll bring them to you on the night of the ball, okay?" the Akiyama twins smiled, walking off.

"Alright." _Maybe this ball thing won't be so bad, _Haruhi thought as she changed out of the dress.

**~OHSHC; Host Club Green Room~**

"What's taking you girls so long?" Hikaru asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

The ball had arrived, and it was nearly time to introduce the guests of honor: the Hostess Club.

Tamaki had worn his white Prince tuxedo like the last ball the Host Club had host. Unlike the Club President, the rest of the Hosts wore black tuxedos with different color bow-tie. The Shadow King's tie was a deep violet shade. Hikaru's bow tie was red while Kaoru's was blue. Hani's tie was white and Mori's tie was green.

The Hostesses were behind curtains, putting the finishing touches on their looks. The Hosts, mainly Hikaru, were getting a little impatient with the Hostesses taking their time.

"We went to look good, not rushed," Mayumi replied, Hikaru hearing the smirk in her voice.

"Well, we're going to have introduce you girls in a few minutes," Tamaki explained, anxious about this.

"Fine," the Hostesses responded in unison.

_Swish! _And the Hostesses were revealed. The Hosts looked amazed at the girls.

Karai donned a forest green, off the shoulder gown. The bodice hugged her torso with gold designs on it and the thin straps connected to it were around her forearms. The skirt flowed from her waist to the ground, covering gold wedges. Karai's dirty blond hair was braided and wrapped in an elegant bun. Her jewelry were a pair of gold earring buds and a simple gold band necklace. Her makeup was light with sparkling green eyeshadow.

Ukemo was dressed in a light pink dress with translucent short sleeves and neck. The bodice fitted the girl's flat chest and shine in the light like stars. The skirt began at the waist and layered towards the floor, but didn't cover the pink flats on the girl's feet. Her brown hair was curled tightly behind a pink headband with a white rose on it. She wore white bands around her wrists. Her makeup was light as well, but her face glittered in the light.

Naomi wore a royal blue dress that had one strap on her right shoulder. The bodice hugged her curves and sliver designs filled the bust part of the bodice. A silver belt-like item wrapped around her waist and a skirt flowed to cover sliver heels. Her blond hair flowed over her left shoulder in an elegant braid. She wore silver buds in her ears and a sliver-band necklace with a 'N' trinket. Her makeup was light with blue, glittery eyeshadow.

Mayumi wore a red hot dress that had one strap on her left shoulder. The bodice also hugged her curves and gold designs filled the chest. A gold belt-like item wrapped around her waist and a skirt fell to cover gold heels. Her blonde flowed over her right shoulder in an elegant braid. She wore gold buds in her ears and a gold-band necklace with a 'M' trinket. Her makeup was light with gold eyeshadow and ruby red lips.

Sakura wore a deep violet, halter top dress with a V-neckline to the bodice. The bodice itself hugged her chest and torso. A belt-like item shaped into a wide V at the waist and a flowing skirt fell from the V over her hips, a slit on her right leg that came from mid-thigh down to show off black heels. Her black hair was made into a curly bun on her head. She wore contacts, instead of glasses. Her makeup was light, with dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

Haruhi was dressed in a plain white dress with thin straps on her shoulders. The bodice hugged her chest and waist. The skirt flowed from the hips in waves to the ankles, revealing white half-inch wedges. Her brown hair curled loosely past her shoulders. The only jewelry she wore was a sliver locket that was given to her by her father for the ball. Her makeup was very light with mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Wow..." the Hosts breathed, making the Hostesses proud.

"Not bad, right?" Mayumi commented, standing by Naomi.

"I think I've never been so nervous in my life," Naomi sighed, looking at the ground.

"No worries," Mayumi shrugged, noticing that Hikaru was looking at Haruhi.

Ukemo blushed as she saw Hani gaping at her. Karai's cheek turned pink a bit, as she was gazed at by Mori. Sakura smirked at Kyoya when he looked at her transfixed, which made him look away. Haruhi felt uncomfortable with the way Tamaki was looking at her, as well as made her chest flutter.

"I think we should be getting out there," Sakura broke the gazes from the Hosts.

"Uh, right," Tamaki smiled, recomposing himself as well as the other Hosts. "Let's go and introduce the Hostess Club!"

**~OHSHC; Ouran Ballroom~**

High school students in dresses and tuxedos were spread out through the room, chatting to their friends. The food bar was located in one area of the room, treats and drinks covered the table. An orchestra was placed out of the way of the guests in, playing music softly to accompany the mood of the party.

Suddenly, the music went quiet and the room went dark. Spotlights were pointed at the stairs, the only light source in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. The Host Club is proud to present this special ball on our own behalf."

The speaker paused as the audience clapped, mostly by the girls.

"Now, we have a special announcement to make."

The room went silence.

"Starting next week, we have a new club joining the various activities here at Ouran: The Hostess Club!"

The room was filled with confused questions and perplexed expressions.

"Now, settle down. The Hostess Club is for the gentlemen at Ouran Academy. You see, the Ouran Hostess Club is where the school's most beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain proper gentlemen who also have way too much time on their hands. A gender opposite of the Host Club to tell you the truth."

The murmurs from the boys were positive with things like 'Finally!', 'About time!', and 'Now we'll have a chance like the girls!'.

"And we have six young ladies that we have asked to be your Hostesses. They will be accompanied with a Host when they're introduced. Like the Hosts, each girl will have a type that have been chosen by a trusted source."

Renge, in a pink dress, smiled proudly. "I'm the trusted source!"

The double doors opened to reveal the first couple.

"First, we have third year student, Karai Saito, the Athletic, Silent Type for any gentlemen who want an athlete in a girl but she won't brag about her victories. She is accompanied by Strong, Silent Type Takashi Morinozuka of the Host Club."

The males in the crowd applauded and went wild when Karai flashed a small smile. One boy said, "Wow! She's so hot in that dress!" The two headed down the stairs as the next couple came out of the doors.

"Our next girl is another third year, Ukemo Kuizumi who is the Shy Girl Type for any boy who is into girls who are, indeed, shy. She is accompanied by Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the Boy Lolita Type of the Host Club."

Ukemo beamed at the crowd, waving her hand to them shyly. The crowd was filled the adoration for Ukemo and Hani. The two walked down the stairs as the next two couples emerged from the doors.

"The next girls are twins, so they are packaged deal. Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama is the Angel/Devil Types. One is sweet and innocent while the other is rebellious and mischievous. However the trick is, 'Who is which?' They're accompanied Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Mischievous Types of the Host Club."

Mayumi and Hikaru smirked at the crowd from the right side while Naomi and Kaoru smiled at the crowd from the left. The crowd roared with excitement from the news of twin sisters in the Hostess Club. The two couples went down the stairs when the doors revealed the next couple.

"The Vice President of the Hostess is Sakura Untaki, who is the Intelligent Type for any boy into the smart, pretty quality in a girl. She is accompanied by Kyoya Ootori, the Cool Type and the Vice President of the Host Club."

Sakura and Kyoya placed their best polite smiles/smirks toward the crowd. The gentlemen whooped and exclaimed their approval for Sakura, causing Tenchi to glare at them before gawking at his girlfriend's beauty. The two stepped to the side when the final couple showed from the doors.

"Now, for our final Hostess, she holds a special place in the Hosts' hearts. She had walked through the doors, looking for a place to study. Unfortunately, through some events, she had a debt that she had voluntarily to pay back the Host Club. In order to do that, she had to disguise herself as a boy and serve young ladies. In recent events, she didn't want to keep up the rouse any longer, but she didn't want to give up hosting. Thus, creating the Hostess Club. We hope that you accept her as a girl. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka, who is the Natural Type and the President of the Hostess Club."

Gasps and murmurs emerged from the crowd as Tamaki and Haruhi led out of the doors. Haruhi was nervous when she heard the crowd.

The speaker of the night was Tamaki, as he continued to speak, "She is accompanied by me, Tamaki Suoh, the Prince Type and President of the Host Club. I hope that you, ladies and gentlemen, can forgive us, the Host Club and Haruhi, for keeping this secret from you."

The crowd went silent as Tamaki said his final words, making the Hosts and Hostesses anxious. Renge, from her corner, smiled, starting to clap. Kasanoda, in a suit, joined her in clapping. Soon, the crowd went wild with applause and cheers, accepting this news well.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki sighed, smiling in relief. "For the first dance of the night, the Host Club shall waltz with the Hostess Club. After that, the Hostesses will be available to be open for dancing from possible future guests of the Hostess Club."

The Hosts bowed to their partner, holding out their hands to them. The Hostesses smiled gracefully, taking their partner's hand into theirs. The Hosts lead the Hostesses to the dance floor. The Hosts placed their hands around their partner's waist while the Hostesses placed their hands on their partner's shoulders. The clasped hands never released as the music started.

"Look at that," Tamaki whispered lowly to Haruhi, "They can't take their eyes off of you, Haruhi."

"That's because I've been revealed as a girl," Haruhi replied, noticing the stares from the crowd. "A lot of them are probably still surprise at that."

"Don't you worry, Haruhi," Tamaki sighed, getting Haruhi's attention, "It's time I release you from the nest, my little girl..."

_I'm not your little girl, _Haruhi thought with a frown, _you're not my father, Senpai..._

"So what kind of guests do you think we'll get?" Mayumi asked Hikaru who had yet to look at her since the dance started.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, not hearing what she had said.

Mayumi grew irritated with the fact that Hikaru was ignoring her as well as her heart feeling a little hurt with the fact that he had yet to say anything about her dress.

"You know, I probably fall in love with a boy who's really an alien in disguise," Mayumi stated, blank look on her face.

"Sounds great," Hikaru responded, again not hearing what she had said.

Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Tamaki and Haruhi dancing. He ignored Mayumi while she chatted about nonsense. He felt jealousy towards Tamaki, though he didn't know why.

"Yeah, he was really looking for a girl to have his alien babies in her brain," Mayumi deadpanned, looking off in the distance.

"Interesting," Hikaru muttered, still not listening, "Tell me more."

"Hikaru!" Mayumi hissed softly, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Hikaru snapped, softly.

Mayumi glanced where he was looking at: Haruhi and Tamaki dancing. She remembered that Haruhi had told them about the deal with the twins calling her their 'toy' and that Hikaru had taken her out on a date.

"Never mind," Mayumi sighed, dejectedly. _Except that I know you have a crush on Haruhi, and I don't know why that bothers me..._

"Why is your brother looking at Haruhi and Tamaki?" Naomi asked softly, noticing that the twin of her partner's gaze.

Kaoru sighed, also seeing what Naomi saw. "It's because Hikaru really likes Haruhi. At some point, Hikaru had declare her our 'toy'."

"I know," Naomi smiled up at him. "Haruhi told us about that and we had a feeling that one, if not, more Hosts had feelings for her. Tamaki was the most obvious one though, according to the stories."

"But not us," Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you two were suspicious though," Naomi replied, smile faltering. "Don't tell me you still like her."

Kaoru quickly blushed, stuttering. "N-not a-anymore!"

"Really?" Naomi raised an eyebrow, smile recovering. "Do you like someone else then?"

"Well..." Kaoru blushed even more.

"It's okay," Naomi assured, smiling softly. "You don't have to tell me. Just the person your feelings then." _Even if it's not me..._

"Your boyfriend is looking," Kyoya stated, seeing Tenchi glare at the two of them. "He doesn't look happy..."

"Don't worry, he's just jealous," Sakura explained, rolling her eyes. "Like he always does when I'm with a different guy..."

"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship," Kyoya mused, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't but," Sakura sighed, smirking slightly. "What can anyone do?"

Kyoya hummed, looking at her. "You know, I don't blame him. I would be jealous too if I saw my girlfriend with a different guy. Especially if she's half as beautiful as you..."

The Ootori smirked in victory when he saw a subtle blush on her cheeks, her eyes narrowing.

"Ukemo, you're doing great," Hani beamed, enjoying the dance with her. "You've improved since we started."

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," Ukemo replied, blushing. "All the boys are staring at us."

"Will you be okay with being a Hostess?" Hani asked, concern for her.

"I think I will," Ukemo replied, still unsure.

"If you have any boys that won't stop bothering you, call me so I can kick their butts for you," Hani instructed, smiling innocently.

Ukemo's eyes widened in surprise, "O-okay, I will." _I hope that doesn't actually happen, but it's sweet that Mitsukuni offered._

Karai and Mori just stared at the other throughout the dance. Sometimes the two would look at the other couples dancing, mainly Hani and Ukemo. Karai looked at Mori before he looked back at her.

_I can't speak at the moment, Takashi, but I admire that you're very loyal, Karai_ thought, then Mori looked back at her with intense eyes. _I hope you know that._

The music decreased in sound as the dance came to an end. The Hosts and the Hostesses bowed to each other. Tamaki turned to the crowd, smiling charmingly.

"Now, gentlemen, it's time for you to get acquainted with the Hostesses," Tamaki announced, indicating the Hostesses. "Don't be shy. Ask them to dance. Remember the Hostess Club will start Monday after classes in Music Room #4."

**~OHSHC; Ouran Ballroom~**

"I can't believe that you've kept the secret the whole time," a boy told Haruhi while they were dancing. "That's amazing, Fujioka."

"Well, I had to pay off a debt," Haruhi shrugged, smiling. "I just can't believe that nobody was able to figure it out."

"Actually, a lot of people had suspected, but they didn't investigate," the boy explained, thinking about it. "Myself including, but I'm glad you'll be in the Hostess Club. I'll request you."

Sakura was talking to a group of boys she had recognized as the Honor Roll in Ouran.

"So, Sakura, will you tell us the order of the classification for the animals from largest to smallest?" a boy asked her, pushing his spectacles up.

"Why, shouldn't know this, Mr. Science Club President?" Sakura chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Well, alright. Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, and Species. Is that all, boys?"

The group around sighed heavenly at the tone she used.

"We all going to request you, Sakura," the same boy declared, making Sakura flash a sexy smirk to them, which made them sigh again.

Tenchi came up to Sakura and the group of boys. "My lady, may I have this next dance?"

"You may," Sakura nodded, waving bye to the boys.

As they dance, Tenchi stated his discomfort about her being in the Hostess Club. Sakura assured him that it was just business and she wanted it. She also said that he couldn't do anything to make her change her mind.

The Akiyama twins were surrounded by a group of boys as well.

"Mayumi, Naomi, what kind of things will you guys do for your guests?" one boy asked, curious what the answer was.

"Well, it will vary, but the 'devil' will tempt the 'angel'," Mayumi explained, smirking. "Like how I'm trying to convince my sister here to do something crazy."

"I will not do that," Naomi narrowed her eyes.

Mayumi pulled her sister close to her, making Naomi blush. The boys waited in anticipation at what was happening.

"Aww...you won't, sister?" Mayumi pouted, leaning close to her sister's neck. "Not even if I do this."

Naomi moaned softly as Mayumi nuzzled her nose against her sister's neck. The boys groaned when Mayumi slyly flicked her tongue against Naomi's neck. Naomi pushed her sister off, blushing deeply.

"So hot...I'll request you two," the same boy breathed hotly, making the boys do the same.

Ukemo was at the food bar, munching a vanilla cake. Some icing somehow ended on her cheek, but she didn't notice. A tall boy walked up to her, getting Ukemo's attention.

"Pardon me, Ukemo," the boy smiled, "You seem to have gotten icing on your cheek. Let me get that for you."

Ukemo blushed shyly. "Oh, thank you-"

She stopped when he cupped her chin and wiped the icing with a napkin. Ukemo blushed deeply when he released her, bowing her head away.

"My, you are shy," the boy chuckled, "I like that in a girl."

"Uh..." Ukemo mumbled, starting to move away.

"Oh, don't worry," the boy assured, making her pause. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. I'll request you if you want me to."

"Yes," Ukemo smiled softly. "Thank you for being considerate."

"You're welcome," the boy smiled back.

Karai stood off in a group of boys near where Ukemo was.

"Wow, you did an amazing job at the tournament two weeks ago," a boy admired, making other boys agree with him. "The way you took down your opponent was brilliant."

"Thank you," Karai smiled, quieting down.

"You can take me down anytime," another boy stated, making Karai narrow her eyes at him, "That is, if you want to."

"I want to request, and I'll do so," the group proclaimed, making Karai relax and smile softly.

The rest of the ball went well after that. The Hostesses were asked to dance and they were asked questions by the boys. The Hosts rarely saw them as they attended to their own guests. At the end of the ball, the guests had left, and the Hosts and the Hostesses were by themselves.

"The Hostesses were a big hit," Kyoya commented, going over the numbers. "No doubt they will not have any problems with their club."

"We won't as long as we have Sakura," Ukemo beamed, finishing up a cake with Hani.

"Yeah, without her, we wouldn't be the Hostess Club," Mayumi smiled, linking her arm with her sister.

"Yeah, and Haruhi would still be known as a boy," Naomi added, smiling.

"Hey, where is Sakura anyway?" Haruhi wondered, noticing the girl's absence.

"She had to leave," Hikaru replied, standing by his brother. "Apparently, her boyfriend said that she had a curfew for tonight."

Kyoya huffed, turning around. "I should be getting home." And he left.

"Yeah, we should be going. Bye, guys," the Hitachiin twins stated before leaving.

Slowly, the Hosts and the Hostesses left until Tamaki and Haruhi were the ones still there.

"Did you get new guests, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, when we realized that they were left.

"Yes, apparently, the whole 'being a boy' didn't bother them," Haruhi explained, "To them, it just meant that I'm comfortable being one of the guys."

"That's good, Haruhi," Tamaki smiled, offering his hand. "Mind if I take you home?"

Haruhi stared at the hand before smiling softly. "No, Senpai." She accepted the hand offered to her.

Tamaki nodded, leading her out of the ballroom. "Oh, by the way, you look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, Tamaki," Haruhi replied, blushing. _One thing is for certain, Mom..._

_The start of the Hostess Club had begun..._

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): I'm tired, my little flutelets. Good night... **

**..review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**

**P.S. Before I go, there is a poll on my profile in case you guys haven't noticed...**


	9. Episode IX

**Author note(s): Bonjour, gens. That's French...which I'm taking in college. -_- Anyway, another chapter for you guys. Beta is Aihara Awayuki.**

**Story fact(s): This chapter is edited and revised for the sake of the plot. Two down, two to go, I promise...**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode IX: First Day Success<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

The next Monday, the Hostesses were setting up for the guests to spend the afternoon. Karai had yet to arrive, but like Hani and Mori, she would arrive late. Haruhi, considering that she was now a girl to the student body, wore the pale yellow dress that the female students were required to wear. Her brown locks were straight and brushed. Mayumi and Naomi wore bows in their hair instead of the headbands, pink and purple respectively.

"I wonder if we'll be popular with the boys," Ukemo voiced, setting a cake at each of the Hostesses' stations.

"We were popular with them at the ball," Mayumi explained, placing tea sets on the tables.

"So I guess we'll just as popular, if not, then more," Naomi added, pouring tea into the cups.

"I'll calculate how much we'll have and tell you later," Sakura explained, typing away on her computer.

"Thanks, Sakura-senpai," Haruhi smiled, sitting calmly.

"It's time to open the doors," Sakura pointed, looking at the clock.

The Hostesses got into positions like the Hosts would do when greeting guests. The door opened to reveal their male guests.

"Welcome, gentlemen," the Hostesses greeted in unison.

"Hi," the crowd sighed, eyes glazed over.

"The rules in the Hostess Club is the same as the rules in the Host Club... One, you can't touch/harass the Hostesses or else be ban from the club. Two, you can request any Hostess you want as long as you're not greedy. Three, treat the Hostess and the other guests with respect or you will be kicked out of Club for the day."

**~OHSHC; Haruhi and her guests~**

"Haruhi, you look cute in the girl's uniform," one of the boys stated.

"Thank you, Senpai," Haruhi replied, with a smile.

"Can you give some advice about girls?" another one of Haruhi's guest asked.

"Depends," Haruhi shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"I've had liked this girl for a long time, but every time I try to tell her how I feel, I chicken out. What should I do?" the boy explained.

"Hmm..." Haruhi hummed, thinking about the solution. "First, you might want to practice what you want to say to her. Make sure that you know what you're going to say to her. Then, tell her in a setting that to some girls is known as romantic and private. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes! Thank you, Haruhi," the boy exclaimed, beaming.

**~OHSHC; Sakura and her guests~**

"Sakura, what is your favorite element on the periodic table?" One boy asked, eyes gleaming.

"I don't know which my favorite is," Sakura hummed, flipping her hair. "I mean, Silicon is on that list because it's a metal found in computer chips. But there is Titanium, one of the strongest metals. Plutonium is also a toxic and explosive element, a few qualities that I love in a man..."

A sultry navy gaze were turned on her guests as she trailed off, making the boys sigh heavenly. She chuckled alluringly before she continued her rant.

"And there is the main three elements that we can't live without: Hydrogen, Oxygen, and Nitrogen. These elements are so addicting, another quality in a man as well. Did that answer your question, Hydrogen?" She winked at the boy who asked the question.

The boy blushed, nodded vigorously, "Y-yes, y-ou d-d-did, Sakur-r-ra!"

"Any of you boys have more questions?" Sakura turned her gaze on her guests. "I'm ready, but ask me please one of time."

Her guests started to blurt out questions, wanting her answers to their questions.

**~OHSHC; Akiyama twins and their guests~**

"Come on, sis," Mayumi urged her stubborn sister. "At least lick it."

"I'm not going to eat that spicy candy," Naomi huffed cutely, looking away.

Mayumi held a small piece of red candy up to view it. "Come on. It's not going to kill you to eat this piece of candy."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Naomi shook her head, defiantly.

"Fine, then I guess I'm going to feed it to you..." Mayumi smirked devilishly. "...from my mouth..."

Naomi blinked, turning back to face Mayumi. "Wh-"

She cut herself off when Mayumi straddled her and cupped her chin. The oldest twin forced open Naomi's mouth and placed the candy on her sister's tongue. Their guests swooned and sighed when Mayumi closed her sister's mouth. She continued to straddle her sister.

"See? Not that bad, right, sis?" Mayumi looked at her sister who was cringing at the taste of the spicy candy.

Mayumi slid off her sister and smirked at her sister when she heard her sister sucking on the candy in her mouth. Naomi just glared at Mayumi as she sucked the spicy candy. Mayumi shrugged before popping a piece of spicy candy in her mouth.

**~OHSHC; Ukemo and her guests~**

"Hey, you're the guy from the ball..." Ukemo recognized the boy who had wiped the cake off her cheek.

"Yes, I said that I would request you," the boy replied, with a gentle smile. "And here I am."

Ukemo cutely smiled. "Thank you, uh... I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"Renji Miyoshia," the boy, 'Renji' replied, "And I brought my friends with me today to be your guests."

Ukemo blinked, looking at her guests. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, Renji."

"I wanted to," Renji bowed in his seat.

A boy came up to the group, tapping Ukemo on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is it?" Ukemo asked the boy.

"Yes, I, along with the group I'm in, was wondering where is Karai and when is she going to be here," the boy replied.

"Well, she's still in the martial arts clubs so she's going to be a little late," Ukemo responded, looking at the door. "In fact, she might come through that door soon."

The door suddenly opened and Karai walked in. She was dressed in her school uniform, but she was ruffled and wet. Ukemo thought it was because of the shower.

"See?" Ukemo shrugged, turning back to her amazed guests.

**~OHSHC; Karai and her guests~**

"Karai, you look like you're still panting," one boy commented, noticing her heaving chest.

"I am," Karai simply replied, sitting down. "Give me a moment."

The boys stayed silent as Karai caught her breath. She smiled, letting the boys know that she was ready to talk.

"Karai-senpai, did you sweat during practice?" another boy asked, leaning in to hear her answer.

"Yes," Karai replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's why I was late; I took a shower afterwards."

"Man, you must have be really working hard in martial arts," another boy commented, looking at her in awe. "I admire that in a girl and a fighter."

"Thank you," Karai smiled gently at him.

"Oh, we admire that too, Karai," the guests hurriedly stated, wanting her to smile at her.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

After the last guest left, the Hostesses, save for Haruhi, breathed a sigh in relief. Haruhi leaned back into her chair while Sakura typed her calculations into her laptop. Naomi sat in a chair near her sister who laid on a couch. Ukemo was chomping on a piece of cake while

"Thank God, they're gone," Mayumi groaned, beating her head into the arm rests gently.

"Haruhi, does it get easier?" Naomi asked, pouting.

Haruhi chuckled, before she stopped. She remembered the girls weren't as experienced as her so they don't understand. Instead, she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry; it will. Just wait."

The door opened to reveal the Host Club. Tamaki, being the hyperactive boy he is, rushed over to Haruhi and engulfed her into a hug. She started to struggle as he rambled.

"Haruhi, how did it go today? Those boys didn't touch you, did they? Tell daddy all about it, please."

"Tamaki-senpai, let me go and I'll tell you!" Haruhi yelled, though it sounded muffled as the blond smashed her against his chest.

"Let me see the data from your first day as the Hostess Club." Kyoya came up to Sakura, as she was typing.

"Wait a few moments, Ootori," Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "I need to finish imputing the data into the computer." A few clicks on the keyboard. "...and done. I'm saving it and sending it to you right now."

Kyoya had his laptop opened and on when she was finishing up. A _ding! _Came from his computer's speakers, signaling the email from her of the data. He opened the message and inspected it, nodding his head.

"Alright, not bad for the first day," Kyoya commented before narrowing his eyes. "In fact, the Hostess Club's data from their first day is about the same as the data of the Host Club's first day."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked, closing her laptop.

"Yes, and the data from Host Club grew as the Host Club entertained more guests," Kyoya pointed out. "I have no doubt that it will be same for the Hostess Club."

"Oh, look at that," Sakura smirked smugly at him. "Ootori has faith _and _confidence in the club I came up with. It must be my lucky day, huh?"

Kyoya's gray eyes narrowed at her. "Don't get used to it, Untaki."

The doors opened to reveal Tenchi, a gritted smile on his face. The Hosts and Hostesses grew quiet as he approached Sakura.

"So, is this how's it going to be for the rest of the year?" Tenchi huffed, hands on his hips.

"Yes," Sakura replied simply, shutting off her laptop. "If you don't like it, then we could just break up."

Tenchi instantly panicked in response. "No, that's okay. Whatever you comfortable with..." he started to ramble on.

Sakura smirked slightly, pushing her glasses up. She stood to place a kiss on Tenchi's cheek, causing him to stop rambling. This action caused mixed reaction from the Hosts and Hostesses. Most of them gaped, others looked confused, and Kyoya gritted his teeth in response, typing furiously on his laptop.

"What was that for?" Tenchi asked, covering up his cheek that she had kissed.

"So you would shut up," Sakura replied, gathering her stuff. "Let's go." The two started to head to the door.

Tamaki recovered before he exclaimed, "Sakura, wait!" Said girl paused and turned to look at him. "I have something to announce for the Hostess's ears only. Do you mind a few minutes?"

Sakura thought for a few moments before turning to Tenchi, "I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait _outside _of the door and _don't listen in_."

Tenchi nodded, before exiting the room. The door closed behind him.

Tamaki cleared his throat before projecting, "Now, you ladies may just became the Hostesses Club but you five girls have been with us long enough. I'd like to think of the Host Club as family.

"As you know, I'm the father." He gestured to himself.

"Kyoya is the mother." Sakura stifled her laughter as Kyoya glared at the blonde.

"The twins and Haruhi are the children." Said people just shrugged.

"And Hani and Mori...well, let's just they say they're uncles or neighbors, but they're a part of the family in some way." The male third-years didn't say or do anything.

"I've thought long and hard about this, but I've come up with a solution. Sakura, you're the sister and aunt to the children." Sakura nodded, seeming to accept it. "Mayumi and Naomi are the other two sisters." Mayumi smirked while Naomi smiled. "Ukemo-senpai, you're the niece and cousin to the children and Karai is the other sister." Ukemo just looked confused while Karai just stared. "That is all."

Sakura shrugged before leaving the room. The others went back to their previous musings that hadn't really gone anyway. Suddenly, Kyoya slammed down his laptop shut and stood up abruptly, surprising about everyone in the room.

"I'm leaving," Kyoya calmly explained, hastily grabbing his things. He, unknowingly with his eyes closed, walked to the dressing room that was built for the Hostess Club. He opened it and slammed the door behind him. The room grew silent.

"Uh...he knows that is the dressing room, right?"

Kyoya appeared as the door opened again, a bit flustered because he had realized that he had walked through the wrong door. "Excuse me." He muttered, leaving the room through the right exit, but also slamming the door behind him.

The room grew silent before filling with activity once again. Tamaki sat near Haruhi who had books near her, as she was jotting things down in a notebook.

"So what are you doing Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, putting his chin on his hands.

"Studying for a test that we have later this week," Haruhi replied blankly.

"Oh, so how was Hosting for today?" Tamaki asked, leaning back in his seat. "Was it different than the Host Club?"

"Yes, but it's like what I did at the Host Club. Only difference is the guests are boys and I'm wearing a girl's uniform."

"None of the boys messed with you, right?"

"No, they didn't."

"Good," Tamaki nodded, before smiling softly at her. "So how do you like wearing the girl's uniform?"

Hikaru was glaring at the display as Haruhi and Tamaki converse with Haruhi's head in her books and Tamaki's smile directed at her. His twin and the Akiyama twins were discussing a possible future Hostess uniform beside/in front of him. Mayumi noticed Hikaru's staring and had an idea.

"Hey, Hikaru," Mayumi blurted out, getting said twin's attention.

"Hm?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have an idea to run by you since you seem to be the planner and 'pitcher' of your and your brother's act..."

"But we both do the planning," Kaoru muttered, also raising an eyebrow.

_Help me, Naomi... _"I know that."

"But, Kaoru," Naomi whined, able to get her sister's message. "I really think we should discuss this idea about the uniforms." She looked pleadingly at him, extending her lower lip in a pout. _You better have an explanation for this._

Kaoru coughed in his hand, looking away from Naomi's eyes. "Hikaru, it can't hurt to hear Mayumi out."

Hikaru blanched, his body twitching. "What? But-"

"Great," Mayumi beamed, getting up and dragged Hikaru to the dressing room. "Here's what I was thinking what you should..." The door close behind them, and Mayumi grew silent, still dragging Hikaru.

"Hey, Mayumi," Hikaru yelled, annoyed that he was being dragged. "What's the big idea?"

His back slammed against the wall as he found the two of them in a changing room. _Swish! _He heard as he saw the older Akiyama twin glared fiercely at him. He didn't know what to make of this so he went to his first instinct.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hikaru asked loudly, glaring angrily at her. "Why did you drag me?"

"I'm not blind, Hikaru Hitachiin," Mayumi replied, hands on hips. "I know that you like Haruhi."

Hikaru's eyes widened, cheeks turning pink. "I-I do not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

Mayumi visibly sighed. "Hikaru, it was real obvious when you were staring at her when she was dancing with Tamaki at the ball, and I saw that blush on your face when Haruhi stepped out of the curtain in her dress. Don't you dare tell me that was fake."

Hikaru shook his head. "So what if I did? That doesn't prove anything. Look, it's none of your business if I like Haruhi or not." He started to walk away from her.

"Not even if I help you win over Haruhi?" Mayumi suggested, frowning.

"Even if I did like Haruhi, I don't need your help."

"'Don't need my help'?! I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I don't offer my help all the time! So you just missed out on anything from me!"

"Whatever." He slammed the door behind him. He stomped over to his brother, grabbing Kaoru by his wrist. "Let's go, Kaoru."

The younger Hitachiin didn't questioned it. He snatched his bag, along with his brother's, waving at Naomi. "Bye, Naomi." He grinned, to which Naomi waved back with the same type of grin.

**~OHSHC; Fujioka Household~**

Haruhi walked through the door of the apartment she shared with her father, exhausted. The Hostess Club was a success, but it didn't make it less tiring than the Host Club. Suddenly, she heard her father's laughter along with a few other familiar voices. She walked into the dining room to find the Hostesses and her dad talking nonchalantly. Ranka noticed his daughter's presence, but not her gaping face.

"Oh, hello, Haruhi," Ranka greeted, waving at his daughter.

"What is all this?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to the table that was cluttered with various dishes.

"I was getting to know the new club you're in," Ranka explained, before taking a sip of his tea. "The Hostess Club, was it?"

"Yes, Mr. Fujioka," Sakura replied, before taking some rice in her mouth.

"Please, Sakura," huffed Ranka, "Call me Ranka. That makes so sound..._old_." He shuddered at the word.

"Right," the Akiyama twins piped. "Like having a fifteen-year old daughter doesn't do that."

"Mayumi, Naomi, that's rude," Ukemo scorned the two like a mother would to a young child.

"What?" The twins feigned innocence at their senpai.

"Haruhi, come join us for dinner," Ranka offered, motioning his daughter to the table. "It's rude to stand there and gap like that."

Haruhi sighed, dropping her bags in a room nearby and taking a seat by her father.

Ranka beamed. "So how was school today, my dear daughter?"

**~OHSHC; Suoh 2nd estate~**

Tamaki, now fed and bathe, sat on his bed, doing his homework. _Write. Erase. Repeat, _he thought as he did his process. He did this formula for a few more minutes before he was completed with all his work. The Princely Host sighed, running his hand through his hair. Suddenly, he imagined brown hair, instead of blond hair, that he was running his fingers through. _Haruhi's..._ He shook his head, getting rid of his vision. However, that vision turned to a multitude of Haruhi and the past few months that she has been in his life. Each moment he saw made his heart beat faster.

_I'm not supposed to feel like this... _Tamaki thought, shaking his head.

Then, a vision from the recent Ball appeared. More specifically, Haruhi wearing that white dress. Next, the feeling of having her in his arms came back, not wanting to ever let her go. He grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

_Fathers aren't supposed to feel this way about their daughters... unless maybe I'm not supposed to be a father to her, but a man to her..._

_Rring. Rring. Rri- _"What is it, Tamaki?"

"Kyoya, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

><p><strong>And fin!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Yes, Tamaki sees the light! ...the start of it anyway... I hope Ranka is not too OOC... Poll on my profile, don't forget! I will post the results of it at the end of this story! Review, Fave, and Alert!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	10. Episode X

**Author note(s): Hey, guys! Been awhile, hasn't it? *checks date* W-wow! O.O It's only been 18 days?! I must be getting good...or nah. Anyway, to the Guest 'Hai' reviewer that asked about the bra sizes in the first chapter, I wanted the readers to get a general idea of the girls' appearance without saying "big chest" or "small bust". But now that I think about, I shouldn't mention the numbers and letters in the same sentences. It made more sense in the first version than it does in this one since the 'Haruhi's reveal' event was pushed back to about six chapters, instead of two. Who knows? Maybe I'll change it in the future, but not right now. Beta is Aihara Awayuki/Ai-Pi.**

**Story fact(s): This chapter will definitely sound familiar! The chapter is edited and revised for the sake of the plot. One more after this, guys! Sorry Nekosawa/Renge fans! This is Nekosawa's time for romance.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode X: Dark, Deep Love<strong>

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

The next day after the second day of the Hostess Club, things were getting much more interesting.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Two voices exclaimed throughout the room, getting everyone's attention. The sight they saw made them either raised their eyebrows or widen their eyes.

Hikaru was top of Mayumi who laid on a couch, his legs straddling her hips. His hands laid on her shoulders, lightly gripping them, while her hands were pressed against his chest. They stared at each other, eyes wide and cheeks red. The distance between their lips was so small that if either one of them moved their lips would touch. However, that did not happened when Mayumi broke out of her thoughts and push Hikaru off of her. He landed on the floor beside the couch that Mayumi laid on.

"Hikaru," Kaoru rushed to his brother's side. "What happened?"

Hikaru broke out of his stupor, blinking. "What does it look like? I tripped and landed on Foot Stomper here." He indicated Mayumi as 'Foot Stomper'.

"Foot Stomper?" Mayumi hissed, glaring down at him. "Is that an insult from last week? I thought we were over that."

_Well, at least they got over that quickly, _Naomi thought, sighing.

"Hi, Naomi," Kaoru smiled at said girl.

Naomi blinked, looking at him confused. "How do you know that I'm her?"

Kaoru chuckled, sitting in a chair by Naomi. "Well, for one, I know "Naomi" wouldn't argue with Hikaru the way Mayumi does. Then, you confirmed it just now. Finally, though you're not wearing the purple head-band I've usually seen you in, you're wearing a purple ribbon."

"Impressive," Naomi smiled, blushing she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

_She looks adorable blushing like that, _Kaoru thought blissfully before he realized what he had just thought. _Wait, what?_

"Hi, Ukemo," Hani bounced beside her. "Are you having cake?"

"Yes," Ukemo replied, sipping some milk to wash down the cake. "We had a few cakes left over so I'm eating them with some milk. Want to help me finish them?"

"Yes!" Hani shouted, digging right in. "This is yummy."

"Thank you," Ukemo voiced, cheeks pink.

"You're welcome," Hani beamed, looking at her. "Your cakes are so yummy that I can eat them all day."

Ukemo smiled at him. "Well, if you want more cake baked by me, you can come over to my house."

"Hm?" Hani paused in his eating.

Mori and Karai just stared, raising an eyebrow. Ukemo realized what she just said, and blushed red.

"I-I-I me-mean, u-uh..." Ukemo stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Okay!" Hani beamed, making Ukemo look at him. "I'll let you know when I want to come over. 'Kay?"

"Okay," Ukemo breathed in relief.

"Yeah, Takashi can come over too," Hani pointed out. "That way, Karai won't be so lonely. Besides, he wants to challenge her to a fight."

"What?" Ukemo blinked, raising an eyebrow. "He does?"

"He wants to see her skills as a fighter," Hani explained before looking at Mori. "Right, Takashi?"

"Hmm..." Mori hummed, nodding his head.

"Is that alright with Karai?" Hani asked, looking back at Ukemo.

Ukemo looked up at Karai. "Is it okay with you?"

"Sure," Karai replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's okay with it," Ukemo beamed, turning back to Hani.

"Yay!" Hani cheered, clapping his hands together.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a dark aura surrounded the room. Some of the Hosts and the Hostesses felt chills.

"What's with the sudden dark atmosphere in here?" Mayumi wondered out, hugging herself.

"It's because of the darkness around me," a slow, raspy voice was heard from the door.

A girl stood in the doorway, head bowing. Her black bangs covered her eyes while the rest of her hair was style as long in the front and short in the back. Her skin color was pale that made her look like a ghost and her fingernails were painted black. She wore a dark leather jacket, a skull-printed calf-length skirt over black leggings, and black skater shoes. She lifted her head to reveal dark eyes, black eyeliner around them to maximize said eyes, and black lipstick.

"The name's Yukimi Kimoto," the girl plainly stated, sending chills. "I'm looking for the Host Club. I heard from someone that you help people that need it."

Tamaki turned on his charms. "Why, yes. You heard right, Miss Kimoto. We, the Hosts, help people who need it. Now, we want to involve the new Hostess Club in the problem-solving team of the Hosts."

Tamaki pulled out a red rose and was about to hand it to her. Instead of accepting it, she held her hand to stop him. He blinked, confused.

"I hate red roses," Yukimi stated, sharply staring at him. "I prefer black roses because they are a dark color in a beautiful flower: black and a rose."

"Uh, Yukimi," Haruhi voiced, coming up to the duo. "Do you go to Ouran Academy? Because you're not wearing the uniform."

"Yes," Yukimi replied, looking at Haruhi. "I just don't like the girl uniforms because of the color is too light for me. I'm part of the Ouran Goth Club. I believe in darkness, shadows and everything of the sort."

"Hm..." the Hitachiin twins hummed, standing together. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Well, welcome to the Hostess Club," Haruhi smiled awkwardly. "Why don't you sit and tell us what you want help with?"

Yukimi sighed monotony, "If I must..."

Tamaki and Haruhi led her to a couch, where she sat down. The two club presidents sat across from her in chairs. Kyoya and Sakura sat by, listening while they did research on the girl and her family.

"Could you tell us what class you're in?" Tamaki asked, smiling politely.

"I'm in Class 3-B, if you must know," Yukimi replied, looking at Ukemo and Karai. "Those two used to be in my homeroom, but I usually sit in the back."

"What is it that you need to help with, Yukimi-senpai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yukimi's cheeks turned a bit pink before she explained, "Well, since I'm in the Goth Club, I only specialize in emotions like sadness, anger, dread, angst, and more of the sort. But there is an emotion that I'm not familiar with."

"Happiness?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Affection?" the Akiyama twins threw in.

"Contentment?" the Hitachiin twins offered.

"Surprise?" the Akiyama twins guessed.

"No, none of those emotions," Yukimi replied, glaring at the two sets of twins. "You see, there is someone that has a lonely, lost soul. I feel like he's wants someone wants someone to share his dark world. Someone who understands him in some way and fashion. Do you know what I mean?"

The two club presidents stared at her, looked at each other and back at her.

"So, this is about a boy?" Haruhi concluded, blinking. "And you want to be that someone to him?"

"And the emotion that you're not familiar is love?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Yukimi huffed, crossing her arms.

"But who is it that you're talking about, Yuki-chan?" Hani asked, clutching Usa-chan.

"He's in my class, that's all you need to know," Yukimi replied, cheeks turning pink.

"Well, we can't help if you don't tell us," Tamaki explained, shaking his head.

"Yeah, maybe if you give us more clues as to who he is," Haruhi suggested, running her hands through her hair.

Ukemo came up to the three, slightly shaking. "Uh, Yukimi, you're not talking about _him_, are you?" She said _him _in a scared voice.

"Of course I'm talking about _him_," Yukimi stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Ukemo-senpai, who is this _he _you're talking about?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the way Ukemo was shaking.

"Last I remember, _he _is someone who is also sits in the back of the class," Ukemo explained, shaking even more. "He doesn't like the light and he carries around a puppet. He's the president of the Dark Magic Club."

The Host Club and Haruhi realized where she was going. "Wait, you're talking about..."

"Yes, Umehito Nekozawa," Ukemo whimpered, lips trembling.

Tamaki started shaking like Ukemo, at the thought of Nekosawa. The Akiyama twins wondered about what was so bad about him, to have their friends so scared.

"Yes, he's the lonely, lost soul," Yukimi voiced, bringing the Hosts and the Hostesses back to her. "So, will you Hosts help me?"

Tamaki chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you see, the Host Club has a sort of past with Nekozawa."

"So you won't help me then?" Yukimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we will help you," Haruhi replied, holding her hands up. "But, like Tamaki said, we have encountered him in the past."

"Look, if you don't want to help me, that's fine," Yukimi huffed, standing up. "You could have just said so."

"Wait a second, Miss Kimoto," Kyoya piped up, appearing behind her with Sakura. "Our club presidents said that we will help you and nothing more."

"Sit down and listen what they have to say," Sakura commanded, staring strictly at her. Then she smirked. "Plus, if I recall correctly, your "crush" helped keep the Host Club from being shut down a couple of weeks back."

"Yeah, besides..." Hikaru hummed, smirking.

"I think it's high time to pay our Dark Prince a visit," Kaoru finished, smirking as well.

**~OHSHC; Black Magic Club Room~**

"Aw, the Host Club, what a pleasure to see you again," a creepy deep voice hummed, lips smirking. "Miss Untaki, to you as well."

The room was dark, while a few candles lit the room. The Host Club and the Hostess Club faced a figure in a hooded cape. The figure held a puppet that resembled a cat. He stared at the group with his dark eyes, black framing his face.

"Oh, Beelzenef and I see that you've brought guests with you," the figure chuckled darkly, frightening three of the Hostesses.

"So, this is Nekozawa?" the Akiyama twins laughed nervously.

"Yes, I am Nekozawa," the figure laughed, lips curving up. "How about you two ladies join the Black Magic Club? We have cookies..."

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Nekozawa-senpai, we don't have time for that."

"Alright, Suoh," Nekozawa replied, looking at him. "Why have you and the Host Club graced me with your presence?"

"Do you know a girl named Yukimi Kimoto?" Haruhi asked, stepping closer.

Nekozawa searched his memory for the name before replying, "Yes, she's in my class. I also know that she is a part of the Goth Club."

"Great. Well, you see she came by the Host Club," Tamaki explained, gesturing. "She said that she needed help with a boy and it turns out that you're that boy and-"

"No."

Tamaki blinked at Nekozawa, who had interrupted him, and frowned. "What?"

"I know where you were going with that," Nekozawa replied, narrowing his eyes at him. "You wanted me to go out with the girl. And I'm saying no."

"But hold on, senpai," Haruhi piped, holding her hands. "Have you seen the girl we're talking about?"

"She sits in front of me in homeroom," Nekozawa stated, glaring at the floor. "The girl uniform is not her style."

"Since when do you..."

"...care about fashion?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Anyway, I can't want to go out with her," Nekozawa declared, turning away from the group.

"Can't or..."

"...won't?" the Akiyama girls asked, glaring at his back.

"If I didn't know better, I'd said that you're afraid to go out with Yukimi," Mayumi stated, crossing her arms.

"Mayumi," Tamaki hissed quietly to her. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, I'm 'afraid'?" Nekozawa repeated, not turning around.

"Yeah," Mayumi replied. "Yukimi-senpai came to us, asking us for help with you."

"She told us that she sees a lost, lonely soul in you," Naomi clarified, softening her face. "She wants to be someone that will share your dark world with you."

"Sure, she might be a bit creepy and dark," Mayumi added, rolling her eyes, "but she doesn't deserve someone who 'can't' give her a chance. So, good day to you, senpai."

The Akiyama twins turned to leave. "We're going to tell Yukimi what you said."

"Wait, she sees me as a lonely, lost soul?" Nekozawa muttered, making the Akiyama twins pause.

"Yes, that's what she said," Tamaki replied, not sure what just happened.

"She also said that a lot of people misunderstand you," Haruhi added, also not sure of the events. "Some people don't give you a chance since you tend to scare people off. Her words, not mine."

Nekozawa turned around to face the group, looking at the ground. "Perhaps, I should at least give her a chance since she is willing to give me one."

"Great!" Tamaki cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "We'll go tell Yukimi that you accepted. Let's go, guys!"

The Hosts and the Hostesses started to leave the room, except for two.

Kyoya stepped up to Nekozawa, heading him a piece of paper. "Just follow these instructions for tonight's date."

"Tonight?" Nekozawa raised an eyebrow.

"It was Suoh's idea," Sakura explained, heading the door with Kyoya. "Just follow them exactly."

The door slammed shut, leaving the cloaked figure alone.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The room was encased in darkness; the only light coming into the room was the moonlight in from the windows. A dinner table for two was set in the middle of the room, the centerpiece being a vase of black roses. A figure stood near the chair, shaking slightly.

"Quit worrying, Nekozawa-senpai," a waiter-dressed Tamaki stood beside the figure.

Nekozawa was in a black suit, and his true blonde hair was brushed out. His blue eyes shined with nervousness.

"I can't help it, Suoh," Nekozawa muttered to him. "The reason why I said no before was because that I thought Yukimi didn't deserve a guy like me."

"Hm?" Tamaki looked at him stared off in a distance.

"She's so comfortable with the light, unlike me," Nekozawa went on, "and she's so beautiful. I often gazed at her face in the shadows and in class, and I can't help but think that she's so flawless and perfect for me... But..."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow at the 'but' before he continued.

"...I thought she would never go for a guy like me... until those twins said those things that she had said. My hope was restored in that moment."

Tamaki smiled softly when he saw a peaceful smile on the Dark Prince's lips. The door opened to reveal the Akiyama twins with Nekozawa's date. Kyoya stepped out in an outfit like Tamaki's.

Yukimi was wearing a black one-shoulder, knee-length dress. Her eyeliner was the same as before, but she wore clear lip gloss on her lips. She wore black flats, which revealed her black-painted toenails.

"Presenting the lady of the evening, Yukimi Kimoto," Kyoya stated, indicating Yukimi with a gesture.

Yukimi walked calmly to the table, a small smile on her face. Nekozawa pulled out her chair, which she sat in. He calmly sat across from her, smiling softly at her.

"You look lovely this evening, my dear," Nekozawa complimented to her.

"Thank you. So do you," Yukimi replied, smiling even more.

"We have prepared a nice three-course meal for you two," Tamaki explained, getting in his waiter's persona. "As for your drinks, we have an excellent sparkling apple cider." He indicated the liquid in the glasses on the table. "Enjoy."

Tamaki left the room to give the two some privacy.

"How come you haven't told me that you liked me?" Nekozawa asked, wondering why now.

"I'm part of the Goth Club," Yukimi replied, rather lamely in her mind. "I'm supposed to feel negative emotions, not this positive one. I'm supposed to resist cute things like children and babies, but I don't." Yukimi hang her head in shame.

"You like children?" Nekozawa asked, remotely interested.

"'Like' would be understatement," Yukimi responded, smiling fondly. "I _adore_ little kids. I even have a little sister."

"I have a sister, too," Nekozawa chuckled softly. "I wonder if she and your sister would get along."

"I doubt it," Yukimi sighed happily, "My sister is four years old."

"Kirimi is five," Nekozawa explained, smiling at her, "I'm sure we can set them on a playdate or something."

Nekozawa leaned forward and gripped Yukimi's hand in his. Her skin felt soft to him and he smiled wider at her. He squeezed the hand a bit.

"Yeah, we could," Yukimi replied, squeezing his hand back.

Tamaki came back in with the first course and smiled at the couple. He placed the dish in front of the two and left the room again.

The night went on perfectly as the couple chatted and ate the dinner. When it was over, Nekozawa escorted Yukimi to the door and stopped.

"Call me later, please," Nekozawa voiced, lifting her hand to his lips. "You have my number, my goddess."

He kissed her palm before she slipped out with a small smile on her lips.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The next day, after club hours, Nekozawa and Yukimi was chatting and discussing the darkness and their younger sisters.

"Well, I guess that the boss's plan..."

"...really worked," the Hitachiin twins commented, smirking at the two.

The door opened to reveal the Hostess Club. Haruhi stepped in, smiling at the couple.

"So it's official," Haruhi piped up. "The two are together."

Naomi was walking ahead of her sister, in a random race. Mayumi speed-walked to attempt to get ahead in of her, but she wasn't looking where she was going. Something interrupted the race between the Akiyama twin sisters.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

This time, the display was opposite of the last time. Mayumi was on top of Hikaru on the floor, her legs straddling his hips. Her hands were pressed against his chest while his hands was on her waist. Like last time, they stared at each other, eyes wide and cheeks red. However, unlike last time, Mayumi's and Hikaru's lips were seal together. They pulled away instantly and Mayumi got off Hikaru, her hand covering her mouth. Hikaru's hand covered his mouth as he got up from the floor. The two turned their backs on the other as their twin confronted them.

Haruhi faintly heard Tamaki rambling about Mayumi and Hikaru kissing. Haruhi couldn't believe the events that had happened.

_Mom, things seemed to have gotten interesting since the Hostess Club started._

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of chapter note(s): Oh my! Hikaru and Mayumi kissed...accidentally of course! See what happens next time on Ladies of the Host Club!**

**Review, my fellow otakus!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	11. Episode XI

**Author's note: Hey guys! It's almost Christmas! And soon, New Years! One resolution of 2016: Get the boyfriend into anime! ...maybe... I don't know! What's one of your resolution? Beta of this story: Aihara Awayuki/Ai-Pi!**

**Chapter fact(s): Last part from the previous story. Karai's background is being written at the moment so if you have any questions about the Mori/Karai fight/moment in this chapter, I swear I will fix it if need be. This chapter also has the Hostesses' first cosplay: big wild cats like lions, tiger, etc. Oh my...wait...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode XI: The Lives After the Fall<strong>

**~Last time on **_**Ladies of the Host Club~**_

_"Oof!" _

_"Ow!"_

_Two voices exclaimed throughout the room, getting everyone's attention. The sight they saw made them either raised their eyebrows or widen their eyes._

_Hikaru was top of Mayumi who laid on a couch, his legs straddling her hips. His hands laid on her shoulders, lightly gripping them, while her hands were pressed against his chest. They stared at each other, eyes wide and cheeks red. The distance between their lips was so small that if either one of them moved their lips would touch. However, that did not happened when Mayumi broke out of her thoughts and push Hikaru off of her. He landed on the floor beside the couch that Mayumi laid on._

_"Hikaru," Kaoru rushed to his brother's side. "What happened?"_

_Hikaru broke out of his stupor, blinking. "What does it look like? I tripped and landed on Foot Stomper here."_

_"Foot Stomper?" Mayumi hissed, glaring at him. "Is that an insult from last week? I thought we were over that."_

_The next day..._

_"Oof!"_

_"Ow!"_

_This time, the display was opposite of the last time. Mayumi was on top of Hikaru on the floor, her legs straddling his hips. Her hands were pressed against his chest while his hands was on her waist. Like last time, they stared at each other, eyes wide and cheeks red. However, unlike last time, Mayumi's and Hikaru's lips were seal together. They pulled away instantly and Mayumi got off of Hikaru, her hand covering her mouth. Hikaru's hand covered his mouth as he got up from the floor. The two turned their backs on the other as their twin confronted them._

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

Still flustered by the events, Hikaru and Mayumi sat on different sides of the room, with their respective twins trying to get them to talk about the events. The rest of the Hosts and the Hostesses stood in-between the two sets of the twins.

"Can anyone explain what just happened?" Haruhi asked, trying to understand the situation.

"Haruhi, my dear," Tamaki sighed, embracing Haruhi softly. "Your brother and sister kissed, but it was an accident."

"Yes, Haru-chan," Hani nodded, recalling the event. "May-chan just tripped and fell on Hika-chan."

"Which caused them to lock lips," Ukemo added, also recalling the events.

"A mere accident," Sakura and Kyoya stated in unison, causing the two to glare at each other.

"Uh, yes," Hikaru blurted out, standing up. "It was just an accident."

"Hikaru," Kaoru softly whispered, worried about his brother.

"An accident that won't happen again," Mayumi declared, also standing up. "So let's quit talking about it and move on, shall we?"

"Mayumi..." Naomi softly sighed, also worried about her sister.

"Alright," Tamaki hesitantly voiced, before going back to his normal tone. "Now I propose that we should discuss what you girls should cosplay first as a club..."

**~OHSHC; Akiyama Twins' Bedroom~**

"Come on, we _have _to talk about _it_, Mayumi," Naomi urged her sister.

Later that night, the Akiyama twins were hanging in their room. Mayumi was playing a video game from her pink bed and she has since she came home.

"No, we don't, Naomi," Mayumi shouted back at her as she continued to play her game.

Tired of the games distracting her sister, Naomi went to the outlet that powered the entertainment center and unplugged it. The screen went black as the only source of power was removed from it.

"Hey, I didn't save my place," Mayumi glared at Naomi.

Naomi placed her hands on hips, staring sternly at her sister. "No, we're going to talk about this, whether you like it or not."

"No," Mayumi groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Naomi yelled back at her.

Mayumi stuck her tongue out at her before crawling underneath the covers of her bed. Naomi rolled her eyes at the childish behavior Mayumi was displaying. The purple-loving twin promptly climbed on the lump that was her sister, and sat on it.

"Hey!" Mayumi exclaimed, struggling to get her sister off of her. "Get off! I want to move on from what happened!"

Naomi continued to sit on her sister. Mayumi's actions stilled. "We have to talk about it to move on, or else we won't able to..." Silence filled the room. "Mayumi?"

"...first real kiss..." the lump mumbled out.

"What did you say?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

The covers were pushed back to reveal Mayumi's red face. "It was my first _real_ kiss..."

"It was?" Naomi's eyes widened, before softening as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But what about the kisses in the plays in middle school?"

"Those don't count and you know it," Mayumi snapped, glaring at her. "Can you get off of me please?"

"Oh, sure," Naomi nodded, before getting off of her sister.

Mayumi used her foot to knock her sister into the floor, earning an 'Oof!' from Naomi. Naomi glared at her sister who was laughing her head off.

"I see that you're feeling better," Naomi grumbled, pouting angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Much, but..." Mayumi trailed off. "Though it was my first _real_ kiss..."

"Hey," Naomi frowned at her. "It was an accidental kiss, and sometimes even _they _don't count." Then, she got a huge smirk on her face. "Unless you like-like Hikaru."

"No, I don't like Hikaru," Mayumi glared at Naomi, before gazing off in sorrow. "Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway. Hikaru likes Haruhi who he has known longer. I wouldn't even have a chance to begin with."

Naomi softened her face to a sad expression, feeling empathetic to her sister. Suddenly, Mayumi's phone rang, silencing her. Picking up the phone, she checked the caller ID. Having a worried frown on her lips, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mayumi," Hikaru's voice came though the phone. "Listen, about the kiss..."

"Don't worry about it," Mayumi smiled.

"The thing is," Hikaru hesitated before continuing, "That kiss was my first..."

Mayumi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What a weird coincidence. It was my first kiss as well."

"It was?" Hikaru's chuckles warmed Mayumi's heart, though she didn't show it.

"Well, my first _real _kiss," Mayumi dismissed, "I have a few stage kisses in the plays I was in during middle school..."

"Wow..." Hikaru drawled, Mayumi feeling him deflating through the phone. "Anyway, don't tell anyone, especially-"

"Haruhi?" Mayumi finished his sentence. "Remember what I said: I know that you like her."

"W-what? No, I don't!" Mayumi could hear his blush in his voice as well as some laughter not from the one she was talking. "Stop laughing, Kaoru! You didn't even hear what she said!" "...yes I did..."

"Listen, I feel a little better that now we can talk to each other. We both agreed that we can move on with this."

"Yes. Oh, by the way, next time when you walking or running too fast, make sure you watch where you're going!" His growl made her believe that they're back to the fighting and she was happy and angry with this.

"How about you watch where you're going, huh, Mister? Falling onto a lady is not very polite so you need to learn a few lessons on manners and etiquette!"

Naomi smiled as she watched Mayumi fight with Hikaru over the phone. Then, she heard a buzzing noise from her bed and saw that it was her phone. She checked it and noticed that she had a new message from Kaoru.

_Mission accomplished! ;) :)_

Naomi replied with, _Agreed! ;) :)_

**~OHSHC; Music Room #4~**

A week went by after this incident. , the doors opened to reveal the Hostess Club dressed in wild cat cosplay. Ears, tail and all.

Haruhi was dressed as cougar. Her face was painted a tan-brown tint. She wore strapped knee-length loose dress, the same color as her painted face. On her hands she donned claws-like gloves that resembled the wild cat she was cosplaying. A pair of tan leggings covered her legs and feet, almost like socks. On her head, a pair of cougar ears. Protruding from her back, a thick, furry tail that was a combination of tan, white, and brown.

Sakura was dressed as a black panther. She wore a black mask that didn't conceal her whole face. She wore a black body suit with gloves and socks that resembled claws. Black cats were settled in her black hair while a black tail protrude from her backside.

The Akiyama twins were dressed as tigers. Their faces painted with an orange base and black-white strips on the base. They wore black and white vests over orange shirts with elbow-length claw-like gloves. The skirt over knee-length leggings they wore were the same color scheme. Pairs of large carts situated in their hair with tiger tails behind them.

Ukemo was dressed as a lion. She wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt with a tutu skirt and leggings of the same color. The tail hanged from the back of the skirt. She wore light-colored claws on her hands and feet. In her brown hair sat a pair of lion ears.

Karai was dressed as a snow leopard. She wore a furry, body suit that had pale coloring and black dots. Her face painted to match the suit with ears of the same color settled in her blonde hair. A furry spotted tail protrude from her backside.

The cosplay was a success for the Hostess Club. The Host Club dropped by after club hours to find...the Hostesses still in cosplay. Tamaki started ranting about 'appropriate' cosplaying and how 'girls shouldn't wear something so provocative'. Kyoya just huffed, and, with a ting of pink on his cheeks, started talking to Sakura as she typed the data for the day. The Hitachiin twins had a spot of pink on their cheeks as they chatted with the Akiyama twins. Hani stared at Ukemo with pinked cheeks as they devoured cakes together. Mori looked periodically at Karai with a touch of pink on his cheeks. Most of the Hostesses were amused with these reactions while Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki's preaching.

Suddenly, the doors busted opened and revealed it to be Tenchi, angered look in his eyes. The Hostesses and Hosts, save for a select few, rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Tenchi..." they greeted, an event that's too familiar.

"It seems what I was told was right: you are cosplaying," Tenchi huffed, crossing his arms. "As a panther no less."

"It was my idea to cosplay, yes," Sakura replied, nonchalantly. "After all," she paused to look up at him, "it was a treat for our guests." She pushed her glasses up, giving him a challenging stare. "The choice of cosplay was the Akiyama twins."

"Right-o," Said twins confirmed.

"But if you don't like my cosplaying then...well, you know," Sakura hinted at them breaking up.

Tenchi growled, knowing his defeat. "I'll wait for you outside in the limo after you changed." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't trust him," Kyoya mumbled low enough for Sakura to hear him. "He's up to something..."

"No need to get jealous, Ootori," Sakura chuckled lowly, shutting her laptop. "I can handle him."

"I'm not jealous," Kyoya denied sharply, before noticing that she didn't reject the idea of his statement. "Wait..."

"I'll see you Monday, Ootori," Sakura interrupted, walking to the dressing room.

Kyoya stared off after her. He could have sworn that Sakura was swinging her hips intentionally because she turned back at him and winked before she entered the dressing room. The Ootori shook his head and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her "display". _Thankfully, no one seemed to have, _he thought with an inward sigh of relief.

**~OHSHC; Kuizumi Mansion~ **

As promised, both Hani and Mori arrived at the Kuizumi Mansion. The two were escorted by maids to their destinations: Hani to the dining room and Mori to the mansion's dojo. Both Ukemo and Karai were already in these places, dressed for the occasion.

"And this is Cherry-Berry Surprise," Ukemo explained, pushing a single-tiered red cake toward Hani.

"What's the surprise?" Hani asked curiously, eying the cake with curious eyes.

"The type of berry used in the cake," Ukemo replied, eating a piece of the same cake. "Go ahead and try to guess what it is."

Hani did so, tasting said cake with a calculated mind. He beamed when he realized the berry was... "Strawberry!"

"Yes!" Ukemo exclaimed in excitement, before giggling. "I know it was your favorite so I used it."

"You mean you made this cake yourself?" Hani asked, looking at her in admiration.

Ukemo paused, smiling sheepishly at him, "Well, I had a little help," _from my mom._

"You still made it, and I think that's cute," Hani commented, before digging into his cake.

Ukemo's face grew red, matching the cake that Hani was eating, while she finished her piece.

Hani paused his eating. "I wonder how Takashi and Karai are doing," Hani wondered outloud, cupping his chin.

In the dojo, Karai dodged Mori's attack. She retaliated by delivering a roundhouse kick to his legs to which he jumped to avoid it. Both were dressed in a gi, and they were using a combination of any martial arts training either has ever received. Mori attempted to punch Karai's head as she was still on the ground, but she forced herself to lay back and swiped her legs under his. She succeeded in bringing him to the ground on his back. Quickly, she climbed on top of him to pin him to the mat. Both were in a set of mind to take down their opponent, ignoring the other's gender. However, this mindset was turned off a few moments after Karai pinned Mori, their eyes softening as they stared at each other.

Mori snapped out of Karai's gaze, and use his weight to pin her to the mat. Karai, not expecting this, experienced pain as her head slammed against the mat. She met with Mori's hard gray glare, but her eyes widened in panic, glazing over. She thrashed around in Mori's grip, trying to escape his grasp. Mori released her in surprise, and watched as she crawled away from him. Karai sat up and hugged her knees, tears in her eyes. She rocked slightly back and forth as tears came out of her eyes. Mori silently watched her as she released tiny sounds of what too appeared to be sobbing, burying her head in her knees. He went back over the events in his head, and realized why she was in the state she was in. His fists clutched, growling inwardly.

The silent giant quietly crawled over and wrapped his arms around her, frowning when she flinched.

"Hey, I don't know who he was or is, but I would never do that to you, Karai," Mori softly assured her.

Karai responded by turning her whole body and wrapping her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest, clutching his shoulders. He released her hair and ran a hand through her blonde hair, rubbing her back soothe.

The two of them sat in silence, with the exception of Karai's dying sobs and whimpering hiccups.

**~OHSHC; Commoner's Supermarket~**

"Senpai, you don't have with me to go to the supermarket," Haruhi explained, looking around her. She expected the others to jump out because Tamaki was walking with her, and anytime Tamaki was around, the Host Club was not far behind.

"Nonsense, Haruhi," Tamaki brushed it off, "what kind of a fath-er-friend would I be if I let you go to the market by yourself?" _I've got to stop doing that... _Tamaki mentally slapped himself.

"A non-creepy one." Haruhi didn't noticed that he nearly say father instead. "Besides, hanging out with you and the others are a sign of trouble. Where are they anyway?"

"Probably at home. We do have lives outside of the club, Haruhi. We're not all joined at the hip."

"Right... Just don't get in the way of my shopping, Senpai."

"Oh, Haruhi, you wound me!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"Senpai, you're not allow to grow mushrooms in the streets..."

After that, the two Ouran students spend the day at the supermarket. In Haruhi's opinion, it was like being a mother because Tamaki would run off when he saw something ordinary, thinking it was "commoner-made". She ended dragging him away from everything most of the time. She debated about getting a leash for him, but in the end decided against it. In the end, Tamaki stopped running off and helped Haruhi find the items she needed and carried them.

At her apartment, she unlocked the door and guided Tamaki to the kitchen. He helped her put the groceries away in their proper places.

"You know, Haruhi," Tamaki spoke up to her after they were done, "the reason I kept running off today is because I wanted to spend the day with you." He looked at her affectionately.

"So why run off?" Haruhi asked, going over her list to figure out what to make for dinner.

"To stall so it would take longer to get groceries," Tamaki replied.

"Why do that?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to reply, but closed it to smile fondly. "Never mind."

"Whatever, senpai," Haruhi responded, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I better leave to get out of your hair." Tamaki stood up and headed to the door. _Before your dad finds me. _He opened the door, "Good-bye and goodnight, Haruhi," and shut the door behind him.

"Out of my what?" Haruhi popped her head out of the kitchen. "Senpai?" She looked around the empty apartment. "Huh?"

**~OHSHC; Mysterious Location~**

"Son, making any progress on your relationship?"

"The progress is going splendidly, though I haven't gotten to say 'I love you' yet."

"Then why don't you say it first? That way she would have to say back. Once that happens, I will commence the next part of the plan."

"Yes, father."

"We're close, Son. I just know it."

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**End of Chapter note(s): Again, I'll fix that scene if need be. Aw...Tamaki's coming into terms that he's not Haruhi's daddy! CX**

**Review, ladies and germs!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
